


War Creatures

by CrowKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Game of Thrones and Asgard Crossover, Slow Build, asgard crossover, game of thrones crossover, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: In a crossover of the Nine Realms and Westeros, you find yourself in the dawn of a rebellion. Odin, Lord of Pyke, has made alliances with your family, House Grover of Highgarden.  Your father's army will join Odin's army to overthrow the King and take the Iron Throne. There is just one cost to this alliance.You must marry the dark, young prince Loki.In a world where Kings do as they wish, where war is an oncoming storm, and peace is nothing but a dream, you are lost but brave. Loki is more powerful than he seems, and love will grow from the flames of war.- “I'm usually not too fond of the Reader character with a name, but I have to say, this fic is amazing! The perfectly blended fandoms, the characters, the way you've made Loki so very human...I can't wait to see what Lia and Loki go on to do!”- “After having to take a sick day, I read this all in one go and bloody hell I love it! It's not very often I'll audibly gasp whilst reading. This is one of the best stories I've ever read and I'm officially hooked, two of my favourite story archs moulded together, can't wait for more!”





	1. The Porcelain Flower In Highgarden

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while now, and I finally decided to post it. I hope you guys like it! I am open to any and all comments or concerns. I've never done a fandom crossover before, and I'm very excited to see how this one goes. 
> 
> Audio Inspiration: Escape - 30 Seconds to Mars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdN-5wHA3p8)

“I must be as strong as my lady mother” – Sansa Stark

Highgarden was open. It was a dream to many, but a home to me. This place was not like the rest of the nine kingdoms. Highgarden was a sanctuary. The castle sat on a high hill overlooking the waters of Mander. Many visitors insisted that our castle grew here rather than being built. Flowers and plants grown over tiles and columns, overtaking the stone.

I sat in one of my favorite chairs just outside my room. This is where I usually took my morning tea, but I was currently reading another book of poetry, snacking on oranges. 

I peeked at the maids below me carrying sheets towards the washing rooms. They were laughing to themselves. Something about another servant accidently falling into a pool of water. I heard in other kingdoms the maids constantly frown and you can see the bags under their eyes. My father has always taught me that these were my people, not beings I can order around. It made me smile to know my servants were happy. 

“Cecilia!” I turned to see my septa call me. She waved her hand at me to go with her. I put down my book, and hurried to her side. Maybe was an anxious woman. Her head was always covered even on the hottest days. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked her.

“Your father requires your presence,” Maybe said. “It is very important, do you understand? Very important.” We continued down the hallway. My father’s men passed us in the hallway. I tried to say hello, but when they saw me they looked away. 

“Maybe,” I said. “Is Sir Petra feeling okay? He looked sick.” 

“Now is not the time for questions,” Maybe answered flatly. 

“But—

“Cecilia, please not now,” Maybe interrupted me. More of my father’s men emerged from the main hall. None of them met my eyes either. They kept walking. One pair whispered to each other while looking at Maybe.

I shook my head. This couldn’t be as bad as I thought it was. Maybe I was overthinking things. 

We approached the doors to my father’s hall. Our family sigil craved in the middle. A book with a single eye on the cover. I looked back at my poor septa who was wringing her hands together.

“Are you coming?” I asked.

“Your parents wish to speak with you alone. I will see you tomorrow morning for our walk, my dear,” Maybe turned to leave.

“What do you mean tomorrow morning? What about late afternoon tea? We always have late afternoon tea,” I said. Maybe looked over her shoulder at me.

“I expect you will need time alone to reflect, my dear. Now, go inside. They are expecting you,” Maybe walked away, and I knocked the heavy, wooden doors to my father’s hall. 

Guards opened the doors to my somber-looking parents. Lord Garth and Lady Magnolia Grover of Highgarden sat in their respective thrones before me in the hall. They had closed the windows, but the sun still reached the inside of the room. It changed the hall entirely. 

The branch-like beams that once looked like strong trees on the ceiling, now looked like a frightening forest. The banners hung along the room stared at me instead of greeting me. 

My mother, Lady Magnolia, wore a dark green dress. Her hair was half tied back as usual, and she wore a frown on her face. She was a critical woman. I was her eldest, so I was used as an example for my sisters. 

My father, Lord Garth, was the opposite of my mother. He was a large, happy man. He tried to avoid my gaze, but I caught him every time. Something was not right. Something was wrong. 

My father waved his hand to the guards, and they shut the heavy wooden doors behind them. It was only us three in the room now.

“Cecilia, come closer,” My father said. I noticed the pint of ale next to him. My father never drank during the day unless he was stressed.

“Father, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” My father looked down and let out a long sigh.

“Cecilia, when you were born, I was so happy,” he started. “I had secretly hoped for a boy because I wanted an heir. Then the wet nurse handed you to me, and I was in awe of you, Cecilia. I felt apart. You were so small and vulnerable. I promised myself that morning to protect you and your sisters from everything. 

“Of course, when you began to read, I let you read anything you pleased. Poems, epic tales, religion, philosophy, anything you wanted. Your mother and I were excited that you were a curious girl, but we kept things from you and your sisters.”

“What kinds of things?” I asked.

“Things going in the nine kingdoms. I have kept news of the capital and other kingdoms from you, but now I no longer can.”

“I don’t understand, father,” I said. “I am always updated on the news in the capital. I have a report every morning. One of my maids tells me the news every morning with my tea.”

“Do you not think I would filter her? Your chambermaid is to tell you what I deem is appropriate. I have been lying to you, Cecilia. Please do not be angry with your maid. She was following my orders.” I felt my fists balled up at my sides. My nails dug into my palms.

House Grover prided itself on knowledge. Our words “Knowledge is Power” was known throughout the nine kingdoms of Westeros. We invested time and a lot of our money into the pursuit of knowledge, and here was my father keeping information away from me.

“What have you been hiding from me?” I growled.

“Cecilia, do not growl at your father like that,” my mother scolded me.

“Let her be angry, Mags. I knew she would be. I need her angry,” my father patted my mother’s lap, soothing her.

“You need me angry? Why?”

“Because what I have been hiding from you and your sisters is something that will make you either very angry or very scared. I need you angry. You are no use to me scared.” My father sounded cruel, but he was right. Cowards rarely get anything done.

“Cecilia, look at me,” my mother said. “You must not tell your sisters. Do you understand? The less they know, the better.” 

“Now you are scaring me. What could be so awful?” I asked.

“His Grace, Malekith of House Vindici, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Nine Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm must die.”

“What?”

“King Malekith has gone mad with power, Lia. He has hurt innocent people. He wishes to create a child army so he can raise them, so they can be loyal to him. He has promoted slavery across the realm, along with slave fighting, sex slaves, and abuse to his own people, the Dark Elves. He must die, and there must be a new king.”

“Father, this is treason,” I said quietly. “As angry as I am, I will not allow you to do this by yourself. I cannot allow this. If Malekith is this cruel to his loyal subjects, I cannot imagine what he will do to you.”

“No Lia. Allow me to finish. Lord Odin from Pyke is leading a rebellion against King Malekith. He is gathering men from the North and creating alliances. He wrote to me a month ago about an alliance between us. I agreed to take on this alliance with him.”

“So there will be war?”

“Yes, there will be war. But first, an alliance will be made.”

“I thought you said we were allies of Pyke already. Did you not send word that you agreed?” I asked.

“I have, and Odin knows, but we need to make this alliance official. We need something that ties us together, Cecilia,” My father stood up and took my hands. “We need a marriage.”

At first, I was confused. Why was my father speaking of marriage when he was already married? My father stared at me longer, and then it hit me. 

“I see. That is why you need me angry. That is why you called for me. I am to be married,” I said out loud. It made sense now. Why Maybe was so distant, why my parents were so somber, why there was no one else in this hall. My mother stood up and joined my father.

“I want you to know that we discussed this at great length, and it is time for you to marry. You are ready. You are old enough, you have bled, and you are mature enough for this,” my mother said. My mouth felt dry, and I couldn’t look at either of them. My heart started to race. 

“Who is he? Who is my betrothed?”

“He is my son,” I heard a voice say from behind my parents. A woman stepped out from behind the curtains in the corner. Her golden brown hair was tied back in braids on top of her head. She wore a combination of armor and dress. She impressed me. She also intimidated me.

“Who are you?”

“I am Lady Frigga of House Odinson. I have been looking forward to meeting you, Cecilia,” she said. “You will be marrying my son, Loki. I believe you two would be great match for each other.” My mother coughed when she said that. I had a feeling my mother wasn’t so supportive of this.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“Mother’s intuition,” Frigga looked at my mother when she said that. It was obvious. Frigga and my mother did not agree on this marriage completely. “Now that you are aware of events that are to come, I was hoping to take afternoon tea with you. I would like some time to get to know my future daughter.” 

“Alright,” I said and nodded. My mother, Frigga, and I left the main hall. Guards led the way to tea. It didn’t feel real yet. Our king would not hurt his own people. What kind of a king would do that? Why would he hurt his own people in the first place? 

And I was to be married. Yesterday, my mother was telling me how childish it was to be running around in the gardens, and now she thinks I’m mature enough to be married. Lady Frigga was kind, but I’ve heard things about her son. Dark things.

My mother and Frigga did not speak to each other during the walk. I did not blame her. My mother was never considered a people person. That was my father’s expertise. 

The tea table was set with various small foods and fruits. The tea was not warm, but cool and sweet when it hit your mouth. I had so many thoughts going through my mind. I waited for my mother or Frigga to speak first.

“Cecilia, Magnolia,” Frigga started. “I have heard word that Highgarden was a beautiful castle, but now that I see it no words can do it justice.”

“Thank you,” I said, taking another sip of tea. “I must apologize. I have never been to another castle before. I have read about Pyke. Is it truly always storming?” Frigga chuckled.

“Not always, but it does storm often. Now that I think about it, the last time I saw clear skies and the sun was many moons ago,” she said. I hummed in response. Frigga shifted in her seat and looked at me directly.

“This is a lot, I know,” Frigga said. “I reacted the same way when my mother told me I was to be married to Odin. It is a scary thought.”

“My daughter is not scared,” My mother interjected. 

“I said it was a scary thought. Not that Cecilia is scared. However, when you hide so many things from your child, I can only assume that child is not going to be too happy hearing about an impending war.” 

“I will not sit here and let you criticize how I raise my daughters,” my mother’s anger was rising.

“Mother, please,” I stopped her. “I apologize, Frigga. My mother and father only meant to raise me without heavy things on my mind. Knowledge is powerful, but sometimes it can be too much to bear.” My mother sat back, looking defeated. 

“I apologize as well,” Frigga said. “Clearly, you raised a bright young lady, Magnolia.” My mother nodded, but she could not look at me. She was a proud woman. 

“Why me?” I said. “Why not Lady Sif of Casterly Rock? Wouldn’t that be closer to you?”

“It is closer. However, Lady Sif is to marry my eldest, Thor. We wanted you because Highgarden is not only home to many farmlands, but also your soldiers are smart people. My husband Odin knows war, but only to an extent. Your father and his soldiers are seasoned in war on land and sea.”

“You need our intelligence and numbers,” I said. 

“Exactly,” Frigga continued on. “We are gathering as many allies as we can. You and Sif are the keys to secure two of our biggest alliances. These marriages are very important to this rebellion, Cecilia.”

“I understand,” I said. I looked around, trying to take it all in. The air was tense and hard to breathe. “Maybe was right.”

“About what? What did Maybe tell you?” my mother questioned. 

“Maybe never said a word to me about any of this,” I explained. “But she did tell me that I would need time to reflect. That this meeting was very important and I would need time for myself. I hope you do not take offense, Frigga, but I must cut this off early. I wish to walk around.”

“I understand, my dear,” Frigga smiled. “Maybe another time?” I stood up and my mother followed me without saying goodbye to Frigga. When we were out of earshot of her, my mother started speaking.

“Cecilia, I want you to know. I did not want this. I do not want this,” my mother kept walking with me. “I tried to reason with your father. If there was another way, I would have made him do it.”

“All my life you have prepared me for two things: marriage and to be the lady of Highgarden. Why are you so against this now?”

“This is not what I wanted for you. I wanted a respectable lord for you. House Odinson of Pyke and their men are savages, Cecilia.”

“I know they pillage and they love a good fight, but that doesn’t mean they are savages, Mother. You taught me better than that.”

“They are rough and ill-mannered. They follow a different god. Frigga may not tell you, but I will. Thor may be the strongest warrior of Pyke, but his brother Loki has a different kind of power. You need to be careful.”

“You told me there was no true power to rumors.”

“Not these rumors. I must go back to Frigga to start the wedding plans. I’ll leave you here,” My mother took my hands. “I don’t say this often to you, but I am proud of you, Lia especially today. I will see you at dinner.” My mother kissed my cheek and left me to my thoughts.

This was happening whether I liked it or not. I have read about war. Some of the older servants lost their loved ones to it. War was not a good thing, but it was necessary. A king gone mad is not fit for the throne. He must perish, and I will do my part.


	2. The Prince of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives at Highgarden with a Pyke army at his back. Your wedding takes place, and bad news travels to you the night of your wedding.

“I will not hurt her. You have my word.” Ramsay Snow

A fortnight has passed since I had heard about the rebellion and my oncoming marriage. Highgarden seemed a little bit darker because of it. It wasn’t that I wasn’t happy, but I started to notice the details I didn’t see before. 

My morning maid who served me tea reported the actual news to me, instead of my father’s script. I saw servants talk under their breath about the rebellion. I lied to my sisters more than once about what was really happening. None of this felt good. 

I took tea with Frigga and my mother in the afternoons now instead of Maybe. As we prepared for the wedding, she and I would get to know each other. I stared at my tea. Stirring it around and around watching the same light brown liquid go in circles. 

Frigga and my mother were discussing who would sit where. It was going to be a small and quick wedding to avoid suspicion from the capital. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched one of Lady Frigga’s girls walk in on us.

“My lady,” she said. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but your son has arrived.” My heart sank to my stomach. He was here. 

“Do you want to come with?” Frigga said, getting up. I shook my head.

“I’m sorry, my lady. I’m not ready,” I said. Frigga rubbed my shoulder.

“I understand,” Frigga left with her girl and my mother, and I sat here alone. I didn’t want to see him, but I could look upon him if he didn’t know I was there. I took an alternate route to my father’s hall. He had to go there first to greet my father. It was customary and polite. I just had to beat him there first. 

When I reached the end of the hallway, the same heavy, wooden doors greeted me with no soldiers standing guard Sneaking inside, I scurried to the same curtain Frigga hid behind. I pulled it in front of me when I heard the door open. 

“Loki Odinson, welcome to Highgarden,” the voice was gruff. My father. “How was your journey? I hope it was smooth. I heard it can get rough on the seas,” my father said.

“Better than others,” another voice said. It was low and soothing. It had to have been him. “The weather here is beautiful as my mother described. She told me you have been nothing but gracious hosts to her.” 

“The pleasure is ours, Loki,” my father said. “Can everyone step out of the room? I wish to speak with my future son alone.” I heard more footsteps exit the hall and the door swing shut.

“I want to thank you in advance for hosting my men and me,” Loki started. He seemed to be very thankful so far. Perhaps he was kind? “My men training alongside yours will be productive for both of us. I expect we will start planning for battle soon.”

“Yes, I agree. We have to move fast. When King Malekith hears word, we must be prepared for anything.”

“I will have my men starting training with yours tomorrow,” Loki said. I took a hold of the curtains very slowly. I wanted to see my future husband my way, no one else’s. 

“Good. Your parents told me many things about you, you know?” my father said. “They told me that you are more intelligent and more mentally strong than your older brother.”

“I believe that’s a matter of opinion, my lord,” Loki stated. His voice gave no emotion whether he was happy about that statement or not. I tilted the curtain back and peeked at him. I saw his green eyes and his hard face. He was so serious. His long black hair touched his shoulders, and his armor was gold. His garments under his armor were an emerald green. It’s odd that he did not wear his house colors, but it did not matter. He looked handsome.

“They spoke highly of your accomplishments,” my father walked back to his chair, and I hid more of myself behind the curtains as I listened in to them. “You are well-read and quite the swordsman. You defeated the Desert Snake at hand to hand combat?”

“Yes, my lord,” I could hear his smile. My father was buttering his ego. My father warned me about men with big egos. He never liked a man who fought for the glory and for women to warm their bed. This wasn’t a conversation. This was a test.

“Your parents tell me you are good match for my daughter, Cecilia. What do you think?” There it was. The test. I heard an exhale and then Loki started to speak.

“I know what answer you want. You want me to say that she and I will be happy, but you and I know this is not the truth. Lord Garth, war is coming. This is an alliance.”

He was honest. He wasn’t trying to impress my father or anyone. He knew what the truth was, and he was ready to face it. He wasn’t excited about this idea either, but he knew it was necessary. My heart dropped a little. I had a little hope that he would be a little happy for us. 

“Honesty,” my father said. “That is your answer.”

“Yes,” Loki responded, confirming his answer. There was a moment of silence in the room, but it wasn’t tense. I could still hear people outside, and the wind slightly blowing against the curtains.

“Very well,” my father said standing up. “I am looking forward to fighting alongside you. However, if you hurt her, there will be consequences. This kingdom may be rose, but there are thorns. Be careful what you do, especially to her.” 

“I don’t intend to,” Loki said. “My mother would not choose anyone for me. I value her judgment.” Loki valued his mother, just as I valued my father. Loki was similar to me in many ways maybe we could get along. At least, that’s what I kept telling myself for the rest of the night.

The next morning was a blur. As much as my mother, Frigga, and my chambermaids tried to console me, I had a restless night. What if I could not go through with it? What if I slipped up somehow? What if I just ran? 

I stood in my dress facing the mirror. My dress had dainty white flowers along my sides and around my back. The fabric flowed so beautifully behind me. My hair was also tied back with flowers native to Highgarden. I felt bad that my emotions did not match the beautiful dress. 

Nobles and royal officials around me kept smiling and watched me walk down the aisle with my father. The sept was decorated with flowers cascading down columns. I saw my future husband at the end of the aisle. He had an emotionless face.

My mother was in the front row. She smiled at me, tears rimming her eyes. My younger sisters, Dahlia and Amaryllis, stood next to her. They were head over heels in love with everything around them, including my betrothed. I could see why. His gold armor and horned helmet made him look like a king. My father handed me off to him, and Loki took my hand.

Maybe I was panicking too much. Maybe marriage to someone like him would be easier than I thought it would be. His hands gently held mine while his thumb went over my knuckles. It felt comforting, and my nerves were washed away by his touch. 

After we said the sacred words to each other, Loki placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. He was warm and inviting. I returned the kiss, but I didn’t want to be too eager. Once we separated, Loki took my hand and guided me down the steps.

Guards escorted us towards the main courtyard where the feast would be held. Loki and I sat above everyone else. People loyal to our cause surrounded us. Nobles, high merchants, and philosophers ate and celebrated around us. I smiled at anyone who came to congratulate Loki and me. In turn, Loki nodded his head without saying a word. 

“Did you like the food?” I asked him. “The fish was wonderful, but I’m sure you have had better.”

“It was okay,” Loki exhaled. He continued to look around at everyone else. His eyes narrowed to the right of me. I looked in the same direction, but I only saw Sir Petra talking to a high merchant. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Don’t speak,” Loki answered right away. He kept staring at the pair, sitting forward a little more. I sat back, confused. People watching was interesting, but to do it so intensely was concerning. His eyes narrowed on Sir Petra as if he knew something. 

I would not sit here and wait for an answer. I stood up and walked towards Sir Petra. He certainly did not look suspicious. The high merchant and the seasoned knight were in the middle of a joke when I approached him.

“So, the whore says, ‘That’s where you put it?’” The high merchant said while laughing. Sir Petra laughed deeply and long until he saw me.

“My lady! You should not hear these jokes. They are not made for your ears!” He tried to compose himself.

“It’s alright,” I answered. “Are you both enjoying yourselves?”

“Oh yes, Lady Cecilia,” the high merchant told me. “Congratulations to you and your new husband! And thank you for inviting my family and me.”

“Thank you for coming.”

“Your new husband seems to not like him very much,” the high merchant gestured towards Loki who was looking less than pleased.

“The people of Pyke are not known for their pleasantness,” I said. “I’m sure nothing is wrong.”

“I don’t know, my lady,” Sir Petra said. “He’s been staring at me for a while now.” I opened my mouth to say something until I heard my uncle Mace bang his sword against his shield.

“We came, we saw, we feasted!” he shouted to everyone. The room silenced around him, beaming at the celebration. “But now, I believe it is time for the bride and groom to feast on each other!” 

I blushed. The bedding ceremony.

I had completely forgotten about the bedding ceremony. Suddenly, I felt men pick me up from behind rush out the door with me. They hurried me through the castle and towards Loki’s room. I heard their laughter and male taunts. I truly hated this tradition.

They set me down and shoved me into the room. Loki followed close behind, but he had no women all over him. He just rushed into the room and shut the door on everyone before they could walk in. Loki locked the door and turned to face me with an exhausted face.

“Don’t worry, I hate this tradition too,” I said, speaking what we were both thinking.

“I’m glad we agree on something,” Loki replied. We both heard the crowd outside the room. “The knight you were speaking to, how long has he been here?”

“Sir Petra? For the past ten years, I believe? He came to my father with little on his back when I was a child. Why?” Loki narrowed his eyes at me.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I was there. Why is this so important?” Loki was about to open his mouth when we heard a knock on the door. 

“Loki, this is urgent,” a voice said from the other side. Loki opened the door to a blonde-haired man.

“What is it, Fandral?” he asked.

“A note just arrived, it’s from your father,” Fandral handed the paper to Loki. “A Vindici loyalist let out word about your brother’s wedding. They never caught him. He is on his way to King’s Landing.” 

“I knew this would happen. Does Lord Garth know?” Loki said.

“Yes, he’s expecting you in the war council now,” Fandral looked at me. “As lovely as your bride looks, I’m afraid your wedding night will have to wait.” I smiled. Loki didn’t say a word about my dress or me the entire night, but it was nice of his friend Fandral to say something so nice.”

“I apologize, my lady,” Loki said. “Despite my attitude earlier, I was looking forward to tonight. I hope you sleep well.” Loki placed another kiss on my cheek. The same warm feeling washed over me. 

After he left with Fandral, I was left alone in Loki’s room. He had no flowers anywhere, but he did have crates of papers and books everywhere. I went over to the bed and undressed myself. 

I should sleep. When King Malekith gets word of both of the Odinson boys marrying girls like Sif and I, he will know and that is when the sleepless nights will start. I had a restful sleep with no dreams, just darkness. I awoke to sun shining as usual, but there was no sign of Loki. He was nowhere. 

I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. I did not know what to expect, but it wasn’t this. I thought at least he would be here to greet me good morning. I heard a small knock on the door.

“Come in!” I said excited. My chambermaid walked in smiling at me. I frowned and looked back down at my fingers.

“Hello, my lady,” she said bringing over today’s gown to me “Are you okay? You seem sad.” 

“I’m sorry, Elise, I just thought you were someone else.”

:Loki’s POV:

I was more than relieved when Fandral retrieved me from my bedroom. I couldn’t bed her. Not yet. I was not ready.

“She’s very pretty,” Fandral said breaking the silence. “Your mother knows how to pick them.”

“She is.” I walked just as fast as he did, but my body felt locked up.

“You’re not happy,” Fandral observed.

“Oh, I’m completely ecstatic. This is my wedding night, Fandral! I couldn’t be happier than to spend it with older and grumpier men.” 

“You and I both know you couldn’t have bedded Lia if you tried.” Fandral said as we approached the war room. “She’s still on your mind, isn’t she? The other girl?” I walked past Fandral and into the war room, not answering his question.


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You invite Loki to tea. Loki is left in deep thought while they are planning for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we doing guys? I wanted to post this earlier, but life happens :( But, I will try to keep my "post on Monday" schedule. What do you think? Please let me know.

“I don’t know what is more tragic that I keep looking for you wherever I go or that you’re never there.” - Unknown

Things did not start out as I expected. I should have known better. This marriage was not like the magical tales I read as a child. I was finishing up my breakfast when Elise started to take the dishes away.

“Elise, do you know of my husband’s whereabouts?” I asked as an idea started to cook in my head.

“I know he’s supposed to be in the war council with your father, my lady,” she responded. Elise continued to clean up after me. Her blonde curls sometimes got in the way of her work. She was a little younger than I am. Her family has served mine for a century. All of the women were handmaidens to the queen and their daughters. 

“Thank you, Elise,” I said. I sat back in my chair. “You don’t think they will be in that war council all day do you? They have to take a break at some point.”

“I suppose so.”

“Do me a favor, Elise. Go to the war council room and invite Loki to afternoon tea. If anyone asks why you are there, say it came from me. If they have an issue with it, they can take it up with me.” Elise nodded her head and headed off. As soon as she did, I headed towards the kitchens. 

Walking through the halls, I noticed Loki’s men training alongside my men. They were trying to get along. My mother was right. These were ill-mannered men. I heard their crude jokes and mocking laughter. One of them pushed one of my men and a small fight started until Sir Petra separated them. 

My mind drifted to last night.

_“Sir Petra? For the past ten years, I believe? He came to my father with little on his back when I was a child. Why?” Loki narrowed his eyes at me._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, I was there. Why is this so important?”_

He thought I was lying to him. Why would Loki be so concerned about Sir Petra on our wedding night? Well, it wasn’t much of a wedding night. I kept walking.  
I could smell the fresh bread in the air. I was getting close. Servants and maids went in and out of the kitchen doors. Some nodding at me as I walked by, some were too busy to do so. 

I was Lord Garth’s eldest, but the pressure to lead and be respected was never put on my shoulders. I smiled at them all anyways. One day, I will lead them. My father claimed I would know when and how to lead when it came time for that. My mother claimed I would lead through my husband.

I walked through the kitchen doors to see cooks chopping up vegetables and meat. From across the room, I could smell the broth that was cooking. Stew. Stew was tonight’s dinner. I shouldn’t get distracted by the food. I had a task to focus on, and it was getting hotter every second I was in here. Ovens and stoves seemed to be always on. The heat rose from them and stayed stagnant in the kitchen. 

“Kyle, where’s Amelia?” I said to the small boy sitting next to a sack of potatoes. Little Kyle pointed to a very small, very frail woman who was placing fruit on a plate. I zigged-zagged my way to her, not wanting to disturb anyone or get in their way.

“Good morning, Amelia,” I smiled. 

“What? I can’t hear you,” she said to me.

“Good morning, Amelia,” I said, louder this time.

“Ah, good morning, dear, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you could serve something different for my afternoon tea today.”

“Different? Different how? You don’t like the small sandwiches?”

“No, no, no. I do. I do. I just want to do something different today. I’m expecting a guest, and I really want to impress him.”

“Him?”

“My new husband, Loki.” Amelia tilted her head back and laughed.

“Dear, you don’t need to impress him. He’s your husband. You have him.” Amelia never married, but she had small pearls of wisdom from day to day. “He’s already yours. He should be grateful for who he married. He could have married that Northern girl. What’s her name?”

“Bertha, you’re speaking of Bertha,” I said. Amelia had cooked for other royal families before. She was an old woman set in her old ways. She thought so little of northern girls who had a less than appealing appearance. I hadn’t seen Bertha in years, but she is a perfectly nice girl. 

“What an ugly girl,” Amelia scoffed. 

“Never mind about Bertha,” she was trying my patience. “I would still like to do something different.” It took some convincing, but I managed to get Amelia to see my way. As soon as I got back to my room, I asked my chambermaids to fetch the good tea set. 

Before you get into Highgarden, there is a labyrinth you have to make your way through. To any castle-dweller, the winding twists and turns are easy. To any enemy, it is a nightmare. My father told me it took a particular enemy hours to get to the castle, and he had enough time to get everyone out. 

It was inside this labyrinth that I had my sanctuary. Only my chambermaids and I know how to get there. They key was knowing where to turn and what color rose arch to go through. It was not truly my sanctuary, I had inherited it from my grandmother who had created it. 

It was through an arch that had blue and yellow flowers. The first thing everyone noticed was the wooden lattice ceiling that had old vines hanging on strong to create a shade inside the outdoor room. A narrow and small table was set with the pure white tea set. 

Behind the table was a long bench covered in pillows. When I was younger, my handmaidens would find me napping out here. The shade from the sun and the soft noises of the wind and birds made this sanctuary perfect for naps. 

I sat down admiring my work. Amelia made the crab cakes I had requested. The tea was made from various herbs that made it light and fruitful to taste. All I did was wait for Loki. My father always appreciated when I invited him to tea. He told me it was always a lovely break from everything else in the world. I hoped Loki would feel the same.

I heard rustling and quiet footsteps. Elise walked through the floral arch with a half-smile with Frigga following her behind. 

“Good afternoon, Cecilia,” she greeted me.

“Good afternoon, my lady,” I greeted back while looking behind her. “Where is Loki? Is he behind you?” Frigga took a deep breath and smiled.

“I’m afraid he is not coming. He received your invitation, but he didn’t want to leave you alone. He apologizes and sent me instead,” Frigga explained. 

“Oh, I see,” I said. I looked down in shame. I felt a sharp blow in y stomach.

“This is a very lovely set. I would very much like to enjoy it with you,” Frigga quickly said. Frigga’s kindness helped offset the rejection I felt.

“I had my cook Amelia make crab cakes if you would like to enjoy them.”

“No thank you,” Frigga said. “Seafood never agreed with me.” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“But you’re married to Lord Odin,” I said. “I thought the people of Pyke enjoyed seafood.”

“They might, but I do not,” Frigga said. “Loki does enjoy seafood more than his brother. He always has, especially crab. He enjoyed taking the crab apart to find the satisfying meat at the end.” 

“What else did Loki enjoy as a child?” I questioned, pouring myself and Frigga tea.

“Reading, and lots of it,” Frigga started. “As a child, Loki got frequent chills from the sea. Thor and his friends were bigger and tougher than he was. He always tried to keep up with them, but he would overdo it every time. When he was in recovery, he would spend his days in bed reading.”

I leaned towards Frigga. I did not have Loki, but I did have company. 

: Loki’s POV:

This was harder than I thought it would be. I watched Lord Garth move pieces around the map in front of us. He was organized. My father never had a map of Westeros. He only battled with the sea. Lord Garth’s map including every mountain, forest, and pond imaginable in Westeros.

Other men spoke amongst themselves about where to go, the weak spots, the strong spots, and where to find more men. Fandral sat next to me, just as overwhelmed and tired as I was. 

I half-expected the war council room to be small and dark like the one in Pyke. This room was large and spacious. More than 20 men paced around giving their opinions and ideas left and right. It was maddening. Planning this rebellion did not require every man’s say. 

Some of them claimed I was too young for war. Garth knew better than that though. He asked for my opinion on taking some men to the Twins, and I agreed with him. One of his men argued that it would be a bad move. It was frustrating. It was annoying. 

My father sent me here knowing that I would be in the company of intelligent men. This was not an organized group. It was a zoo. I rolled my eyes and at the chaos. This rebellion was already a mess. The King himself could find us and kill us all if he wanted. 

If Lord Garth and I could have to ourselves, he could see that taking the Twins would be a good idea for us. I wanted to sack as many cities as we could. The less control Malekith had, the better chances for us to take the nine kingdoms.

I thought about Cecilia and her invitation. I should have accepted it. I married her less than a day ago, and here I am surrounded by arguing men who don’t approve it when I tell them they are wrong. I should be with Cecilia.

She seemed to be kind. Her essence was infectious. More people paid attention to her happiness and joy last night. Barely anyone looked or said anything to me. I did not mind. I was not disappointed when I first saw her. Then again, who would be? She was stunning and charming. She would be a good wife. I should be with her.

Then my mind went back to her. 

_“You and I both know you couldn’t have bedded Lia if you tried.” Fandral said as we approached the war room. “She’s still on your mind, isn’t she? The other girl?”_

She was not the other girl. She was my girl. She was where home was. She was alone and heartbroken while I am here, fighting a rebellion. I didn’t choose to leave her there. I thought about taking her with me. 

Maybe I could have a lover, but Odin put a stop to that before the idea became to fruition. My mother would never approve of it anyways. My mother did approve of Cecilia. I loved Frigga as much as my brother did, but I cursed her the day she told me of the arranged marriage.

“Loki,” Lord Garth called out to me. I approached the impressive wooden map.

“Your father is headed—

“North. He wants to rally the Jotun to our side, but he is being cautious. The Jotun and the Dark Elves have a strong alliance. However, sources told my father that may change soon.” I announced to the room.

“Fourteen boys,” Lord Garth shook his head. “He took fourteen boys from them. Gods know what is happening to them.” The room silenced. Malekith had a hand in many kidnappings across Westeros, but taking fourteen Jotun boys purely for fighting was the tipping point.

“That is why we must agree and take action now,” Sir Petra said behind me. He stepped in front of me, pushing me back. My left hand formed a fist. Fandral grabbed it and shook his head.  
He mouthed the words: Not worth it. There was something about him. Something oddly familiar I couldn’t place my finger on. 

“If we head to the Twins, we could meet with Thor and the rest of House Anker there. We could have a strong force to head North with your father.”

“No, my father is already on his way with a small group. He is afraid if he shows up with his army then the Jotun will see it as a threat or an attack,” I continued. “My father wished for the northern and western country to unite to take on the south and the east.”

“It’s a stupid move to go with a small group to Winterfell to the Jotun. House Laufey is a proud house,” Sir Petra said to me. 

“A proud house that just had the young taken from them,” Lord Garth added. He looked at me. “It is wise your father does this now with a small group to avoid trouble and detection. Your brother, on the other hand, does not know how to stay quiet.” 

I heard Fandral chuckle behind me. I tried not to laugh. Thor was known for his loud personality and glorious parties. Father should have stayed with him to keep him in line. 

“I love my brother, but I agree he can be a fool,” I said. “What are you suggesting?”

“House Anker and Thor need our help. They do not know of this wedding, but they know of his. Once word is sent to King Malekith, he will respond. Our focus should be to defend Casterly Rock.” Lord Garth continued. I tried to pay attention, but it was no good. 

I thought of Thor. How happy he must be with his new wife. Thor went from girl to girl, never giving his heart away completely. How fortunate Thor and Sif must be, to be so happy and in love. 

It wasn’t fair. I had everything I ever wanted in my arms, and she was taken away from only to be replaced with—

I shouldn’t say awful things about Cecilia. I didn’t know her. This wasn’t her fault. That would not be fair to her. I thought about her kind invitation again, and I felt low. She was only trying to be kind to me. She was my wife. I shouldn’t be thinking of past lovers. I should be with Cecilia.

But I need to be here with Garth’s men and my men. I have to be stuck in this room with them. This rebellion will not fight itself.


	4. The Rogue Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> A couple of things before you read :) 
> 
> 1\. After some thinking, I'd ike to update this more frequently, not just on Mondays. So, starting NEXT week, I'm gonna post new chapters Monday and Thursday.   
> 2\. I was wondering if I should this story elsewhere. I do have a personal tumblr and I'm an avid follower of Tumblr's Loki Imagine Blog. I could make a side-blog dedicated to all my fanfics. What do you think? I would love to get a second opinion :)  
> 3\. *drumroll* MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED ON SATURDAY. YAAAASSSS. Not but really, I'm very excited about this. I'm her maid of honor <3\. So, naturally, i'll be very busy all week. So, i apologize if I don't respond right away or if I make a boo-boo and post the next chapter late.

I would not give up that easily. He may have rejected my invitations the first couple of times, but he will not reject it this time. I was determined to spend time with Loki. I refuse to have a quiet and fruitless marriage. 

My parents did not easily get along when they were first wed. They did not love each other, but they were friends. They talked to one another. They spent time with one another. Then they had my sisters and me.

I sent Elise with another invitation to Loki, but not for tea. Loki had been here for a week, and he has not visited the Highgarden library yet. If I was correct, Loki could not turn me down. Given that he was tired of the people at our reception, I could only assume he would like to enjoy peace and quiet instead of conversation.

I wore a dress with longer sleeves today as it had been raining all morning. I loved my home, but whenever it rained I had to avoid certain hallways and rooms because they were open to the elements. Today was a perfect day to stay inside the library. 

The Highgarden library was not as grand as the library in Oldtown, but it was close. Poets and writers of the Nine Kingdoms would come here to write, read, and find inspiration. We had old collections and histories of the Nine Kingdoms along with new tales and stories of war and love. 

The library itself was two stories tall with shelves that reached for the ceiling as if they were growing trees. Books and scrolls were organized and kept neat due to my mother’s fear that anything could be damaged. I flopped myself down on a worn chair. It was old and torn, but the lumps made it comfortable. It also constantly smelled like candles burning.

I picked up my copy of Tales of Love and Lore of Highgarden and started at the beginning. Many books were written about my family and ancestors, however this book was more about our people. Who they were, their fights, their romances, and their happiness written in this book. 

Just as I was about to read, I heard giggling. I turned to my left to see blonde curls and a bright colored dress. 

“Elise?” I said aloud to myself. She was shushing her partner. I tilted my head and shifted my body to get a better look. 

Armor with the Odinson crest and blonde hair gave it away. Fandral. Loki’s friend. His hand went to stroke Elise’s cheek so gently. I felt myself blush at spying at the pair. Fandral pulled her close and whispered in her ear. A pang of jealousy rang in my stomach.

No, that was not fair to Elise. She deserved love. Ever since the tryst with an honorless soldier, Elise’s heart was full of woe. I did everything in my power to make her happy, but it was no use. I couldn’t give her what she truly wanted, but maybe Fandral could.

Elise’s eyes smiled at her new admirer. She closed her eyes and they kissed so softly and quietly. They were in their own world. There was no oncoming war, no rebellion, and no children being hurt. There was only them, and I looked on like a caged bird looks at the sky.

At least one of us was happy.

I continued on to the next story as I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned sharply, but I was met with disappointment again as I saw Frigga smiling back at me.

“Again?” I said a little bit more rudely than I wanted to be.

“I’m so sorry, Cecilia,” Frigga apologized. “The war council—

“I know,” I interrupted her. My mother would slap my hand for doing that.

“If you long for company, I would be happy to join you,” Frigga said. I shook my head.

“Did he say why?”

“No, he only spoke of the rebellion.” I stood up from my spot.

“Thank you Frigga. I do appreciate your kindness, but I would like to enjoy reading by myself today.” I bowed my head, and she repeated in return. I tried not to keep my hopes up, but I couldn’t help but slouch my shoulders and drag myself back to our room. 

My mother claimed it was only proper that my husband and I shared a room despite only knowing each other for a week. Collectively, Loki and I had a lot of things together, so our room looked crowded and messy. There was green everywhere. Green curtains and sheets, green plants, and a dark green bed to finish. Our handmaidens sorted through our clothes, but they left the books and personal items untouched.

As a child, I was taught to never touch something that isn’t yours. However, Loki’s pile of books in the corner looked so curious. Some of them had a squid carved into the binding, others had leather and metal. I picked up one of Loki’s books and looked at the cover. The Rogue Prince.   
It was smaller than the other books, but it had new binding. The leather was shiny and soft. The pages were yellowed and some of the corners were folded in. I opened the book to the first page and I saw handwriting inside the book. 

_Loki, I had asked the author to give me an early copy of this for your birthday. I hope you enjoy it. Love, your mother, Frigga._

It was his birthday gift. How sweet of her to think of something like that for him. My mother was very protective over any piece of literature she could find. A book that was tarnished by its owner is an abused book. That trait passed down to me, but the written inscription was very sweet. I turned the page and I almost froze.  
Handwriting was all over it. I turned to the next page, more handwriting and arrows and lines. I kept turning the pages to find doodles and symbols all across the book. It was not in Frigga’s hand. This penmanship was quick, big, and skinny. 

This was Loki’s hand.

I had read the Rogue Prince before, but never this way. Loki had put down his thoughts and deductions on the margins of the pages. I read one of them.

_His choice will have consequences. He does not see it now, but they will unfold in front of him. He will not be able to stop it. He can only be a spectator to his own downfall._

Loki had a dark mind, and I became rabidly curious. I sat down on one of our larger seats and began reading. With every page, he wrote more of what he thought. It felt like he was talking to me about the story and about himself. 

_The Archmaester writes of war like a sad, romantic thing. This is awfully naïve of him. War is not romantic or sad. It is angry. It is the screaming of thousands of men. It is the wrath of their mothers begging for their safe return. It is the promised vengeance on the wronged._

I never liked war. I thought men could resolve their issues with conversation and compromise, but we did not live in that kind of world. Loki was right. War was awful and angry. It made new wives into widows. It made children lonely and mothers depressed. I wanted to take in all his thoughts so badly. I stopped reading the story completely, and I focused solely on his marginal notes.

_Love is such a delicate thing. I hope when the time comes that I will handle it as carefully as I can. I must promise myself that I will treat her, whoever she is, with kindness and respect. I will vow to myself that when she comes for me that I will give all of myself to her._

My heart skipped a beat. He wanted love too. He was preparing himself for it. Perhaps he wasn’t rejecting these invitations on purpose. Maybe my father and his men kept him away because they truly needed him. I curled up into the large seat and exhaled all of my doubts out. My mother underestimated him. Loki would be a good husband to me.

: Loki’s POV:

I could tell Lord Garth was getting frustrated just as much as me. I received messages from my brother and my father every morning. My father would tell me his ideas to relay to Garth. He wanted to march on the Riverlands and go to the Vale and the North. Garth agreed with him. He just didn’t know where to start. Riverrun was an option, but Laras, a high-ranking general, kept arguing against it. He claimed Harrenhal would be easier to sack. To my best knowledge, Harrenhal was a haunted and empty place. What use would we have for it? A safe haven? A waste? 

The wooden map laid in front of us like blank page. The options ran through my head. Taking Riverrun, sacking Harrenhal, defending Casterly Rock. I felt a growing pain between my eyes. I had been stuck inside this room with the same men arguing over one another for days.

This was madness.

Garth raised his hand, and all his men stopped talking.

“We’re taking a break,” he sighed. “There is food in the hall that has been waiting for us.” My eyes itched and the headache grew on my forehead. I rubbed my eyes as I followed Garth and his men to the dining hall. Meats and ale were placed on the table for us.

His men no longer spoke of war or rebellion. They spoke of their families and their favorite books. They spoke of their wives, and I remembered mine. I had barely seen her since we wed, and I had rejected every single invitation she gave to me. I looked at the ground. Dirt covered the stone tiles.

“Loki, go eat,” Garth said, patting my back. “Standing around will not help you think. Food in your stomach will.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” I replied. I tried to shake the feeling off. He guided me over to his spot and I sat next to him.

“You’re guilty about something,” Garth quietly said as he started to eat his chicken. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not. Your eyes look towards the ground. You’ve been nursing an ache all morning. On top of that, you’re a recently married man and I haven’t seen you smile once.” I felt my stomach drop. He was right. I filled my mouth with food, so I wouldn’t be able to answer. 

“I’m not stupid, boy,” Garth told me. “Your brother is with the idiots. You are here with me because your father knows you have a better mind than your brother. You are in the company of some of the best minds in Westeros.”

“Yet, none of you can agree with each other,” I muttered.

“With intelligence comes disagreement. Some of it is out of ego. Other opinions are out of concern,” he explained. “Rebellion is never easy. Everything must be thought out. Every single thing.” I continued to eat. Sir Petra was on the other side of the table. Over the past couple of days, he had done well to avoid me. 

“Lord Garth, how long has Sir Petra been in your service?” 

“Over ten years. He came here with practically nothing. He was fighting in illegal rings when guards brought him to me. My wife advised I would throw him in the dungeons. I thought his talents could be used elsewhere.”

“So you gave him a knighthood?” I narrowed my eyes at Garth. He chuckled.

“Yes, everyone was against it. Saying I was using poor judgment. My men do not come from rich backgrounds, Loki. They come from hardship and the dirt. I would rather plant seeds than throw them away. This is a kingdom of growth, not of punishment.” I hummed. Lord Garth knew more about ruling than I could ever hope to. His peers respected him and they followed his orders. I couldn’t help thinking if that was all there is to it. Respect and growth. 

“What if he betrays you?” I asked.

“Then he is a fool. What kind of a man waits ten years to betray his lord?” Garth said. “Why do you ask these questions, Loki? Did Sir Petra offend you?” I shook my head.

“He looks familiar to me, that’s all.”

“Petra has been to many lands. He’s never mentioned Pyke, but I know your father has taken you to other kingdoms as a child. Maybe you have seen him somewhere else.” Garth continued eating, and I let the suspicious thoughts go. A man who waits ten years to betray his lord is a fool. Suddenly, Fandral took a seat in front of Lord Garth and I, making a fuss to sit down as if he ran here.

“Where have you been?” I said, still rubbing my forehead. 

“Busy,” Fandral smiled. 

“Busy enough to skip out on the war room?” I said.

“Yes, someone has to write and deliver the constant messages between Odin, Thor, and yourself,” Fandral explained. I wanted to believe him, but I knew when people were lying to me. I observed the discolored marks on his neck and chest. Another lover. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. If I scolded Fandral now, Lord Garth would think ill of my men and myself. I would save this lecture for later. 

“Have we decided on any actions yet?” Fandral asked, half of his mouth full.

“Unfortunately, my spies haven’t seen or heard anything from the Vindici loyalist. I assume he’s close to King’s Landing. Going to Casterly Rock with a united force seems to be the best and most supported idea,” Garth wrapped his large hand around his equally large goblet. “What of Odin? Thor?”

I sat up, ready for Fandral’s report.

“Odin had avoided detection so far in the North. He is going in disguise out of fear of the Jotun people and House Laufey. This morning he sent a white crow to blend in with the snow. As for   
Thor,” Fandral shot a knowing look at me. “Thor and House Anker are scrambling. They sent a party to find the Vindici loyalist, but have heard nothing back from them.”

I placed my head in my hands. At least Garth’s men were organized and smart enough to know better.

“Does Odin know of this?” Garth asked.

“I only assume so,” Fandral frowned. “If the party does catch and kill the loyalist, what then?” 

“King Malekith would assume the worst and he will respond.” Garth said.

“And if the loyalist makes it to the King?” 

“Then our King will know of this rebellion sooner than we wanted him to. Either way, Thor and House Anker of Casterly Rock are in danger.”

I sank my head further into my hands. This rebellion has not started yet, and we were already losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got rid of the book quotes. I wasn't sure if they were adding anything to the story. I didn't think you guys would miss them. :P But, I feel like it's dragging. That's why I'm gonna go back into my plotty-plot notes and see what i can do better. Idk. I'm not so proud of these beginning chapters as much as I want to be.


	5. The Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss.   
> Okay, so I'm sorry. This chapter is latey-late late. SOOO late. Wow. Sorry.
> 
> Moving on, the wedding was beautiful. My bestie was beautiful. Her husband was beautiful. I was beautiful. In case if anyone was curious, the colors were red and gold. The ceremony was under 20 minutes. And cheesecake is better than wedding cake, sorry, but it's true.
> 
> But we're hitting the halfway mark of the first arc or "season" of this story guys! Woo! There's a certain pair of chapters I can't wait for. ohohohohoho. So good. 
> 
> In other news, I got a tumblr dedicated to all my fanfiction things. ( https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ) Go give it a look, give it a follow, do whatever. But as always, let me know what you think. I love feedback. I feed on feedback.
> 
> -CK

Finishing the Rogue Prince was easy. I felt like I knew Loki more. Well, at least, I knew what he wrote. You cannot simply know someone by just reading their thoughts on paper. I set the book back to where I found it. I couldn’t settle for this. This was not how marriage is supposed to be. Even spouses who hate each other talk from time to time. Did Loki hate me?

No. No, that’s a silly thought. I shook my head. He couldn’t hate me. I have done him no wrong. I have done him no good either. We haven’t done anything. My foot started tapping against our marble floor; I needed something else. 

I scanned the room. More of Loki’s books and scrolls were spread around in stacks and piles of no order. He hadn’t had the time to come to our room to sort it all out. That’s when I saw it. A leather bound book with a snake sigil. Two snakes weaving in and out of each other until they formed a mixture of an “S” and an infinity symbol. It wasn’t the symbol of any house I knew. Perhaps it was a new house that I wasn’t aware of.

The cover was torn and the binding was weak. It had been opened and closed many times. This must be a favorite. There was no title. No author name. I opened the cover, and there was no inscription. Frigga did not give this to him. I turned to the next page to see the same symbol again in print. The snakes looked oddly mischievous as if they knew the contents of these pages better than anyone else. I turned to the next page.

_I suppose it has come to that time. Many intellectuals have kept their thoughts to their own journals. I must join them somehow. I am so far from Oldtown, and my oaf brother and his friends couldn’t be less interested in anything I have to say. Keeping a collection of these thoughts could be useful. Both for progress in my studies and progress in well-being._

_Not much was done today. It had been a rather uneventful day. The storms were too rough to go out onto the sea for Thor or anyone. He is mostly walking around in boredom. I found a book to read, but even that became boring. The story was fictional, but unentertaining. Maester Mimir suggested that I start writing my thoughts down. That this could potentially pass the time. He may be right._

This wasn’t another novel. This was Loki’s journal. I closed it and immediately put it back, fearing that Loki would walk in any second. But would he? He hasn’t really been in this room since our wedding night. Even then, servants brought him fresh clothes. I don’t even know where he has been sleeping or if he’s been sleeping at all. I sighed and put my face in my hands. 

My father would spend day and night figuring out the problems and concerns of Highgarden. He would lose sleep over it. He would become obsessed with it. I hoped Loki wasn’t the same. 

I looked back at the journal. The snakes twirling and entwining with each other. Hissing noises beckoned me to them. My finger ran over the sooth cover again.

“No,” I said aloud to myself. “These are his private thoughts. You can’t. You can’t read this.” The words came out, but I didn’t believe them. His notes in the Rogue Prince were so enticing and fascinating. It felt so good to read what someone else thought, but reading someone else’s private thoughts—especially your husband’s—was a violation of privacy. 

The two snakes hissed in my head again as if by magic. They knew I was there, and they sang to me. My fingers ran over the binding again. The pages were thick and uneven. It smelled of the sea and candlelight. I picked the book back up again gently. What if an alarm were to sound off? No, that would be ridiculous. Magic doesn’t really exist. Sillier thoughts have been had.

I sat back down with the journal in hand. I opened to where I left off. Reading a few more pages couldn’t hurt. 

:Loki’s POV:

The waves.

They were crashing. No, not crashing. Just saying hello and kissing the sand. 

She was there. She was so beautiful. I could see her fingers reach out for mine. I longed to touch them. My hand reached for hers until I felt something pulling my hand back. I turned to see Cecelia. Her (h/c) hair waving in the wind. Some of it went over her face. I went to brush it away, but then I heard her shriek. She was angry with me. She was angry I was touching Cecelia.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I said, but it did not console her. She only kept shrieking. The high-pitched sound rang through my ears and I felt the world shake. Sand moved to and fro aggressively. Waves were crashing down hard. The sky was turning gray and I could hear—

“Loki! Get up!” Fandral shook me. “Are you awake yet?” I took a hold of my surroundings. Scribbled notes were around me. The battle table had figurines of each house set on land and little landmarks decorated the small scale Westeros. No one else was there. I had fallen asleep in the battle room again. My hand rubbed my sore neck.

“Again. It happened again,” I said, cursing myself.

“Napping?” Fandral asked. He grabbed my dark green cloak and handed it to me.

“No, dreaming. I dreamt of both of them this time,” I admitted. “It never happened before. I mean, Cecilia has never shown up before.”

“Cecelia was there? What was she doing?”

“She stopped me from touching her. Her hair was in her face. I went to move it away and then…” My words trailed off. It was hard to say it in front of my mother, but Fandral knew. He knew very well. He nodded.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he said. “There are more important matters. Lord Garth is gathering everyone in his throne room.”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone,” Fandral firmly said. “A raven came from King’s Landing.” I was standing, but I felt the floor being ripped out from beneath me.

“From King’s Landing? Are you sure?” I asked, giving Fandral the same worried look he was giving me.

“Yes, the official seal was on it. Loki, we need to go,” I saw Fandral’s eyebrows knit together. He left me. I struggled to follow as I swung my cloak over me. 

“Is this a joke? Because if it is, it’s not a very good joke.”

“I wouldn’t joke about this, Loki,”Fandral kept his fast pace through the hallways. “This is not a prank or a joke. I swear to you. All I know is that we received it in the late night. Hagar the Mighty thought it was some kind of joke or maybe even a fake. Upon a closer look, we saw the hidden “V” on the wax seal. It’s from him.” My heart was racing. I couldn’t tell if it was from fear or anger.

Fandral and I entered the throne room. Many of Lord Garth’s men were here already, along with council officials and the rest of the court. My superior knights nodded at me as I passed by them. I exchanged knowing looks with Lord Garth. My eyes scanned the rest of the room. The windows were open to let in the natural light, but that did not make the room feel any lighter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cecelia. She stood with her head down and her hands together. Her dress was made of the same dark green as my cloak, except her dress had intricate patterns weaving in and out of her dress. I should be standing with her. 

I walked over to her. My boots clicked the ground near her and she became startled. She gasped and took one and a half steps back. 

“Sorry,” she apologized to me. She looked so sad. No, not sad. Hopeless. I had given her every reason to hate me. I never gave her a proper greeting. I was rude on our wedding, and I haven’t spent a night with her since. I rejected her every invitation. I didn’t think she would be so affected by this.

I wanted to say that it hurt me. I wanted to say that seeing her like this was breaking my heart, but truth was, I felt fine. I straightened myself next to her, and she stood still like a stone. 

:Lia’s POV:

He stood still so tall and protective. Is he protective? I never thought about that before. He wasn’t wearing any armor, but his demeanor was cold, but puzzling. As if he was a master of his own chessboard. 

Still, I felt awful.

Here was a man who was only doing his best to protect my family, my people, and his people from harm, and I was going through his things. I read his personal thoughts. I should tell him. Would he care? Does he care about what I do? 

I read enough about my husband to know that his childhood was not the best. Pyke was not a Highgarden. Pyke was full of vile, tough men. Thor was born to be their king. He would wake and go to the sea. He would train. He would fight anyone who would let him. Thor would beat a man to a pulp if they didn’t give up. 

Loki was different. Loki was born with something. He never talked about it in his entries, but he was sick a lot. Loki found himself in his own bed on most days. His old maids would tell him stories and histories of the world around him. He read books, studied under maesters, and observed others. Loki learned and learned and learned until his intelligence gave him respect.

Because who would respect a sickly boy over a strong one? 

My father always told me and prepared me for the idea of ruling over Highgarden one day with my husband. He never gave me any doubt, but now I see that I am very privileged. My father believed in me. Odin did not give Loki a single chance.

I couldn’t wrap my mind around it. I so desperately wanted to ask him all about it. I wanted to tell him that he is valued and that he works too hard. These efforts were fruitless. How could I tell him how I feel without giving away that I read his journal? 

I watched Loki stare intently at my father. As he sat down in front of everyone, someone filled a goblet of his wine. This was not good news. Elise had brought me here and asked me to relay the news to her. Too many servants and maids had been spreading rumors. They were scared. 

She told me late in the night a message came from the King. Does he know of Loki and I’s marriage? And of Thor and Sif’s? What would he say? What would we do?

My father clinked his glass several times before the room had settled down. The court turned to him. Once the room was silenced, he took a gulp of wine and exhaled. 

“King Malekith has sent us a message,” he began. “There was a traitor at Thor and Sif’s wedding. He rode off into the night. Thor had sent some men after him, hoping he could stop him.” My father shook his head. 

“He made it to King’s Landing, and the men never came back. The traitorous messenger told King Malekith and his court everything. Thor marrying Sif, and my daughter marrying Loki. He told them why and when and how. He knows about our plans to revolt.” At that time, a servant came forward with a scroll in hand. He handed it to my father, and he unfurled the scroll. My father began to read.

“I am coming for you. I am coming for your men in shined armor. Your proud men. Your coward men. Your men who pray, and your men who kill. I am coming for you false lords, false nobles, and your false kings and gods. I am coming for your women in labor. Your women who fuck endlessly and your women who never fucked at all. I am coming for your false women and your tiny children. I am coming for all of you, and you will die at my hands. I will burn you all.”

The words felt cold and stiff. I felt nothing and everything at the same time. You always think of death happening to someone else somewhere else far away. You never think of it happening to you.

The room was quiet. Everyone was digesting the words. I didn’t need much time. He was coming. He was coming here to kill all of us.


	6. The Panic of Highgarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo everybody!  
> I don't really have much to add here other than I hope you enjoy and I would appreciate your feedback :)  
> Happy Reading!

People started to talk. The social buzz got louder and louder until one man behind me asked,

“What are we going to do?” he shouted it. It set people off. Then, many people asked my father too many questions at once. My father held his hands in the air to try to calm the room. 

“Please, silence,” but everyone just kept going. Some court ladies began to fall over. Other men started to yell at my father. “I said, silence!” The room’s volume went down to a quiet buzz. 

I looked at Loki who did not move. He was frozen. His hair, his breathing, all of it. It looked like he had been cut from icy stone. 

“Loki?” I whispered. “What’s going to happen?” He did not look at me. 

“I need to meet with my advisors immediately,” my father said out loud, not answering any of the questions being thrown at him. My father left his seat and walked straight through the doors back to the battle room. Loki turned to follow. I grabbed him before he could leave me.

“Loki, please,” I begged him. “What’s going to happen?” I would settle for an inkling of information. Loki turned to look at me, and gently took my arm off of his. People were scrambling behind us. I heard a woman screaming to get a raven to her family. 

“I’m sorry, Cecelia,” he said and then walked away. He went through the doors, and left me in the mad scramble. He left me in the chaos with nothing to hold onto. 

:Loki’s POV:

Dozens of men rushed down the halls to the battle room. Other men were following us, and just as I stepped into the room. Guards reprimanded nobles from entering the room. The doors closed behind us. 

“Get scouts to the western border now!” Lord Garth screamed at his top men. They scrambled out of the room and towards the stables. “I need them out there now! I want reports of who is out there and where they are!”

“None of this would have happened if we took action to go to Harrenhall like I suggested!” I heard a man behind me say. Lord Garth glared at him with flaring nostrils.

“That doesn’t matter now. We are at war. This revolution has begun,” he told us. “We need to decide what to do right now, and we need to agree on it. There are men coming here to burn us.”

“Send the prince’s army to die! It’s his father that started all of this!” I turned to see a blonde, fat man shut his mouth.

“I’m so glad that your heart is committed to the cause, Sir Keith,” I said. 

“Sir Keith is right,” Sir Petra said. “It was your father who started this rebellion. Your army should be first to defend us.”

“Self-preservation?” I shot back. “My house is allies with yours and you suggest my house should be the first to take the fall?” Fandral put his hand on my chest. I didn’t realize I was moving towards Sir Petra until he stopped me. 

“It’s not really an alliance when you haven’t consummated the marriage is it?” Sir Petra’s words cut through the room. My blood started to boil. Fandral kept a tighter grip on me. “As far as the law goes, our houses are not joined yet. This is your revolution. Not ours.”

“My marriage is not your concern,” I seethed through my teeth.

“It is my concern. I protect my lord and his family,” Sir Petra kept going. “And as far as I am concerned, you are not family. Highgarden owes you nothing.”

“What do you want from me? I did not start this revolution. I didn’t ask for this!”

“Enough!” Lord Garth’s voice boomed. “My daughter’s marriage is not relevant to what is happening right now. We are here for war, Petra, not palace gossip. Loki, keep your temper down. You are a part of this revolution. Your father did not force you to come here. You are an active part of this. Stop pretending like your father makes your every decision.”

Lord Garth was right. I stepped away from Petra and faced Garth. Fandral stood between us both. 

“What would you have us do then?” Sir Petra asked. 

“We need to work together,” Garth’s eyes moved to the map. “Thor and his people are in trouble, but so are we.”

“My brother has some of Pyke’s strongest warriors with him. I believe he will be fine. My forces should stay here with me,” I interjected. “It would be wise to defend Highgarden then to send me away towards my brother.”

“Even so, your brother is still in danger. Are you comfortable staying here?”

“Yes,” I said. “He is my family, but believe it or not, these are my wife’s people. I will fight for everyone here too.” I felt Sir Petra’s glare on my shoulder. 

“So, it’s decided. Loki’s forces will stay here with us to defend Highgarden. Next, who will be coming for us and how are we going to prepare for them?” Garth’s men began to speak amongst themselves. Fandral tapped my shoulder.

“You get should word to your father that you are staying here,” he commented.

“He may have my head for not going to Casterly Rock for Thor’s defense,” I said, frowning. 

“You made the right decision. Fuck what Odin will say. Thor and his forces will be fine,” Fandral’s blonde hair was messy. I looked at the other men in the room. Messy hair, bags under their eyes, and loud yawning. We were all exhausted. 

“What if I didn’t?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Fandral snapped. “You brought me here with you for a reason. My honesty is not wasted on you. This is happening. Let me get word to your father and your brother. I will be back later.” Fandral left the battle room. I most likely wouldn’t see him until dinner. Writing in code was difficult especially when the enemy was the King himself. My selective hearing caught on to the ongoing conversation.

“Highgarden is surrounded by the maze.”

“Yes, that will help delay their arrival!” The maze. I had forgotten about the maze. Highgarden’s natural defense. I did not know much of their history, but it was common knowledge across the nine kingdoms that Highgarden’s maze was nothing to trifle with.

“You’re talking about a siege?” I asked the room.

“We were built for a siege,” one of the older men said. His white beard was barely there. His wrinkles were deep. He knew what he was talking about. “I’ve seen many sieges, boy. We have outlasted every single one.”

“Do we have the food and drink for everyone?” Lord Garth asked, still looking at the map. He was eyeing the North.

“Of course we do,” Keith said. “Our farmers have had a good crop this year. We could cut off the crops to King’s landing and keep our own. We could last a month on what we have now. Even then, we could grow more inside the palace.” 

“We have that much food?” I asked.

“You haven’t been here long, Loki,” Keith told me. “House Gardener will not fall. Not now.” He said that with full confidence. 

“Considered that decided then. If the King wants to come here, let him come. We will be ready. Prepare for a siege, gentlemen,” Lord Garth continued on for preparations for the oncoming siege. I half-expected the room to explode in more chaos, but men spoke to each other as if they were parts of the machine turning and twisting until they came out with a final product. 

It annoyed me and confused me.   
These men were arguing days ago, and now they were working together without a single counter argument. It made no sense. 

“Loki, walk with me,” Lord Garth said. He opened a door opposite of the entry. I followed him through. It was a covered path that led to a mystery destination. The grass path was narrow and lit with the natural sunlight. “You’re wondering why my men are working together so well.”

“How do you know that?”

“Your face is very easy to read,” Garth chuckled. “You remind me somewhat of myself when I was your age. I was also confused why men are the way they are. I thought I had all the answers.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Silence filled the gap between us until Garth let his thoughts out.

“Don’t let Sir Petra’s words get to you. Marriage, especially high-nobility marriage, will always be talked about. Everyone will have their own opinion on your marriage. Truth is, it is none of their business.”

“My lord—

“Do you understand? The only opinion that matters is Cecelia’s. If she tells you that you are family, than that is the only thing that matters.” My mind went back to Cecelia in the throne room. Just watching her stand so still with her head down. Something was wrong, and it was my fault.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Garth continued. “There is another reason I brought you out here. Should it come to our doom, I want you to promise me something.”

“Yes?”

“If King Malekith’s forces destroy Highgarden and all else fails, take Cecelia with you. Only Cecelia.” I shot Lord Garth a confused look.

“What about your wife? Your other daughters?”

“I have made arrangements for them the day you married Cecelia. You need not worry about them. If Highgarden falls, take Cecelia somewhere safe. Somewhere you trust. She is my heir. She is also my first-born. Please protect her.” I took Lord Garth’s hand and shook it.

“You have my word,” I told him. He looked away and continued walking. 

“There is one more thing,” he said. “Above the mantel in the dining hall, there is a sword. You’ve seen it?”  
“Yes, I have. It’s quite impressive.”

“It’s Valyrian steel. Take it with you.”

“My lord?” I asked. 

“It’s Cecelia’s by right, but she took more to books and needles. If you leave here with her, take it with you. That sword and Cecelia belong together.” It sounded weird, but I nodded my head. Fathers and mothers often do strange things for their children.

He and I turned around and started to walk back to the battle room where the siege preparations were taking place. I had a duty to do.

:Lia’s POV:

After telling Elise, everything I could, I retreated to my room—our room again. I would not panic. I refuse to panic. I remembered my father’s words. I need you angry. You are no use to me scared. The rebellion is here. We were threatened. I would be no use scared. 

But no one has ever threatened my home before, not like this. My parents always patted my head and called me a summer child. I had no memories of war or desperation. What was I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? I was strong in front of Elise, but now, by myself, I started to shake. 

I need something. I need a distraction. 

I looked at Loki’s journal again. I could hear the snakes call to me again. Their hisses sound like a song, like a lullaby I’ve heard before. I felt guilty, but I picked it up again. I sat down and flipped through the book. I saw an entry that was a month ago. 

_I am to travel to Highgarden. My father made it official today. He heard back from Garth of House Gardener, Lord of Highgarden. I am to be married to his eldest daughter, Cecelia._

He wrote about me. I leaned forward and put my face closer to the words.

_As I said before, my father is not happy with the way things are. He wants to do something about it. He’s making allies with neighboring kingdoms, people who feel the same way. Thor is going to Casterly Rock to marry the Lady Sif. And I am to marry Lady Cecelia of Highgarden. Mother thinks she would make a good fit for me._

Finally, I get to read what he thinks of me.

_My mother told me about her, and I have heard some things about her. I hear that she is pretty like a morning rose, and her happiness is infectious. I hear that she could wear any color of dress, but she prefers green. Green is my preferred color, I assume that can only be a good thing. I am also told that she has an appetite for knowledge. That she can consume books and works of literature all day and all night. That makes me happy. I can have a wife who has the same mind as I do. I also hear that she is kind, polite, and thinks of others before she thinks of herself. These are all good things._

He said such wonderful things about me. Or at least, that’s what he wrote down. I went on.

_My mother believes not only will this be an advantageous marriage for the rebellion, but a prosperous one. She is right. Cecelia and I share many things in common. We both like green. We both share a hunger for knowledge and books. We both come from good, noble families. There is only one problem: I don’t want her._

My heart dropped, but my eyes kept going.

_I don’t want her at all. I don’t want to marry Cecelia. My heart belongs to another. My heart will always belong to another. And now, Odin tells me I have to cast Lorelei away for good or else. Maybe I should take Lorelei with me. That way no harm can come to her. I would have to hide her on the ship._

_What else am I supposed to do? I don’t love Cecelia. I can’t be expected to love her. I don’t care for her. I care about Lorelei. I want Lorelei. I can’t leave her. I can’t leave her like this. I don’t want any of this. I want Lorelei. I love her. I love her. I love her._

The words repeated themselves through my head. I love her. Of course. How could I be so stupid? That’s it. She was the reason why.

Why he was in a bad mood since he came here. Why he was rude on our wedding day. Why he hasn’t slept with me. Why he barely spoke to me. Why he rejected every single invitation. Why he spent all of his time in the battle room. 

He wanted her. He never wanted me. I felt hot tears at the edge of my eyes. I should have known. I shouldn’t have assumed he liked me. He wasn’t going to be a good husband. He wasn’t going to be a husband at all. 

He did not love me. He didn’t even like me. He hated me.


	7. The Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Game of Thrones is THIS SUNDAY. I don't know about you, but I am pumped. Writing this fic has been my savior while waiting for season seven. I have heard from some of you that you had mutual feelings as I. The wait is almost over! The next time I post a chapter of this fic the first episode will have aired. :D So, I hope you all enjoy the first episode. I know I will. My family and I are hosting a premiere party. SO MUCH FOOD.
> 
> Speaking of waiting, SDCC is also super soon. I know I'll be tuning into Hall H and seeing what they'll say about Black Panther, Thor: Raganarok, and pretty much anything else. 
> 
> Anyhoo, about this chapter, I am fully prepared for any flack about this chapter. I'm not really proud of it. I really rushed it and I really don't like giving you guys stuff I'm not proud of. It gives me a bad mojo itch. The reason why i rushed it is because work has been taking over my life and giving me stress. :/ Let's just say Back to school season isn't too kind to me. I haven't been able to give much of my time to this particular chapter. 
> 
> Again I always welcome any kind of criticism or any comments. I hope you enjoy this anyways. :)

:Loki’s POV:

Several men were in rows fighting each other and training in the gardens. Pyke and Highgarden soldiers fought side by side, giving each other tips and tricks to help in battle. Sir Petra toured the grounds, directing men where to go and what to do next. Soldiers ran to and fro from one end of the castle to the other, getting all the errands done.

I stood above them all, watching them. Their constant scramble made my breathing feel even. I belonged here. 

“Fandral,” I said. Fandral walked over to me. His armor shined in the summer sun. 

“Yes Loki?” he said.

“Yes, my lord,” I corrected him. 

“There’s no need to call me a lord, Loki,” he giggled at his own joke. I shot him a look, and he stopped.

“It’s almost time. I need you to get word to my father about the impending battle. Tell him that I’m handling this. We will win this.”

“You’re feeling confident,” Fandral looked down where the soldiers were training. 

“I’m feeling balanced. I feel ready.” Fandral chuckled, and I turned to face him. “What?”

“It’s nothing. I just like to see you in your element,” Fandral explained. “Your brother was never good with stress and chaos. He would be all over the place. You, on the other hand, are the eye in the storm. Chaos is where you belong. You’re good at all of this. Too good if you ask me.”

“Well, thank you,” I gave him a half-smile. Fandral came along with me on his own will. I never knew why. Volstagg and Hogan went with Thor to Casterly Rock. I figured that fandral would go along with them, but he came with me instead. Although none of Thor’s friends were unkind or awful to me as a child, none of them were my friends either. “Why did you come with me?”

“Hm?” Fandral responded, taking his eyes off Elise who was weaving through the mess to get to the other side of the yard.

“Why did you come with me instead of my brother?” I asked again. 

“Your brother doesn’t need me. You do,” he spoke. The winds were picking up. They sent a cool breeze through the castle on a warm day.

“There’s a better answer than that.” I said. Fandral shifted his eyes back to the grounds.  
“You’re better at this than Thor is. I don’t particularly like saying that. Both of you are brothers. I care for you both equally, but the fact remains, you are smarter and better at leading than Thor is. Thor is a great leader. He’s charismatic, full of glory, and carries the love of the people, but love doesn’t win wars. Strategy does.”

“You think I’m better than my brother?”

“I think you and Thor have different qualities. None of you are better than the other. You are no better than Thor. Thor is no better than you. I always thought that.” His mouth formed a straight line. “I want to win this, so I came with the person I believe will lead us there.” Fandral followed me away from the yard and into a corridor. 

“I didn’t know you thought of me that way.” I finally said, still surprised by the sentiment.

“Many people think of you that way,” Fandral winked at Elise as she walked by. Her blonde curls bouncing up and down. “Scouts reported enemy camps not too far from here. They’re coming. I expect they’ll be here tomorrow.”

“We’ll be ready for them.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting ready tonight,” Fandral eyed Elise hungrily. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes! Seriously,” Fandral defended himself. “What if It’s our last night in this world?”

“It won’t be.”

“But what if it is? The last thing I want to remember is being loved by another. Is that so bad? To want my last filled with warmth and flesh?” Elise was pretty, but my head went back to Lorelei. I remembered her hair. How it smelled like the sea whenever I smelled it. Her eyes were like sea glass, and her finger trailing along my…I need to stop. I’m married to Cecelia. I shouldn’t be thinking of her. 

I didn’t have Fandral’s attention anymore. He was watching Elise gather things together with other chambermaids. None of them looked panicked or scared, rushed maybe. Fear was not in their eyes. We had the confidence of the people. I wondered if Cecelia felt the same way. Lorelei always did. Whenever I did go out to sea, she knew I would come back. 

Stop. I need to stop thinking about her. Fandral was right. We could win this battle, but if we didn’t, tonight would be the last night in the world. Do I want to spend it remembering how good it all felt? Or do I spend it making love to my wife? Right and wrong didn’t matter anymore. It was live or remember living. I walked over to Elise and her friends.

“Elise? It is Elise?” I greeted her. She nodded very sweetly. I could see why Fandral was fond of her. “Can I ask you a favor? I’d like to invite Lady Cecelia to have afternoon tea with me. I know she usually takes afternoon tea. Could you ask her for me? Say we can have it wherever she would like, and I will meet her there.”

Elise smiled wide and looked at the girls behind her. They smiled as well. One whispered into the other one’s ear. She shushed them and turned back to me.

“Of course my lord,” Elise bowed. “I will let her know right away.”

:Lia’s POV:

“He what?!” I angrily said. Elise stepped back, shocked at my outburst.

“He wanted to join you on your afternoon tea. He said he will meet you wherever you wanted,” Elise explained. “My lady, I apologize. I don’t see what is wrong. Haven’t you been waiting for this moment?” My heart started to race, and tears tugged at my eyes again for the fifth time in two days. I was exhausted. I had been waiting for so long to only find out he doesn’t want me. I’m some ugly thing he has to settle for. I shook my head at Elise.

“If you only knew.”

“If I only knew what, my lady?” Elise looked back at my door to see it was closed and locked. She came over to me and stood close. 

“I read his journal,” I admitted. “He wrote about me.”

“What did he say?” Elise looked straight into my eyes. Her eyebrows raised.

“Decent things, but he said he didn’t want me. He didn’t want any of this. He has a lover in Pyke. I’m not good enough for him. That’s why he hasn’t seen me.”

“What? That can’t be true!” she exclaimed. I handed her the last page I read. Elise quietly read to herself and gasped. “My lady! I-I’m so sorry. I can tell him no. You will never have to see him again. I swear to you I—

“No, Elise,” I grabbed her hand. I took the journal from her. “I will go to tea today. I want to see him. I want to see what my husband has to say.” I stood straight up. My dark green dress reminded me that this was my house. He was in my family’s home. He was a guest. I lived here. I grew up here. I will not be treated like this in my own home.

Elise responded in the same manner. She opened the door and escorted me to my usual tea spot, the balcony just off the courtyard by my room. My tea was already there waiting for me. The hot kettle was set to the side. There were two matching tea cups and small plates. Various foods sat on the table, just waiting. I sat in my chair and placed the journal on my lap.

“Elise, inform my husband that I am here, waiting for him,” I looked straight ahead.

“Yes my lady,” Elise replied. “My lady?”

“Yes, Elise?” I looked at her. She had the same hard face.

“Did he say anything of Fandral?” I caught onto her words immediately.

“Yes,” I said. I felt something vicious inside of me. “He mentioned he had lovers as well. Many of them.” Elise closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened them. She nodded. 

“I will be back, my lady,” Elise walked off. I sat there waiting. I could feel the anger and the disappointment bubble and boil inside of me. I was not something to settle on. I was not an afterthought. I was so much more. I had been kind to him. I had defended him to my mother. I believed in him. I told myself over and over that he would be good to me. 

After all the rejected invitations, the few, short words, and the apologies, he decides today before a siege battle that he wants to take tea with me. He decides today he will spend time with me. Unacceptable. My moth formed into a scowl and my nostrils flared. I felt like my mother. No, I will be better than my mother I would not lash out. I would be calm and collected.

Elise turned the corner with my husband Loki. He wore his gold and bronze armor without his dark green cape. His black hair slicked back as usual. His blue and green eyes met mine. My heart skipped a beat and betrayed me. He smiled at me. 

“My lady, I present to you—

“I know who my husband is, thank you Elise. You may go,” I could feel that something vicious growl in my stomach. 

“My lady, may I?” he kindly asked me. How dare he? He’s being so nice now.

“You may,” I narrowed my eyes at him, unblinking.

“Thank you for letting me join you today,” Loki gave me another smile. “I hear you do this quite a lot.

“Every day actually,” I said. “You would know that had you joined me earlier.” Loki looked down.

“Yes, the invitations. You did invite me to tea lot, and I was—

“Busy planning for war?”

“Yes, that. I want to apologize. I was spending too much time planning a war when I should’ve been with you. I was sleeping in the war room which sounds ridiculous when I say it now.” Loki put his hands in his face. “My point is I have been awful to you, and with King Malekith threatening us and his army on the horizon, I want to remedy that.” My grip on his journal tightened.

“Are you sure you’re with the right woman then?” Loki put his hands down and shot me a look.

“What does that supposed to mean? Did you think I was sleeping with another woman?” he asked. I felt the venom in my mouth. I dropped the journal on the table in front of him. His teacup and plate clanged and cracked underneath the book. Loki’s face froze.

“You may as well have.”

“You read my journal.”

“I know what you wrote about me.”

“You read my journal,” Loki’s eyes turned dark. “What gave you the right?”

“What gives you the right to come into my home and assume I am not worthy of you before you even meet me?”

“Are you blind? Do you know what a journal is?” Loki’s voice rose. 

“Oh I know what a journal is. Do you know what a marriage is? Your brother seems to know. He let the whole nine kingdoms know.”

“He’s an idiot. He knows nothing.”

“He knows more than you do about these things. Maybe I married the wrong brother. I did hear your brother is much more blessed with the family jewels than you are.” Loki slammed the table. His nostrils flared. His eyes showed no softness, but a burning fire.

“Take that back. Take that back now or else,” he gritted his teeth. I leaned forward in my chair. 

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” I started. “I have defended you to my other. She thought ill of you. I haven’t met you yet and I told my mother I had faith in you. Your mother spoke nothing but good stories about you. I have invited you numerous times to tea and to read with me. You rejected very single one. I enjoyed our wedding while you sulked and sat there ungrateful. 

“And when you refused to spend time with me, I read your books. I saw every little side note you wrote in the margins and the bottoms of the pages. And I thought to myself, ‘what an intelligent being’, ‘what a remarkable man’.” I shook my head.

“But I was wrong. You are none of these things. You are not remarkable. You are not good or kind or even remotely polite. You are judgmental. You are cold and spiteful. You hate everything around you. I bet that’s why you’re planning this war so meticulously. So you can kill everyone and go back to your little whore on—

I felt a force go through me and sent me back twenty feet. I saw green and yellow color around my head. And then I hit the concrete floor hard. My body felt sore, and my arm was bleeding. I looked back to Loki. He was standing and his arms were frozen in front of him. As if he just pushed someone and realized what he did. 

“You-what?” I could only say. 

“Cecelia, I—

“You hurt me. You tried to kill me,” It made sense. “You really hate me that much, don’t you?”

“Cecelia I wasn’t trying to—

I ran off. I didn’t want to hear him anymore. My arm burned and my legs felt heavy. I winced with every step I took. My feet kept moving. I had to get away from him. I ran past servants and soldiers. I ran through rooms, corridors, and courtyards. I heard people call my name, but I ignored them.

Clouds rolled in, blocking the sun. I ran outside of the Highgarden castle and I saw the maze entrance in front of me. My family’s crest in bronze on the front of it. Roses welcoming any friend or member of House Gardner inside. My grandmother always told me that mazes were our friends. That the tall bushes and trees and flowers of the nine kingdoms could hide us from anyone and anything.

I ran into the maze.

“Loki’s POV:

“Cecelia I wasn’t trying to—

It was no use. She ran off. She knew. I used magic on her. She knows now. I had to explain to her. I took off after her. I nearly knocked over the table. Another plates crashed into the ground. I broke into a sprint after her. After every turn I took, there she was turning another corner. I could see the ends of her dress flow and wave in the wind behind her.

I couldn’t catch her, not by myself. I saw three of my men discussing plans for the siege. They wore a squid on their chests. Chainmail underneath and leather on their arms. Their faces were dirty and sweating.

“You three!” I said aloud. 

“Yes, my lord?” the first asked.

“Find my wife. I can’t find her. Please bring her to me. Search all of Highgarden if you have to.”

“Yes, my lord,” the second and third said. They stood for a beat.

“Do it now! Go!” I shouted. The three scrambled off in search of Cecelia. I looked around. Where would she go? I knew nothing about her. I didn’t know where her favorite places were or if she had any hiding places.

Our bedroom.

I took off again to the first place I could think of. My long legs helped me fly through the twists and turns of the castle. I felt a hand grab my back and force me to stop.

“Loki,” Sir Petra said. I shook him off. Could there be a worse time for this?

“What? What do you want?”

“I assuming you don’t know,” he said. His voice was stern and serious.

“I don’t know what?” Then I saw the details. The sweat on his brow. His eye twitched. His left hand was uneasy. His eyes gave me everything. “They’re here.”

“They killed half of our last scout team. The other half reported back. They’re a less than a half a mile away. You’re needed at the ramparts now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference?? Eh? Eh?
> 
> Anyways, like a true season of Game of Thrones. Obviously the next two chapters will be "battle chapters". I'm going to give these two chapter my all. I'm really excited about them, and the reason why I'm sharing this with you guys is that if (and that's a big IF) I don't post the next chapter on Monday, i will post both chapters together next Thursday.


	8. The Invasion (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> How about that first episode?? Amirite? Wow. Wow. I'm so up for talking about theories/ideas/opinions. 
> 
> Also, did everyone see the t-shirts/merch for Thor Ragnarok? Loki's shirt has already been sold out D:
> 
> Welcome to the first part of the battle chapters. I've never written anything like before, so i'm a bit nervous giving it to you guys now. Again, from writer to writer, if there's anything i could do better. I would absolutely love to know! I really do read feedback, and I do take it seriously.

:Elise’s POV:

It was a panic. Truly, Elise should not have known what to do. She had never known winter or any hardship. She had heard from her lady and others how hard it was at other houses. How hard it was to serve under their constant criticism and ridicule. She followed the rush of other nobles and their families to a tunnel. 

She saw their scared faces and their children’s tears. She knew this is why her family had served under House Gardner for years. She knew she had to be brave. She ushered other people through the tunnel. She consoled them, even if it was only for a couple of seconds. 

Elise watched the elderly walked through. Their faces were wrinkled and cracked. They wore rich, silk clothing. Right behind them were children who were crying for their mothers. They had never known war or battle before. Carefree summer had been their only friend.

All worry or fear went to the back of her mind. None of it mattered. As long as she got people to safety, she was happy. She was doing her duty, and it made her proud. 

It was dark, so she couldn’t see how long the tunnel went, but it went on and on. She hoped they made it through. She could hear soldiers yelling orders, and she ignored them. Anything that could frighten the children was not a good thing.

One soldier helped her usher people through, he barked orders at them to move as fast as they could. Elise watched them move faster. The solider then watched to find a break in the flowing crowd of people so he could follow them.

“Do you know where Lady Cecelia is?” she shouted at him, gentling pushing a child through the entrance of the tunnel.

“The last time anyone saw her she was with Lord Loki. They were having tea, and then they had a fight. She ran off.”

“She ran off?” Elise exclaimed.

“Loki went after her, and so did his guards, but I don’t think anyone found her,” the soldier said. Elise’s heart stopped. The enemy was right outside their door and no one had found Cecelia.

“Stay here with them! I have to find my lady!” she shouted at the soldier. He yelled at back at her, but she didn’t hear him. None of these people were her concern now. She wasn’t going to the first in her family to not protect the Gardeners. Elise sprinted back into the castle, thinking of all the places Cecelia could have gone.  
“The maze,” she said to herself. “She’s in the maze.”

:Lord Garth’s POV:

“Highgarden has stood for centuries against enemies of all kinds. It has never fallen. It has never been defeated. I stand here before you in confidence that we will not see our downfall tonight,” Lord Garth shouted proudly to his men. He stood atop of the ramparts, walking back and forth. 

“Tonight we are not fighting for ourselves. We are fighting against the same enemy. Injustice! We will not let them through. We will not stand down. We will not be so easily crushed. They think we are flowers in a garden. We are the poison in their wine, the sword in their back, and the shadow in the alley. This is our moment! This is our home! Are you with me?” Lord Garth shouted.

Lord Garth heard an overwhelming course of hurrahs and ayes across the ramparts and castle. His men were with him. Through thick and thin, they were with him.

“Ser Brandon,” Lord Garth called for one of his top men. A young man stood before him in House Gardener armor. 

“Yes, my lord?”

“Get the archers ready,” Lord Garth watched the horizon. He watched their banners fly in the wind. “Houses Karvindici and House Mott wish to try us tonight.” The knight nodded and ordered archers to ready their bows. The enemy’s banners became bigger. He could see the red and white logos. 

“Ser Petra,” Lord Garth called. 

“My lord,” Petra wore his armor as well. Not a scratch or a dent on it. 

“I don’t want you fighting tonight,” Lord Garth explained. “I need you to go to my wife and my daughters. Should anything happen, protect them with your life.”

“It would be an honor, my lord,” Petra nodded and walked off the ramparts. Lord Garth looked back out to the horizon. He could hear their battle chants and taunts. He thought about the boys that were taken from their homes and taught to fight. He had hoped none of those children were out there now. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his archers pull at their bowstrings ready with flaming arrows. This battle was not about his daughter’s wedding. This battle was the beginning of a long war. 

:Guard’s POV: (Hours Earlier)

“You three!” Lord Loki shouted at us.

“Yes, my lord?” my brother asked. Lord Loki had never spoken to any of us before. My mouth became dry. What did he want with us? We were only soldiers. 

“Find my wife. I can’t find her. Please bring her to me. Search all of Highgarden if you have to.”

“Yes, my lord,” my cousin and I responded together. I was in shock. This was an important task. Our lord’s wife was missing. He had chosen us to find her. 

“Do it now! Go!” Lord Loki shouted. I sprinted off. I had no idea where I was even going. Highgarden was still new to me. Pyke was never this big, and this castle was full of twists and turns. Many of us got lost, many of us still do.

I can’t get lost now. My lord’s lady was missing, and with an impending battle upon us, she was in danger. I took a right down a corridor and another right, and then a left. Nothing. Other servants and maids were scrambling. 

I tried opening doors to rooms that were either abandoned or empty. There was no sign of my lord’s lady. I had nothing to go on.

Suddenly, I saw a maid running by me. She tripped and she landed on her knee. I rushed over to her to help her up.

“Are you alright?” I asked. She saw the squid emblem on my chest, and gasped. The people of Highgarden still thought of my people as savages.

“Yes,” she said quickly. “Let me go, I have to grab the essentials!”

“What do you mean? The battle isn’t until tomorrow,” I commented. She shook her head.

“You don’t know? They got the jump on us! The enemy is just under a mile away! Everyone is headed to safety or to battle!” My heart stopped. 

“You’re kidding?” I said, still keeping a grip on her. I noticed and I let go. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” she said. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“Wait!” I called after her. She turned again to face me.

“I am looking for my lord’s lady. Lady Cecelia. Do you know where she is? She’s missing. I must find her immediately.”

“There was a fight between your lord and my lady. I know she ran off.”

“Is there anywhere she would go? Any place of refuge?” the maid thought for a moment and she froze. She rushed over to me.

“The maze. She has a place of refuge in the maze. Her grandmother made it. I don’t know where it is. You have to find her. She’s in there. I know she is,” she pleaded with me. The enemy was almost here. I needed to find her now before the enemy does. I nodded my head and took off again. 

My boots stomped the ground and moved to my own rushed rhythm until I reached outside of the castle. The maze laid right before me. I walked up to the entrance.

The sea was my home. High waves could hit a boat. There could be a leak. Monsters could crawl right underneath us, and I still would not be scared. The Drowned God could protect me. He could guide me through the rough seas and I know I would never be hurt.

But this was a maze. The Drowned God was not here. He could not protect me now.

I heard a loud booming voice come from high. I turned my head to see archers and soldiers on different levels of the castle. The enemy was close. I had to move.

The high walls of the maze overtook everything. Vines and plants grew wherever they wanted to be. It was as if no one took care of the maze on purpose. I knew nothing of Lady Cecelia’s refuge, but it had to be somewhere in here. 

I started searching for any kind of lock or mechanism along the walls. I followed the right hand wall and searched with my fingers for anything. My thumb was cut on one of the thorns. I pulled back and looked at my thumb. It bled, but nothing serious. 

I kept following the right hand side wall. Leaves and branches started to hinder my sight of anything ahead. 

“Lady Cecelia!” I called out. “Lady Cecelia! My lord is looking for you! I bring you no harm!” I shouted. Maybe if she heard me, she would come out herself. 

I heard yelling in the air. Men yelling at the reds and purples of the sky like they were bruising and wounding it. They were near. I looked around me. Were they that close already? That’s impossible. 

I kept following the right hand side of the maze. My hand was on my sword. I had a duty. I had a mission. My lord’s lady needed me and she needed me now. 

“Lady Cecelia,” I found myself whispering. “Please, if you can hear me, I bring you no harm I swear to you. On my brother and my cousin, I swear to you.” I half-cursed myself. What else could I do? I heard more men screaming and taunting. They were louder. 

“My lady please!” I whispered as loudly as I could. There was no sign of her. 

I heard rustling behind me, and my shoulders relaxed.

“My lad—

A sword went into my belly. I started to cough up blood. I looked at my murderer. He was a stout man with a yellow smile. He laughed as I fell to my knees. A sigil of two axes were on his chest. House Karvindici. They were here. They were inside the maze.

My eyes closed. I’m sorry, my lord. I’m so sorry.

:Fandral’s POV:

Fandral raced through the kitchens of Highgarden so fast, he didn’t realize he knocked a child down until the child started to cry. He went back and picked up the child.

“Run off, little one, do it now. Follow them to the tunnels,” Fandral told the child. He ran off and followed the other adults. Fandral looked around in the kitchens again. Barely anyone was here. She wasn’t here.

Fandral took off again. He flew down steps and through corridors until he reached one of the secret tunnels. A steady flow of people were rushing through. A soldier stood guard and usherd them through.

“Excuse me? But have you seen Elise?” he asked.

“Elise?” the soldier said. “I don’t know an Elise, Ser.”

“She’s short. Blonde. Kind smile.”

“There’s a lot of women that went through here, ser.”

“She’s Lady Cecelia’s chambermaid,” Fandral was pushed back against the wall as a father pushed his family through. The soldier reacted.

“Elise! I think I know who you are speaking of! Yes! I’m sure of it!”

“Did she go through? Did you see her?” Fandral asked.

“No, she never did. She was ushering other people to go through. I came here. She asked where her lady was. I told her that no one has seen her after she ran off. She muttered something to herself and she ran off.” Fandral’s stomach dropped. She didn’t go through the tunnel.

“What did she say?” the soldier shook his head. Fandral grabbed the soldier by his armor. “Tell me what did she say? Tell me now!”

“I’m not sure, Ser. She muttered something about a maze. ‘She’s in the maze.” Fandral turned and sprinted back out of the tunnels and towards the ramparts. Loki had to know. Lord Garth had to know. Cecelia and Elise were in the maze. They were in trouble.

:Lia’s POV:

My body slid down the wall inside my sanctuary. My hands covered my face, and I felt the hot tears on my cheek. I knew it. I knew he hated me. He tried to kill me. He tried to kill me. He used some magical force and he pushed me away from him. He was trying to kill me.

The words kept repeating themselves inside my head. My mind kept replaying the moment over and over. The rush of air. The green colors around me. My body hitting the ground several feet away from him. The look on his face.

I wrapped my arms around my body and held tight. My body shook as I sobbed. My mother was right about him. She told me to be careful. She told me that Loki had powers. I should have been more careful. I should’ve seen him for what he is.

A cursed-born. There was something evil flowing through his veins. Magic is not something to be trifled with. He was cursed or possessed or something. He wasn’t good. 

It made no sense. Why would he want tea with me now? What would he say sorry now? What was the point? Was he plotting to kill me all this time? Was he plotting to kill my family? No, that’s out of line. Was Prince Loki a good person?

I have heard so many thing about him. ‘The Dark Prince’. ‘The Other One’. They called him. He was cruel. He was intimidating and dark as people described to be. But as I read his journal, I saw how ridiculed he truly was. In a kingdom where strength matters more than intelligence, how Loki survived that amazed me.

I never thought the magic rumors were true. I had never seen magic. I only read how powerful and bad it could be. Some magic could murder rooms of people. Dragons and giants existed a long time ago. I assumed magic became extinct like everything else.

Then he pushed me. 

I prided myself on knowing things, but now I had no idea what to believe anymore.

The cries of men pierced the sky and the maze. I raised my head. They were here. The enemy was here. How was that possible? It couldn’t be this soon. I heard a loud booming voice above me. My father. He was shouting a speech to the soldiers. This was happening.

The siege was beginning, and I am here stuck in the middle of it.


	9. The Invasion (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> If you follow my tumblr, you already know why. I just had a particularly rough week. Anyways, welcome to the second part of the battle chapters. Hopefully, this one goes well. Please enjoy!

:Lord Garth’s POV:

The archers were set. Their eyes set on the moving targets. They waited for their signal to start shooting. Ser Brandon watched the enemy arrive at the edge of the maze. There were limited entrances, so they started to struggle to get all of their forces inside the maze.

“Knock!” Ser Brandon shouted across the ramparts. The archers aimed their arrows high. “Loose! Arrow flew high into an arc and rained down upon the two loyalist houses of Vindici. Several of their men were struck in their shoulders or heads. They fell over dead, but it was only just beginning. More men sprinted into the maze. Each of them going in different directions.

Lord Garth walked the ramparts to and fro. He watched his archers shoot and aim in perfect form. A guard called out to him.

“My lord, Ser Petra sent me here to inform you that he is with the royal family. They are safe and sound.”

“Thank you,” Lord Garth nodded. “Did you hear that, Loki?”

“Yes my lord,” a wave of relief washed over Loki. Cecelia was safe. Next to him, he heard sprinting footsteps. Loki turned his head to see Fandral grabbing him by his shoulders.

“Cecelia. Cecelia is in the maze,” Fandral said, out of breath. Loki knitted his eyebrows and shook his head.

“What are you talking about, Fandral? A soldier just informed me that Cecelia is safe with Ser Petra.” Fandral shook his head.

“After she ran off, no one could find her. Not a single soldier. Someone told Elise that she never met with her family or anyone. Elise said she went into the maze, and Elise went after her. Both of them are in the maze, Loki! They’re in danger!”

Lord Garth never has shown any sign of fear to his soldiers. His father taught him to be brave in the face of adversity. He had no fear in his first battle. He had no fear sitting on the throne of Highgarden for the first time. He was prepared for these things. The only time he has ever shown fear to anyone was in front of Magnolia, his wife, when Cecelia was born. 

And the second time was now. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

“What do you mean she ran off? Why would she run off?” he asked. Loki knitted his eyebrows together.

“My lord, we had a fight,” Loki exhaled.   
“You had a fight? What did you do? What did you say?” the questions poured out of him. His nostrils flared. “Why is my little girl down there?”

“My lord, it was all a misunderstanding,” Fandral stepped in between them. Lord Garth didn’t realize he was moving towards Loki until he stopped. He turned to another elite knight.

“You,” he pointed at him. “Get an elite team of your best down to the maze. Find Cecelia. She’s in sanctuary. Get her. Bring her to safety now,” Lord Garth ordered. The knight nodded his head, and ran off the ramparts, barking orders at two other knight to follow him.

“My lord—

“Don’t you start with me, Loki,” he said lowly. “You promised me. You promised to keep her away from danger like this. Do not start.”

“Let me find her. I can bring her to safety. Please,” Loki pleaded. “She’s my wife. Let me bear this burden.” Lord Garth stood in silence, not acknowledging Loki’s request. “Right, Fandral, we need to leave now.”

Loki and Fandral left the ramparts at a quick pace. Lord Garth looked to the sky, evening clouds rolled in. It wasn’t going to rain, but he hoped it would. Rain slowed down soldiers. Rain gave them time. Lord Garth hoped his men would make it to her in time.

:Elise’s POV:

The wind she created made the hem of her dress fly into the air. Each step was a beat of a war drum. Her war drum. Her family had served the women of House Gardener. They had protected them during war. They hid them from their abusive and ill-mannered men. They offered counsel and held them and fed them and bathed them. 

Elise would not let hundreds of years of family tradition and duty slip through her fingers now. 

She knew the path. She took the exact amount of rights and lefts until she heard a soft sobbing. Elise stepped through the hidden archway. She watched her lady cry into her hands. Elise walked over to her carefully and hugged her.

“Elise?!” she exclaimed.

“Hush, my lady,” Elise held onto her. Her hands wrapped around Cecelia tightly. “I got you. I got you.” Cecelia continued to sob.

“What do we do? We’re stuck here,” Cecelia said, peeking through Elise’s arms. Elise looked to the archway and heard men shouting from the castle and the maze. 

“I don’t know,” Elise told her. She wouldn’t lie to her own lady. They could go back to the castle, but Elise couldn’t guarantee Cecelia’s safety. They could stay here and hide, but the enemy could find them. They had no weapons. They did not know where the enemy was. Elise tried to keep calm and formulate a plan in her head before it was too late.

:Loki’s POV:

“Sanctuary? What did that mean?” I said, running through the castle. 

“Elise told me it’s a hidden part of the maze. Lord Garth’s mother built it there first as a place of solace away from other nobles. She gave it to Cecelia. She invited you there, remember?”

“Please don’t make me feel guilty now,” I pleaded with Fandral.

“What do you suggest then? How are we getting to her?” we arrived at the same tea spot where our fight was. Food fell over. Tea was all over the floor. Cecelia’s chair was still far away from the table.

“We can’t cut through the maze. Behind the plants and bushes is an actual wall. House Gardener is smarter than most people think,” I tried to stay calm. Fandral kept running his ahdns through his hair. 

“There’s no way we can find them in that maze, Loki,” Fandral’s eyes looked into mine. “You need to face reality and let the elite soldiers find her. That’s our only hope.” I looked at the journal laying on the ground.

“No, it’s not,” I picked up the journal and started to walk towards the front of the castle again. 

“What are you doing? Where are you going?”

“I have an idea,” I lit the journal on fire with my hand. It felt extremely warm, but then it fizzled into one singular light. The small orange flame gave me a direction of which way to go.

“Magic. I should’ve known,” Fandral commented. I did not stop at the maze entrance; we ran straight into it. The orange flame burned right and then left. It twisted and turned to guide me and Fandral where the girls are. 

“I’m coming, Cecelia,” I muttered to myself, racing through the maze. Another set of arrows were launched into the air, and rained down towards the east entrance. 

:Elite Team’s POV:

Two arrows struck a Karvindici. One in his head, the other in his chest. He fell to the ground bleeding. Soldiers ran over him. They had no time to mourn the dead now.

They moved further into the maze. When they thought they were making progress, they found dead ends. This would frustrated them even more. One soldier ran into the maze wall with his sword. He ended up knocking himself unconscious.   
Lord Garth’s elite team went into the maze. They moved quickly and silently. None of them touched the branches hanging from the sides or tripped on the entangling vines on the ground. They knew this maze. They were ordered the run the entire thing each morning. 

“Sanctuary is our first priority,” the alpha ordered. “We must get to Lady Cecelia first before they do which I doubt they will.”

Another set of arrows rained over them and into the maze.

“They’re getting closer,” the beta replied, looking at the sky. “The arch of the arrows wasn’t that high this time. They’re aiming lower. Closer.”

“We’ll be fine,” the alpha said. “Get word to the higher parts that we’re going to need more men soon. They’re slowly figuring out the maze.” The beta left the alpha and the rest of the team. Alpha ordered half his team to find Sanctuary, and the other half with him to cut down the enemy.

They made sure to move fast, but stealthily. Time was not on their side. One eager team member moved ahead of the alpha. He turned left and grunted loudly. The alpha ran towards his team member and saw him fighting an enemy soldier. 

The two clashed their swords. The metal rang in the air, but not to any beat. It rang and rang until one of them was tired. The team member noted his opponent’s exhaustion and struck his sword through the soldier’s underbelly. The enemy soldier fell over, grunting loudly.

“Fucking traitors,” he screamed his last words. The enemy soldier’s head dropped.

“There’s more of them,” the alpha said. “He can’t be the only one to reach this far. They’re coming from the eastern entrance.” They moved along the walls, turning right and left when they needed to. 

Another set of enemy soldiers found them and charged at them. The alpha swung his sword first, knocking down and killing the first one. The second and third were easy. He raised his shield to block the second’s blow and struck the third through his neck. He then used the shield to knock the second soldier into the wall. The second soldier’s eyes flickered and his body slid down the wall. Blood trailing a path to the ground.

This was good. This was very good. Alpha couldn’t get cocky now, no, not now. His team continued to find groups of enemy soldiers and knocking them down, one by one. Group by group. They could win this.

:Loki’s POV:

The journal’s flame flickered left, then right, then left two more times. I erratically followed it. I had to get to her. I felt close. 

I heard shrieking ringing through the air. I felt my heart stop.

“Elise!” Fandral ran past me and took a sharp right. When I took the same turn, I watched three Karvindici soldiers got through an archway. I threw my journal and stabbed the last one in the back. 

“Fucking shit!” he shouted. I dug my dagger deeper into his back. I felt him bleeding onto my hand. Red stained the metal on my dagger. His body started to fall, and I took my dagger out and slit his throat as quickly as I could to finish him. 

The second Karvindici had his hand around Cecelia’s wrist. I took that same dagger and stabbed his arm. He let go of her while I used the second dagger to stab his cheek. More red stained the daggers. I watched him fall to the ground and his eyes roll back. Lifeless. Serves him right. 

Fandral took care of the third soldier. His armor was scratched, but he bled from his back. Fandral rushed to Elise, and he held her.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m here. I’m here,” he said to her, brushing her hair back. Fandral’s arm was bleeding, but he swallowed the pain.

I looked to Cecelia, and she looked at me like I was still some monster to her. 

:Lia’s POV:

He stood before me. His daggers were stained with blood. Not a single scratch on him. His hair was loose around his gold and green armor. His cape was torn. His eyes were wild. His green eyes looked into mine. 

I should be kissing him.

He just saved my life from the monsters who want to kill my family, but he was a monster. He hurt me. He used magic to hurt me. I didn’t realize my body was moving backwards and away from him. I stopped. 

“Cecelia, are you alright?” He lowered himself to my level. His arms reached out to me. I nodded my head quickly.

“Yes,” I squeaked. “Loki, I—

“Shhh,” he quietly said. “Come here. Let’s get you back to the castle.”

“No,” I said. “Not with you.”

“Cecelia, please, not now.”

“How am I supposed to trust you?” I squeaked out. I felt the hot tears come down my face again. Elise walked out of Fandral’s arms and held me close again.

“My lady, we need to get out of here now,” she pleaded. She was right. I couldn’t trust him, but I had no choice.

“Cecelia, please,” Loki pleaded again. His eyes bore into mine. “You can trust me. I will stay with you the entire time. Please.” He held his hand out to me. I took it begrudgingly. Elise and I led the way back to the front entrance of the castle before another set of arrows rained down in the maze. 

Loki let go of my hand and I felt relief wash over me. His hand went to the small of my back and guided me all the way inside and onto the second floor.

“Fandral, take them to Ser Petra,” he ordered. I scoffed at him. “What?”

“You just promised me you would stay at my side,” I called him out. “Breaking promises already?” Loki only stared at me. The light showed the bags under his eyes, the redness of his eyes, and the shadow of a beard growing on him. He rolled his eyes and walked off, not saying a single word to me.

:Lord Garth’s POV:

The archers were hitting them. Lord Garth watched with pride as more and more enemy soldiers fell to their deaths. He just sent more foot soldiers to surprise them inside the maze. He watched one team bring hell upon a set of enemy soldiers who almost made it to the front gates.

His plan was working. 

“My lord,” an elite soldier reported to him. “There are more casualties on the north east and south east entrances. Some of the enemy soldiers have retreated. Well, at least the ones who made it out of the maze.”

“Excellent, thank you,” he said.

“Your daughter made it inside as well.” Lord Garth put his hands on the stones of the castle. He exhaled a great sigh. 

“Thank you, give my gratitude and appreciation to the alpha team.”

“No, my lord, it was Loki. He found her and brought her inside. Cecelia and her handmaiden are both with Ser Petra, unharmed and safe.” Lord Garth turned his head to see Loki joining him back on the ramparts. 

Loki nodded his way, but Lord Garth could not nod back. It was his fault that his daughter ran off into the maze in the first place. After Loki had promised to keep his daughter from harm, he ruined it. Maybe Lord Odin and Lady Frigga were wrong. Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe he was the monster he had heard about all long. 

Lord Garth looked away from Loki and returned his focus to the battle. He watched enemy soldiers retreating and more of them dying at the hands of his men. Soon, the yelling and guttural war sounds from the Karvindici House all but stopped.

Their soldiers lay dead and bleeding in the narrow ends of the maze. Some of them took their last breath, others watched the stars in the sky as their whole world went black. 

“Seize fire!” lord Garth barked at Ser Brandon.

“Seize fire!” Ser Brandon ordered the others. Silence fell over Highgraden for a few moments. No screaming. No taunting. Just a settling silence. 

“Ser Brandon, send down scouts to the maze,” Lord Garth ordered. “I think we may have won.”


	10. The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!!  
> So, who saw that Ragnarok trailer??? This IS going to be so much fun! I really can't wait for the movie.
> 
> Anyhoo, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It clocks in at a good 2915 words. I think that makes this the longest chapter so far. I'm really excited to see what you guys think about it.

It had been a long night. Ser Petra was the one to tell us all the news. We had won. My mother hugged my little sisters and cried. I saw her tears roll down her face. It made me happy to see my mother relieved. Many ladies of the court rose their hands to the sky, kissing them as their fingers touched the air. They thanked the gods. 

I didn’t know who to thank. Yes, my father, Lord Garth Gardener of Highgarden was the figurehead, but it was Loki who came for me. He found me. He saved me. Hours before, he used magic on me. Did he care for my safety or not? Did he care about me at all?

While many people went to go rest or sleep, I found myself walking around the castle. Few people were still awake except for the soldiers who still had orders to follow. I walked into the main courtyard of Highgarden.

With the sky painted the same blue as the flowers planted by the fountain, I compared the sky with the flowers. The bits of pink reminded me of the rose bush in the left corner. The streaks of purple reminded me of the row of lavender lining the courtyard wall. The woman statue eternally held her bucket over her head pouring a steady flow of water into the pool of the fountain.

I let my fingers touch the cool water. If the water still flows in Highgarden, I will be okay. My home was still here. I had only tasted the rebellion, and I hated it already. Hours ago, I thought I would die at the hands of people who hated me because I hated a cruel king. No one said this would be easy. I didn’t expect it to be.

We were at war now. We had first blood. The thought was scary, but I am my father’s daughter. There are scarier things ahead of me. I didn’t know what they were, but they were coming faster than winter. 

“Cecelia?” I looked up from the water to see Loki standing before me. I saw the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted. I should be nice. I should indulge him, but I was also my mother’s daughter. I wanted to hate him so much.

“Yes, my lord?” I asked.

“May I join you?” he asked me. His hand held his famous horned helmet. He gestured to the spot next to me with it. I nodded, looking at the water again. Loki sat next to me and took a deep breath. We let the sound of the falling water fill the silence between us.

“I’m going to the Eyrie,” he said, breaking the silence. “After everything has settled here, I will be leaving to go take the Eyrie from the Dwarves.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I didn’t even bother looking at him. 

“Because I want to know if you’re coming with me,” Loki tried to look in my eyes as he said that. He searched them for some sort of hint. An answer. Something.  
“And why would I go with you?” I said, coldly.

“Because you’re my—

“Am I? Am I really your wife? Or am I an inconvenience? Your wife only in name and by law. I mean nothing to you,” it was times like this where I could feel my mother speak for me. I wasn’t like this. I wasn’t judgmental and unkind like she was, but he pulled it out of me.

“You mean something to me,” Loki took my hand out of the water. He held it gently. “Why do you think I went into the maze, Cecelia?” He was right. He would have no reason to go into the maze himself if he didn’t care.

“What happened?” I asked. I was exhausted too. I felt the weight of sleep wanting to take over, but my mind was racing with too many questions and few answers. “What happened here?”

“It’s my fault,” Loki’s thumb went over my knuckles. He felt warm. It was comforting. “I should’ve been more…I don’t know.”

“You could’ve been present. You should’ve been at my side. You should have accepted my invitations.”

“I should have done a lot, yes, I understand,” Loki ran his fingers through his black hair. “Nonetheless, I want to leave it up to you. You can come to Eyrie with me or you can stay here in Highgarden.”

“What do you want?” I asked him.

“It doesn’t matter. I want to leave this decision up to you.”

“I know, and I am asking your opinion anyways,” I looked into his green eyes. They did not shimmer or glitter. They were dull. 

“I would very much like it if you joined me,” he said, still holding my hand. “I want you at my side. You are my wife. That is where you belong.” 

“Do you mean that?” He nodded his head quickly. 

“I do. I really, really do,” he let go of my hand. Loki knelt down in front of me. His hands found mine. I let him hold them. “I wish I could turn time. I’d like to start all over, but my mother taught me a great deal about women. Some things cannot be forgiven.” He looked into my e/c eyes, trying again to find something in them. I was too tired.

“Loki, I do not wish to be rude. Especially now. I am very tired from tonight,” I told him. 

“You are not alone in that sentiment,” he assured me. If I had to be honest, he looked to be more exhausted than I was. “Can we go back to our room? Unless you wish to be alone?”   
The question hit me like a cold, slowly and irritably. Perhaps it was because the weight of sleep was getting heavier, or maybe it was because I felt numb. 

“Yes, we can,” I took his hand, and I led my husband back to our room. It was just how I left it. Most of Loki’s things untouched and unpacked. My things took over most of the room. Loki dropped his helmet to the ground. It clanged against the stone and marble. I saw him struggle with his armor. I wanted to let him suffer, but something told me not to.

I walked over to him and I undid the latches and buckles. His cape and golden armor fell to the ground, leaving him in a dark green tunic and gray pants. I loosened my corset from the front and let that fall to the ground. I held onto the fabric of my undergarments, and climbed into the bed. Loki followed suit. Our bodies sank into the soft comfort of the bed. 

The next thing I knew, I heard a soft knock at the door. My eyes opened. I felt a weight on my body. Loki had wrapped his arms around my stomach. His face was inches from mine. He did not wake. I shifted and wiggled out of his arms to open the door.

“Good afternoon, my lady,” Elise smiled. “Your mother wanted me to check-in on you.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” I gave her a half-smile. Elise looked into the room and saw Loki sound asleep.

“Aha, that saves me a trip to the war room,” she commented. “Your mother also wanted me to communicate to you that there will be no formal dinner tonight. All events for today have also been cancelled. Everyone needs to rest.” 

“Bless you, mother,” I felt relief wash over me. Nothing was expected of me today. “Thank you, Elise. You are relieved of any duties today as well.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Elise smiled. I saw her muscles relax in her shoulders and knees. 

“No, thank you, Elise. You protected me, and I am grateful. I have been blessed with the most compassionate and hard-working handmaiden in all of Westeros,” I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back with the same amount of force. 

“May I speak from my heart, Cecelia?” she asked me, talking in my ear.

“You may,” I smiled.

“You are so much more than just my lady. You are my closest friend.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” I squeezed her again, and let go. “May I ask you something, as my closest friend?” 

“You may, my lady.”

“Will you be leaving for The Eyrie with Fandral? Do you want to go?” Elise’s eyes went wide and she looked away from me.

“I will follow my lady. If you stay, as do I. If you go, so will I.”

“Yes, but what do you want? I am asking you. Do you want to go with him?”

“Yes,” Elise told me. She never beat around the bush with me. “I am falling for him. He’s so kind. He’s so warm, and if I may say, he’s very experienced my lady.” Elise giggled. “What about you? Do you want to go?”

I glanced back at Loki. He was still sound asleep. His chest rose and fell to his own rhythm. His body was still in the same position as I left it.

“I don’t know.”

Once Elise left me alone with my sleeping husband, I found myself watching him. Could I leave Highgarden to go with him to take the Eyrie? He was on his knees. He was pleading for me to go with him. He seemed very sorry for everything that happened. 

If I left Highgarden, I would have Elise. I would also have Fandral. He seemed like a very charming man. Loki would have more men and a better chance at winning battles if I took men with me. 

If I stayed here, I would still be at home. I would still have Elise. I would be surrounded by all the things I loved. I would be comfortable. Most importantly, I would be safer here. 

I heard grunting behind me, and I watched Loki sit up in our bed. His hair was everywhere. His hands rubbed at his eyes, and he yawned. If I wasn’t so conflicted, I would say that he looked quite endearing. 

“Hello,” I greeted him. I sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Hello,” he said back. 

“Elise came by. My mother cancelled every event for today that was planned. Everyone needed to rest after last night.”

“What time is it now?”

“In the middle of the afternoon,” I responded. “Are you hungry?”

“Gods yes,” Loki said to me. “Could you take me to the kitchens?” I nodded. After he and I dressed ourselves in simple green clothing, we took a trip to the kitchens in a silence that you can only experience after a long sleep. We ate in that same silence. 

He was waiting for me. Waiting for me to say something. Waiting for me to break the silence. Waiting for me to make the decision. His mother taught him well. He knew to not provoke a woman. 

“Loki?” I said, after I finished eating.

“Yes?” he managed to say while still stuffing his face with a leftover pie and ale. 

“I know what I want,” I told him. He stopped eating and sat with his hands folded.

“I’m ready for it, my lady,” he said, already looking dejected. 

“We have to do something first, do you trust me?” I told him, offering my hand. He took it. I guided him into the library. We were in the middle of books, scrolls, and artifacts. Truth and knowledge surrounded us by all sides. 

“I want to go with you,” I told him. Loki smiled as he kissed the knuckles on my hand. “But, I want to do this on my own terms. I want to renew our vows.”

“Renew our vows?”

“Yes. Under terms of friendship and trust. If I go with you, I need to know that I can trust you. And you need to know if you can trust me.”

“That sounds fair,” Loki answered. He looked around the room. “We need a book or something to vow on.” 

“I have just the thing,” I said, walking away from him. I went to a table where my mother and our maester keep miscellaneous items. I pulled a blank and bound journal. I presented it to Loki. “A blank journal. We’ll swear on this.”

“Are you sure? Why not one of the sacred texts?”

“This our sacred text. It’s empty. This is where we will build our future,” I told him. “Put your hand on it.”

“I like this idea,” Loki smiled, putting his hand on the text. “Where shall I start?”

“Promise me that you will be honest and faithful to me.” Loki cleared his throat.

“I swear to you that I will be honest and remain faithful to you for all my days.”

“Promise me that you will protect me.”

“I swear my sword to you. I will protect you and keep you from any harm now and always.”

“Promise me your friendship.” Loki chuckled.

“I swear, dear Cecelia, that you have my friendship now and always. My humor, my snide comments, my counsel, and my presence are yours.” I smiled. He did it so easily. I set the blank journal in his hands, and I set my hand on top. 

“Where shall I start?”

“Promise me your kindness.”

“I swear my kindness to you, Loki. I will shower you with compassionate actions and words. I shall refrain from any harsh tones or cruel words.”

“Promise me your loyalty and your fidelity.”

“My loyalty is yours. I vow to stay by your side regardless the situation or outcome. I vow to stay faithful to you for all my days.”

Loki chuckled again. “Now, promise me your friendship.”

“I swear to you, Loki Odinson of House Odinson of the Iron Islands, that my friendship is yours to cherish. My jokes, my poetry, and my books are yours. My presence and my attention are yours. I vow my kindred spirit to you. Why do you find that so funny?” I started to laugh.

“I apologize, my lady,” Loki continued to laugh. “I just never thought I would be making vows to be friends with my wife.”

“I guess it does sound silly, doesn’t it?” I laughed along with him.

“Yes, but we are friends now right? You trust me? You’ll go with me?” Loki asked all at once.

“Yes, yes, and yes,” I smiled. 

Days of packing and patching up things went by. Loki helped me where he could, and I did the same. All of the horses and the rest of the company were ready to go. I turned to my sisters first.

“Will you come back?” Dahlia asked me.

“Of course, I’ll come and visit!” I said as I hugged Amaryllis, the younger of the two. I held onto her tightly. 

“Do you promise?” she asked me.

“I promise on all the flowers in Highgarden.” Dahlia looked at Loki. He was in his golden armor again, but a dark green cape was draped in front of it, a cape cascaded down his back. 

“Wow,” she said. I giggled at my sister ogling at Loki. 

“Yes, he’s very handsome isn’t he?” She nodded her head. I hugged her tightly. I touched her soft hair and she smelled roses. I kissed her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responded. I walked over to my mother and my father. My mother was teary-eyed. My father was less than pleased.

“Come here, my little one,” she held me for a moment and kissed my head. “Be safe. Don’t do something stupid. Drink water, it’s a long ride—

“Mother,” I stopped her. “I will be fine. Believe in me.” She nodded. 

“Father, I will miss you, dearly.”

“I will miss you too,” he said. He eyed Loki. “If he harms you or hurts you again, send a raven to me. I’ll send the entire cavalry to him.”

“Father, please.”

“You almost died out there.”

“I’m fine now. He and I are working things out. He is a good man, father,” I told him as I hugged him. “He promised me that he will protect me.”

“He better,” my father warned. He kissed the top of my head. “Now leave. Go win this war for me.” He winked at me. I made my way to Loki. He was speaking with Frigga. 

“My lady, are you ready for the journey?” I asked her.

“Yes and no, my dear,” she told me. “I will not be going with you. I am going back home.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Cecelia. I meant to tell you earlier,” Loki said. He turned back to his mother. “I will take your word, Mother.” Frigga nodded.

“Good luck to both of you,” she told us. She mounted her horse and left. Loki and I found our horses and mounted them. 

“Are you ready, Cecelia?” Loki asked me.

“Call me Lia,” I smiled at him. “That’s what my friends call me.”

“Lia,” he said. “Lia. Lia. Lia. Lia and Loki. Loki and Lia. I like it,” he smiled at me and I felt warmth go through my body.   
“Are you ready, Lia?” he asked again. I looked behind me. His soldiers along with mine stood together. I saw Elise on her own horse, next to Fandral. Soldiers, captains, friends all waited. I looked back at my home. It stood proud and tall. I could feel the wind pushing me forward. I was ready.

“Yes, let’s go.”


	11. The Winding Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK!!
> 
> Okay! So, lots of things guys!  
> 1\. If you don't follow me on my tumblr (https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/) , then you had no idea. I moved to Denver a month ago. I'm still settling in. It's proven more difficult than I would have hoped. If you ever want to find updates on any of my fanfic, my tumblr is the first to check out.
> 
> 2\. I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm very sorry. Again, big life changes prove to be more difficult than I thought. I'm still very much invested in this story. I have the "season two" chapters laid out. I promise I'm going to post more frequently and regularly just like I did before.
> 
> 3\. I happen to publish a playlist that inspired the story on my tumblr as well!! So, if you like music to accompany the story, I suggest you check it out!
> 
> 4\. I want to thank you all on your continued support and comments on the story. I also want to thank you for your patience. Bless your faces :) Enjoy!

We were miles away from Highgarden, and I could already see the difference. The grass was still green, but there was no flowers or vines growing. The road was not made of the same rich dirt, but a dry, cracked brown. I watched the horses pull their wagons. A long line of us moved towards our destination: The Eyrie.

I never ventured from home before. I don’t know what the Eyrie is like. I only know that dwarves ruled over the castle and they had a Moon Door for their enemies. I don’t think I could survive any of this new world without Loki. He rode his horse beside me. 

“Lia, have you met Nine?” Loki gestured to his black stallion.

“I have not. Hello Nine,” I greeted him. “Why do you call him Nine?” 

“Because he has nine lives of course,” Loki rubbed Nine’s neck. 

“I thought nine lives were reserved for cats only.”

“No, this horse has nine lives as well,” Loki winked which made me think there was something otherworldly about his horse. We heard some yelling ahead of us. Loki clicked his tongue twice and Nine sped up to the scene. Two soldiers and their superior were arguing with each other. Loki’s back stayed straight as he talked down to his soldiers. One of them sneered at him, and Loki responded by ordering the superior to whip the sneering soldier which he did, no questions, no hesitation.

This was a different Loki. His green eyes narrowed at the fallen soldier who writhed in pain. Loki ordered the soldier up. The soldier took his time and Loki grabbed him by his armor. He brought him close to him. I watched the soldier’s eyes go from arrogant to scared in seconds. He was threatening him. 

Loki threw him down again, this time leaving him there as he rode back to me. I shouldn’t be surprised. Loki was a cruel leader. I knew of his dark reputation before I met him, but it was different seeing it in front of me. He became so cold to his own peers, his own men. Nine trotted alongside my horse, Lily, once again. 

“Are you alright?” Loki asked me. His head tilted, waiting for my answer.

“I don’t know what to say,” I responded. “I don’t wish to offend you.”

“Tell me anyway,” Loki asked of me. 

“Why are you so cruel to your own men? Why did you knock him down like that?” I asked. Loki gave me a perplexed face.

“Because that’s how it is,” he simply answered. We kept riding and I kept contemplating that answer. We rode through small villages. I saw the poor begging. Their hands were reaching up to me pleading for any kind of food or money. Loki quickly took me away from them. 

I wanted to say something. How could he do that? Why would he do that? They were only asking for food. For money. Something to get them by. I looked behind me to see a haggard-looking woman clutch onto her child. 

We rode through this winding road that took us near a tall tavern. It was hidden among a small wood. Women dressed scantily waved at Loki’s men. Some of them even responded with vulgar words and gestures I have never seen or done before. Ser Petra would have never said any of those words in front of me. 

Loki did not bother to look at any of the women. He only looked forward. He meant what he said. He was going to stay faithful to me and only me. It warmed my heart to know that his vows meant something.

“I meant to tell you earlier,” Loki started to talk. “But, we are going to make a stop before we get to the Eyrie.”

“Where are we stopping?”

“Hornvale,” Loki said. “It’s an odd sort of place. House Brax are your bannermen. Your father and I have been talking to them, and they are on own side. They’re quite quiet about it though.”

“It’s in their nature,” I responded. “The Brax family are loyal to us, but they have a duty to the crown. Rebelling against the crown must be conflicting for them.”

“Have you met them?” 

“I met Lord Brax and his son, Flement,” I looked over at Loki. He had put his hand over his mouth. “What?”

“That’s his son’s name? Flement?” 

“Yes,” I answered, narrowing my eyes at him. Loki snicked.

“That’s unfortunate. That’s—oh that’s too bad,” Loki smiled, but then cleared his throat. “What else can you tell me about them?”

“Not much,” I started. “Lord Brax is a respectful and proud man. Very proud of his house and their accomplishments. He’s a military man, and he will put in his two cents whether you asked for it or not. Flement used to be handsome.”

“Used to be?” 

“Years ago, I had a crush on him,” I shrugged my shoulders. “I had this idea in my head of who my husband should be, and he fit my idea of a husband decently.”

“And what about me?” Loki asked. I looked around at the small wood. Our caravan exited the small wood out into an opening. The wind was cool, but the day was still warm.

“You are not who I expected to marry. Not who I had in mind at all,” it sounded mean. It sounded so rude. I looked over at him, and he was nodding in agreement.

“You weren’t who I was expecting either,” Loki replied. My mind went back to her. The woman he described in his journal. 

“Who was she?” Loki shot a confused look my way.

“You want to know about her?” It was a long ride to Hornvale. It would take all day, and the more we spoke, the better I felt. I heard more whipping sounds and I watched as a superior knight whipped one of his underlings.

“I’m not sure,” I said, narrowing my eyes at the disgusting event. “I-I’m sorry.” 

I galloped up to the superior knight. He had a grin on his face and polished armor. “Excuse me, what is your name?”

“Ser Kenan of the Iron Islands, my lady,” he responded. He winked and grinned wider. 

“Ser Kenan, what was your reason for punishing this young man?” I gripped my reins tighter. I could feel my anger rising at his arrogance.

“He was falling behind. He’s weak,” The mental attitude of men from the Iron Islands almost shocked me. Loki warned me. I remember his journal. I had to do something.

“He’s been walking all day with little water. What do you expect from him? Supernatural strength?”

“Are you defending him?” he started to laugh at me.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Do you forget who I am?”

“Oh, I know who you are,” he chuckled. “You are Lady Cecelia, Prince Loki’s wife. You mean nothing.” His words struck me. 

“Excus—

“Ser Kenan,” the Dark Prince said behind me. “Get back in line. You, with me.” 

“What?” I scowled at Loki. He wasn’t about to let this man get away with laughing at me. 

“You heard me,” Loki’s eyes narrowed down at me. As if he was talking down to me like I was inferior. His shoulders were broad, his posture was tall; his presence was bigger and it scared me. I finally understood why they called him the Dark Prince. He rode off and I followed. I didn’t want to, but I was afraid what he would do if I didn’t. 

I watched him pass his knights, soldiers, squires, and others. They either cringed in front of him or looked the other way. His horse and mine got back in line with the caravan. No one else looked our way or paid any mind to us. 

“Loki,” I called out to him. 

“I know,” he sighed, his shoulder slumped. “I apologize. I had to.”

“But why?” I looked at him, hoping he would notice my frustration. “You saw the way he spoke to me.”

“Remember what I told you earlier? How things are?”

“How things are? You can’t be serious. That’s unacceptable.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Loki began. “You and I come from different worlds. Highgarden is a dream where everyone is learning from someone else and everyone is treated with the respect they deserve. Out here, men murder other men for stealing a chicken. 

“You’ve read my journal. You know that my men demand an iron strength and a harsh tongue. They would walk all over me if I let things slide. You saw the looks on their faces. I once cut the arm off a superior knight for calling me a bastard. Do you know where that knight is? Not here.” I gasped. I didn’t want to think he was capable of such an awful thing. Loki continued. 

“Your father kept you and your sisters very sheltered from the real world. All your life, you lived in a harmonious land where people gave you what you wanted, people loved you, and you faced no hardship what so ever.” The words hurt, but he was right. Loki guided his horse closer to mine. He leaned over to me.

“Highgarden is a dream. The rest of the world is the truth,” he said to me. “I promised myself to you. As long as you stay by my side, I’ll show you the world’s not as bad as it looks right now.”

It was still upsetting no matter how he spun it. My father did keep me sheltered from the rest of the world. My days were planned. The people I met, what my servants told me, everything. Somehow Loki still thought I could handle this, is that why he gave me the choice to come with him? Did he know it was going to be like this? 

Talking to Loki and seeing put up the façade of the Dark Prince concerned me. Who did I really marry? Were other princes like this as well? Was his brother rude and intimidating as him? One of Loki’s superior knights rode up to him and started giving a report. 

“We made good time, my lord,” he said. “I suggest we make camp two miles ahead in the wood. Tomorrow’s ride will put us ahead schedule if we wake earlier and rest well. Shall I inform the rest of the caravan?”

“You may,” Loki glanced at me. I wondered what he thought. He said that he heard things about Highgarden. What did he hear of me? He didn’t want me, but he had always been so kind to me. 

The caravan stopped and made camp just inside a forest. The thick trees would hide us away from anyone who looked. Underlings and squires set up tents and built fires. Elise sat with me in my own tent. It wasn’t too extravagant.

The fabric of the tent was thick and blocked any cold from coming in. My bed was large and soft, mainly because of the blankets and small pillows that decorated my bed. I also had a small table with two chairs to take my tea. Loki had his own tent. 

I sat at my vanity while Elise played with my hair. I always found it calming. She never used a brush unless she had to. Her fingers ran through my h/c hair again and again. She had a secret rhythm to it. Pulling and smoothing every hair out.

“You rode with him today,” she said softly. “Did something go wrong?” 

“No,” I replied. “Not really. It’s just, all of this.” I gestured in the air.

“I had a feeling,” Elise pulled softly at a knot. “I never really liked giving you your father’s version of the kingdom’s news. You’re smarter than that. I thought you should’ve known what the nine kingdoms were really like before now.”

“The people are so awful.”

“I know.”

“And the land is so—

“Empty?”

“Yes! Empty. And the way Loki spoke with his soldiers earlier. The way he spoke to me. He was so dark and stern,” I commented.

“Did he hurt your feelings?” Elise asked. She held a tighter grip on my hair. She was still protective of me. 

“No, no,” I looked down at my fingers. They were a bit calloused form riding all day. “He did upset me, but he was telling me the truth. I am sheltered. I was sheltered. The nine kingdoms are full of all the same things: hatred, deception, and injustice.”

“That’s a little dark, don’t you think?” I turned to see Loki waiting by my tent’s entrance. “Would you mind excusing us for a moment?” Elise nodded her head and excused herself. 

“You told me that’s how the world is,” I told him, looking at up him from where I sat.

“Yes, I did, but I don’t think you completely understand what I’m saying,” Loki waved his hand and a chair appeared. He sat on it and faced me. He took my hand in his. “I don’t want you to have such a sad outlook on this world especially when we are both fighting to make it a better one.”

“How could I not? The way your soldier spoke to me.He completely dismissed who I was.”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is us. How we make these kingdoms better for everyone including ourselves. Just because this is how it is now does not mean this is how it’s going to be forever. We can change that. You can change that, or have you forgotten who you are?” His thumbs traced my knuckles.

“I am Lady Cecelia of House Gardener, wife of Prince Loki of House Odin.”

“Yes, you are,” he smiled at me. He came closer to my right ear and whispered. “Let me share a secret with you. You have power, my dear. You have so much power.” Loki stood back up and the seat disappeared. 

“I suggest you sleep soon,” Loki started to leave the tent. “You should not be sad about this world. Find the beauty in it.” I watched a glow of gold and green flash and then a vase appeared on my small table. The vase was filled with blue roses in full bloom. I touched their petals. They were cold, and they were not native to these lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, I wasn't too happy with it. As always, I welcome comments, questions, suggestions, and/or critique.


	12. The Happy Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Hell yeah. You guys waited long enough, so I think you deserve it. Thor and Sif are finally here! Let me think what you guys think of them!

After a little over a month, we almost arrived at Hornvale. Loki and I had greeted the first banner men to guide us the rest of the way. We rode in front of everyone else. I looked behind me, and I noticed the exhaustion and the frustration of being on the road for that long. I was tired too.

Loki wore his green and gold attire, and I matched. My dress was mainly green, but Elise had added golden leaves to it to be similar to Loki’s. The more we looked like a married couple, the better. Of course, one thing I didn’t think about was the colder weather. We were going north, and very few of my dresses were not built for the north. 

“Lia?” Loki called out to me. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” I told him. 

“No, you’re not,” Loki responded. “You’re rigid. What’s wrong? Are you nervous? Because I can assure you, you could read and write circles around my brother and his wife.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m cold,” I admitted to him. 

“Oh,” Loki went to undo his cloak. 

“What are you doing?” I watched him take off his thick green cloak and hand it to me. 

“Take it,” he offered to me. “I’m used to this climate. You’re not.” I took his cloak, and wrapped it around me. I noticed the metal snakes. When I clicked them together, I realized they were the same snakes from his journal. 

“These snakes,” I commented. “They are not your house sigil.”

“You noticed,” Loki almost chuckled. “They are my sigil.”

“Are you not proud of your own house?” I asked him. Loki hummed.

“You’ll see.” We entered into the gates of Hornvale. I saw soldiers and knights in red scattered everywhere. They mixed themselves with Hornvale soldiers. Hornvale was set on hill, so the walls were not high. It seemed like a thick and wide fortress in the middle of a forest. 

“Brother!” I heard someone bellow out. I heard Loki groan and get off his horse. I looked in the direction of the greeting and saw a muscular blonde come walking towards us. Another young woman followed him. 

“Hello, Thor,” Loki greeted begrudgingly. Thor hugged Loki tightly. He was just as tall as Loki, but not as thin. Thor had a warrior’s stature. His smile stretched for days. He was like a golden sun in the north. They couldn’t be any more different from each other. If I had to guess, I wouldn’t even think of them as brothers.

“And this must be Lady Cecelia of Highgarden, or should I say of Pyke?” Thor smiled down at me. I offered him my hand, but he came in for a hug. I felt him crushing me. “You are just as beautiful as mother described!” I felt myself blush.

“T-thank you?” I said. Thor let go of me, but he did not stop smiling. The woman stopped next to him and smiled at both of us too. 

“I knew mother was right,” Thor commented. “Both of you look unstoppable together.” Unstoppable? I looked at Loki hoping he could explain some of this to me.

“I’ll explain later,” Loki said to me in my ear. 

“This is my beautiful wife, Sif,” Thor gestured to the woman next to him. She only looked a couple years older than me. Her thick, dark hair cascaded around her. She wore a deep red dress with gold embroidery. She had a golden necklace around her neck that looked heavier than a dagger. She was of Casterly Rock, and she showed it.

“You must be Lady Cecelia,” she held out her hands for me. I took them. She kissed my cheek. “I believe we are going to be good friends. Welcome to Hornvale.” Sif let go of my hands and took Thor’s hand. She leaned against him. 

“How was your ride here?” Thor asked.

“It was long,” Loki obviously did not like this small talk. I watched Sif entwined her fingers with Thor’s and I felt a pang of jealousy inside me.

“So much has been happening,” Sif said to all of us. “First, the weddings, and then the battles, and now you’re here! How did everyone fare at Highgarden?”

“We lost a few,” Loki told her. He glanced at me and then back at Sif. “It could have been worse if I had to be honest.”

“Well, I think Lady Cecelia is lucky to have you protecting her. Thor protected me with everything he had,” Sif placed her hand on Thor’s chest. He kissed her on her head. I felt my stomach drop. They loved each other so much. “Our children will be so safe with their father watching over them.”

“You’re with child, my lady? So soon?” I asked. Sif giggled.

“Not yet. I am a bit ahead of myself. I cannot wait for the day I carry my husband’s children. It would be honor,” Sif smiled.

“It would be an honor for the both of us, my lady,” Thor kissed Sif’s hand. He lost himself in her eyes. I looked away. It hurt. It hurt to watch someone else have the marriage I wanted. I wanted to be so hopelessly in love at first sight like that. I couldn’t let Loki know that especially not after the past month. We had been getting along so nicely with each other even if we hadn’t consummated our marriage yet. 

I let my eyes wander to Sif’s belly. Did Loki want to have children? Did he like children? Thor’s mouth oved and I didn’t hear exactly what he said, but we started to move throughout the castle. Nowhere in Loki’s journal did he mention his desire to have children. Maybe it was something he didn’t think about? No, he had to. He was in love with someone else. He had to have thought about it.

I felt Sif interlock her arm with mine, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

“Lia, I heard that House Gardener is always lost in thought. Seeing you, I’m assuming that’s true,” she smiled at me. Part of her hair swayed forward.

“I apologize, my lady,” I shook my head.

“Oh no, don’t apologize. Don’t call me your lady either. You are not my servant. You are my sister. Call me Sif,” her gold chain jingled. She was so kind. Whenever an ambassador visited Highgarden from Casterly Rock, they would always be decorated in gold chains. Sometimes their pompous and arrogant attitude would put me off, but Sif was an exception. 

“Forgive me, Sif. I have never been outside of Highgarden before. I had always assumed those of Casterly Rock thought they were better and richer than everyone else,” I admitted to her.

“That’s half-true, I would think. Most of my father’s advisors and men think themselves better than everyone else simply because their cloaks and weapons are made of gold. Speaking of assumptions, is it true that your father filtered news of the capital to you?”

“It is true,” I sighed. “I did not know of the true horrors of the capital until just recently.”

“They are horrific. The actions of our King make me sick inside, but this rebellion will change that. Odin will be king, and all of this will go away, hopefully.”

“Have you met him?”

“Oh yes, he attended our wedding,” Sif began. “He was very happy for Thor and I. He even danced with me that night. He’s a very good dancer, I would say. He offered kind words to me, but he also assured me that this alliance would prove to be fruitful. He promised me that when he takes the throne, he would make it safe for his grandchildren and any child here in the nine kingdoms.”

I never thought about it. Of course, Loki and Thor’s father would take the throne. I hadn’t met Odin, but from what Sif said, he seemed to be the right kind of man for the job. 

“Has Thor told you what your next move is?” I asked Sif. Thor and Loki still walked ahead of us, speaking to each other.

“Next move?” Sif kept her arm in mine. 

“Where are you going after here? What you are going to do?” Sif shook her head.

“Thor and I don’t talk about those things,” Sif told me. “Not because he doesn’t wish to. Thor shares everything with me, he trusts me. I just prefer not to know.”

“Why?”

“Battle plans and travelling in dangerous places seem abstract when you speak about them, but when they actually happen it’s different. Sometimes things don’t go according to plan. Things change. I would rather not have an expectation of what the future holds.” 

“The battle at your home,” I trailed off.

“Yes, we were all ill-prepared,” Sif looked down and away from me. “We lost quite a few that night, including my septa. She was so good to me. The original plan was for me to go to you actually. I was supposed to meet Frigga, but then the traitor happened.” Sif’s eyes narrowed and her grip tightened.

“The traitor. Was he close to your family?”

“Yes,” Sif answered. We turned down another hallway. We watched soldiers march beside us two by two. They headed off to the training grounds I assumed to meet with Loki and I’s army. “He worked for my father. My father noted that he had been vocal about their different opinions. The traitor thought the boy army was a good idea. Training and raising little boys to be career warriors is what the nine kingdoms needs.”

The soldiers moved past us. Some of them were older and experienced. They moved slower than the others, but their postures were upright. They were proud to serve their house. The younger soldiers slouched, and some of them were scared, but they hid it well.

“If that traitor never went off, my septa would be here with me now,” Sif continued. “And we would have met earlier under safer circumstances in Highgarden.” 

“Did your septa love gardens?” I wasn’t an idiot, but I knew when was compassion was needed. Sif nodded her head. “She would have loved Highgarden. The whole palace is a garden.”

“I heard how beautiful it is,” Sif commented. “Tell me more.” I held onto Sif as we walked towards our unknown destination. I took Sif on a mental tour of the gardens hoping that it would ease her thoughts away from the battle at Casterly Rock. 

We stopped in front of a set of doors. They weren’t as ornate as Highgarden, but they were practical, like the Braxes. 

“This is where you’ll both be staying,” Thor announced to us. I nearly froze. Both of us will stay in the same room. I side-eyed Loki, and he met my eyes. He had the same feeling. 

“Thank you, brother,” Loki nodded with a dry tone. “I’m sure my wife and I will find it comfortable.” He wringed his hands together. We didn’t match each other’s gazes.

We entered the room to see a decently sized bed and all the amenities. The Braxes always favored practical use over decorative use. Everything from the tables and soft chairs were made of wood from the trees just outside their castle. Their craftsmanship was never rivaled. 

Their beige curtains and blankets covered the room. Their biggest masterpiece was the fireplace which had an enormous stag head hanging above it. It stared forward with its dead eyes. Its horns looked sharp and polished. 

“This won’t be as bad as we think it will be, right?” I asked Loki for validation. 

“No, but I did promise my honesty to you,” Loki looked around. “It doesn’t look good. We haven’t slept together since the battle.”

“You were a good sleeper.”

“I was exhausted. I’m still exhausted,” Loki started a fire in the fireplace. It sparked alive in a small flame, and grew slowly. We both grew quiet as the small fire crackled and burned along the logs. I studied Loki’s face. The new light highlighted his face. “You’re wondering what’s on my mind.”

“I am,” I acknowledged. Loki stood up and sat again in one of the handcrafted chairs. His fingers ran over his bottom lip.

“A lot is on my mind. I was wondering why you read my journal. Why you would invade someone else’s privacy like that.”

“Are you still angry with me?” I sat across from him.

“No,” Loki simply answered. “I’m just curious. I was upset the day my father told me I was to be married to you. After I stormed off, my mother found me. She told me all about you. How kind you were, how intelligent you are, how you loved to read. That we would good for each other. 

“Of course, I knew my mother would never lie to me, but I had to confirm it all. I talked to people from different kingdoms. All of them agreed on one thing with you that you were a beautiful person inside and out. So why? Why would you have done an awful thing like that?”

I had thought about what Loki said. I looked down at my hands. I knew from the beginning that it was wrong to read his personal thoughts. 

“I wanted to know you,” I began. “Your parents gave you the luxury of time and knowledge of this marriage. I had no idea it was coming. They just told me, and the next day you were there. Everything felt so rushed, and I was scared.”

“Scared of marrying me?”

“No. Yes. Scared of my idea of marriage and a husband being broken,” I frowned and bit my lip. “I wanted to know what kind of a person you were. My mother warned me about you. I was told how cruel you were. She told me to be careful with you. I wanted to believe that you were different. I wanted to know you. 

“I wanted to know if there’s a difference between the Dark Prince and Loki. When I read your books, I saw the small opinions and thoughts you had. They were so poignant and deeply thought out. I wanted more. You never accepted any of my invitations, so I felt desperate. Reading your journal was wrong, but I felt so close to you. Knowing who you were, who you grew up to be fascinated me.”

“You’re fascinated by me?”

“Yes. I must admit that I have a hunger to know you. You’re very interesting to me.” Loki stood up and walked over to me. His fingers touched my hands.

“No one has told me that before,” he said. “In the future, would you be interested in hearing about my thoughts more often?” I nodded my head.

“Yes, I would, but I think for right now, we should rest,” I eyed the bed. “We had a long journey.”

“May I sleep with you again? Just like after the battle? Nothing has to happen. We can just sleep next to each other,” Loki asked. I nodded my head. A warmth flushed over me. Sleeping with a man still hasn’t matured me even if he was my husband. I had hoped Loki didn’t see it. Did he know I was a virgin? Was he a virgin? There was so much inside my head and all of it was burning me inside. 

I took off my green dress and I let my white tunic air out. I crawled into the bed quickly as I could. This whole ‘sleeping together’ thing was still embarrassing to me, but I couldn’t hurt his feelings. Not now. He made vows to me, and he was doing his best in keeping them. I must do the same. 

I had to try. I wasn’t angry anymore, but I wasn’t in love with him. He was a friend. Only a friend.


	13. The Arrogant Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful week. As Halloween approaches, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in me writing Halloween themed Loki one shots? Just let me know :)

I woke up being held. I looked down to see Loki’s arms around me again. My face flushed red. Although I couldn’t admit it out loud, he felt warm, comforting, and more like the husband I dreamed of. 

I attempted to get out of Loki’s arms without waking him. He shifted and moved until his eyes opened. He sat up in the bed, and it took him a minute to realize what had happened. His eyes opened wider, and he his hands ran through his hair in stress. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay,” I told him.

“No, it’s not,” he shook his head. “I didn’t mean to try anything. I’m sorry, Lia.”

“It’s alright, really,” I held my hands up. “I knew you weren’t trying anything.” Loki exhaled a sigh of relief. His face relaxed, and he gave me a half-smile. We both heard a quick knock at the door. We were due for breakfast.

Breakfast at Highgarden was usually taken individually. I never had breakfast with my parents or my sisters unless special guests were around. Breakfast was light, including fresh fruits and tea. 

Hornvale was high in the mountains heading north. The people here ate heartier. Loki and I entered the dining hall to see Sif and Thor waiting for us. Food was just being served. There were various sausages and eggs, along with a thick oatmeal which had a cinnamon and apple aroma to it. Thor drank his morning stout, and offered me some when I sat down.

“No, thank you,” I kindly rejected. Loki took Thor’s pint and took a big gulp of the stout. Another pint of the same stout was put in front of Loki, and I watched him gulp it until he was halfway through. He set the pint down and grunted. 

“Brother, are you alright?” Thor asked him, eyeing his brother carefully. I assumed Thor would be annoyed with him taking some of his beer, but Thor waited for an explanation instead.

“It’s fine,” Loki quickly muttered. “Any word from father?” 

“He has reached the Frost Giants, and he is safe with them,” Thor discussed openly. I looked to Sif to see her observing two birds outside the window. “To be honest, I’m very surprised.”

“I am as well,” Loki shoved a piece of sausage in his mouth. “But I would think after having numerous kidnappings that they would welcome the idea of rebellion.”

“This is true which reminds me,” Thor pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Loki. Loki studied the note and his eyebrows knitted together. “His boy army is growing. He’s taken more of them from their homes. Early this morning, Lord Brax was notified of the beheadings of the lords who lost.” Sif and Loki turned to Thor, giving him their full attention like I had.

“He beheaded them? The leaders of the families who lost the battles?” Loki said out loud. Thor nodded his head.

“The King wished to punish them for their incompetence,” Thor explained flatly. He started to shake his head slowly. “It’s all nonsense. It’s awful. We should strike King’s Landing as soon as we can. We’ll have the numbers soon if father succeeds.” Loki reached for Thor’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Easy now,” Loki calmed him. “Nothing good came from you being bloodthirsty. We have to plan this out carefully, Thor.” 

“No, we don’t,” Thor smiled. “I was ill-prepared at Casterly Rock. I almost had nothing, and I still won!” A few men heard Thor’s words and raised their pints towards the blonde warrior. 

“Thor—

“It’s true! Who are we, brother?” Thor stood up and shouted. “We are of the Iron Islands! We are here to take the Iron Throne! This is why we have armies! This is why father put us in charge of our own fleets and men! We can take King’s Landing!” More of the men stood up raised their pints and shouted in agreement with Thor. Loki stood up and faced his brother.

“Careful,” Loki warned. “Last time you shouted about like this, you started two major battles. There could be another traitor here.” Loki left in anger and I followed him. I glanced back at Sif, who played with the ends of her hair, not paying attention to Thor or his excitable words.

Loki’s feet swiftly carried him back to our room. He had almost slammed the door in my face until I caught it. He turned to see me right behind him, and put his face in his hands again.

“I’m sorry, I’m not—

“I know,” I nodded. I thought quickly and reached out for his hands. He took them. “We have been friends for a while now, wouldn’t you say? You know you can tell me about anything.”

“We need to send a letter back to your parents,” Loki responded. “To tell them we arrived here safely.”

“That’s dismissing the issue here, Loki,” I confronted him. “You’re angry.” Loki sat in front of the fireplace. It crackled away, keeping the room warm. Loki leaned forward and looked into the fire, watching it slowly grow.

A silence fell between us. In Loki’s journal, he described his anger in great detail. How his older brother caused him to get into trouble, how favored his brother was, or no matter how much he proved to be a better leader, Odin would give more opportunities to Thor.   
I had never faced any sibling rivalry like this, but then again, my younger sisters were years apart from me. I had hoped they never saw me like Loki saw Thor. He continued to sit in silence in front of the fire.

“He’s arrogant,” Loki said out of the blue. “You saw it. You were there. He’s completely arrogant. He thinks of nothing but glory for himself. If he were to leave now for King’s Landing, he would make Sif a quick widow.” I raised my eyebrows out of concern.

“Those are harsh words.”

“I could be crueler. He thinks war is something you win and tell tall tales about. It’s more than that. It’s more than the glory and the victory. Just because he thinks he won one sloppy battle, he can win the entire thing. He’s stupid. He’s stupid if he’s not scared of what could happen to all of us. Most of the older lords blame it on our youth, but that’s an excuse.

“I’m younger than him, and I have kept a level head. I have studied battle strategy and history, and here I am arguing with stupid old men, my brother, and my father over what we should do. My father should have given me my brother’s army. Those men are wasted on him.” Loki stood up and started to pace around the room.

“I didn’t want to fight in this rebellion in the first place. I didn’t want to do any of this. I told my father, ‘We’re on an island. What do their laws have to do with us?’ But no. We had to do what was right. We have to fight for these damned nine kingdoms, and for what? So, my father can sit his old, fat ass on an Iron Throne? He will not be loved. He won’t have glory. 

“We could all die because of our murderous King, and nobody seems to care or even think about it,” Loki finished. His hands were in fists. His nostrils flared. His back was tense. I walked over to him.

“Thank you,” I said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Thank you?” he asked, confused.

“For letting it out, for telling me all of this,” I explained. “For just ranting to me. Do you feel any better?” Loki looked around the room and nodded his head as if he was searching for any remaining anger he had. 

“I do,” he nodded. He grabbed my hand and held it there. “You should try it. Rant to me.”

“I don’t know,” I looked away. “My mother always told me to keep my composure.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“That’s not true. I know you’re upset about something. Tell me,” Loki led me to the window. He opened it slightly to let in the cold wind. I could feel it on my cheeks and my neck first. It cooled me down, but I felt the words vomit out of my mouth.

“I hate seeing everyone else happy and in love except us. Elise has found love in your companion, Fandral. They spent the entire journey together, never part for too long. They’ve even slept together. Although I want to be happy that she has found love, it makes me angry. Then there’s Sif! She’s already talking about having your brother’s children! 

“They haven’t been married for longer than 3 moons. And then they assume we are as happy and as in love as them. They shove us in this room together, and we’re struggling. It makes me so unhappy to see everyone else get their happy ending except for me. I didn’t want my marriage to be like this. I wanted to be in love.” 

I looked to the ground half-expecting some sort of disgusting bile to be on the ground. I found nothing, but I still had shame. I didn’t want to admit to Loki that I was still unhappy in our marriage especially when we had been trying to be friends. 

“I can see why you’re jealous,” his eyebrows knitted. “My brother and Lady Sif are incredible competition, but we shouldn’t compare ourselves to them. Not like this.” 

“It’s angering. How did they get there? Do you think they’re pretending?” I asked. Loki shook his head.

“I know my brother. He got what he always wanted. He had his eye on Lady Sif of Casterly Rock for quite some time. He favored her beauty more than anything,” Loki sighed and closed the window. “I know it’s colder outside, but perhaps a walk would make us both feel better?” 

“I like that idea,” Loki grabbed his dark green cloak and wrapped it around me. He snapped the clasp shut. After making sure his brother and wife were not in sight, Loki and I slipped just outside the castle on the grounds. A dirt road trail went around the castle and into the woods.

Loki’s cloak brushed the ground and I kept a hold on it. He wore a thicker tunic and pants, but no cloak or anything to keep him warm. I wondered how cold it could be at the Iron Islands. How was he so used to this weather? We walked next to each other, saying nothing, but enjoying the newfound silence. Loki touched my back gently and pointed up with his other arm.

“A cardinal,” I noted. It sat on a branch, looking at the world around him. I dropped my hand, and it brushed next to Loki’s. I slightly took my hand away. As we continued walking, it happened again. Loki noted this too. He reached for my fingers first, letting me know what he wanted. My fingers wrapped into his. His hand felt like any other hand, but this time there was a warm flush to my face.

I wanted to hide it from him. My inexperience with men was showing, and it was embarrassing. Loki started to chuckle.

“What?” I said, hoping he wasn’t laughing at me.

“Every time I go touch you for longer than a moment, you lock up,” he laughed. I knew it. He was mocking me. “I find it endearing.”

“Endearing?” I asked, surprised. 

“Yes,” Loki assured me. He squeezed my hand. “This feels nice. What do you think?”

“It does feel nice,” I smiled. The brisk weather reached my exposed hand. 

“You’re cold again,” Loki noted. “I can warm you if you need.” I felt my face go red again. Loki laughed at me again. “You really have no experience with men, do you? Was there anyone else before me?”

“No,” I kept my eyes away from his. “My father limited my time with suitors. He didn’t think any of them were good enough for me. Is it bad? Can you tell already?”

“Yes and no,” we continued walking, Loki led the way. “You’re nervous, and you think me warming you up means something more…intimate.”

“Isn’t that what you meant?” I asked. He muttered something under his breath and stopped us. Loki took both of his hands and held my hands between them. A green glow emitted and I felt a gentle warmth go through my hands and arms. It spread through my body gradually. 

“Magic,” I reminded myself. The last time he performed magic on me was to attack me. I retracted my hands from his all too quickly.

“Is something wrong?” Loki looked at me. He saw my eyes, and he remembered too. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I was under an immense amount of stress, and I was angry with you. Sometimes it just builds up like that and it releases.” A small silence fell between us. At first, I didn’t know what to say, but I wouldn’t be angry with him. 

“Where did you learn your magic?” I looked up to him. He took my hand and we continued on.

“I learned everything from my mother, the maesters, and books,” Loki started. “When I fell sick, I needed to learn something. Do something. Odin never let me fight my brother and his friends with weapons because he thought I was too weak. I needed to learn how fight some way or another.

“One maester let me borrow the darker books just for fun. I thought it would be interesting if I tried magic and sorcery work just to see if it held any merit. I did small things at first: enchanting objects and drawing cursing sigils. When I was bored with that, I used magic to prank anyone. Masters, servants, my brother. 

“Many of them thought Pyke was haunted,” he chuckled. His mind already back in the islands. “I decided to try bigger things. I could control parts of the ocean. I cursed certain areas of the Islands to keep out anyone I didn’t like. One day, one of my father’s councilmen talked down to me about using daggers. I couldn’t take his insults anymore, so I used my magic against him.”

“What happened to him?” we turned back and headed back to the castle.

“I severely hurt him. He was bleeding on the ground. He spent a good fortnight healing. My father recognized this new, polished talent that I had and he wanted to use it. I fought in battles using nothing but my daggers and my magic. Most men didn’t believe it was real. They would charge at me, and I would hit them before they knew it was coming.”

“Is that why they call you the Dark Prince?”

“No,” Loki confessed. “They call me the Dark Prince because of something awful I did.”

“Which was?” I wanted him to continue. Loki made a face.

“I killed one of my own men. He told me he wouldn’t follow me because he thought I was too pathetic to lead. So, I killed him in front of everyone. I suffocated him, and when he couldn’t breathe anymore, I let his body float in the water. Since that day, no one ever crossed me again.” I looked at him. His green eyes were dull, and they blinked slowly. 

“Do you hurt a lot of your men?” he nodded. 

“I’ve hurt Thor and my father too,” he confessed more. “I don’t particularly like when anyone tests my patience. I don’t think it matters. Everyone wants to test my patience these days.” I squeezed his hand. 

“I’m here. You know that,” I assured him. When we arrived back the castle, we watched a flurry of activity around us. I watched Lord Brax speak with Thor as they looked over soldiers training. “If I had to be honest, your brother is a good leader. Both of you just have different styles of leading. You are more aggressive than he is, but then again you are the smarter one.”

Loki observed his brother for a moment. “Perhaps you’re right. No war was won with one distinct leader. Which reminds me, I have set up meetings with Lord Brax.” My heart dropped into my stomach.

“Meetings?” I looked up to Loki. I thought we were past this. Loki squeezed my hand turned to face me.

“It’s not going to be before. I promise you,” Loki said. “I did vow my honesty to you. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please let me know. I do take feedback very seriously.


	14. The Night of the Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllooooo everyone! A couple of things:
> 
> 1.Happy, happy, happy halloween! Mainly I will be spending it with my best friend and boyfriend watching season 2 Stranger Things and we may be going to 13th Floor Haunted House here in Denver, CO. Veryyy exciting. Anyone got Halloween plans?? I'd love to know :)
> 
> 2\. I know i haven't posted to this work in a while, and that this chapter is shorter than usual. I do promise there are bigger and better chapters coming sooner than you think. (As soon as i can manage my time)
> 
> 3\. I actually haven't decided how long this work will be yet. I know there will be a 'Season 3' (One 'season' = 10 chapters) So there will definitely be 30 chapters, but there may be more.
> 
> Please enjoy and Happy Halloween!!

“My lord, you’re too kind,” Sif smiled up towards Thor. He booped her nose and smiled back down at her.

“I am not. I only tell the truth. You are the most beautiful woman of the nine kingdoms,” Thor kissed her gently. I looked over to Loki to see him giving me the same, disgusted face. Ever since we arrived here, Sif and Thor have been displaying their love for all of House Brax to see. Secrets tyrsts, quick disappearances, and hushed words between them. It was all annoying.

Loki took my hand and squeezed it. He entered the meeting room, and guards closed the door. Somehow I didn’t feel anxious or angry. Sif and I stayed inside, watching the clouds take over the mountainous sky. It hadn’t been two hours until I saw Loki walk through the doors again.

Thor followed and went to Sif. They kissed and giggled in each other’s arms. Loki shared a look with me, and shifted his eyes towards the door. I nodded and followed him, taking his arm. He guided me down the hallway towards the main courtyard. Men were walking everywhere, packing things, readying horses and wagons. 

“We’re leaving?” I asked him. “So soon?”

“Yes,” Loki started. “We’re leaving tonight.”

“Tonight? You mean to travel by night? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Yes and no. It’s a risk, but my men can handle anything. I know it’s very sudden, but it’s part of my plan.”

“Which is?” I stopped in front of some House Brax men. Their purple unicorn banners waved in the cold wind. 

“I’ll tell you, but not now,” Loki turned me around and we entered our bedroom together. “Ever since our wedding, I have been particularly paranoid about traitors and spies. I’ve had my own men listen and watch carefully, but even then I can’t be sure. I do promise to tell you, but not until we are far from here.”

“That’s fair,” I nodded. Because of one man with a horse, my home was threatened. People died that night. Sif lost her septa that night. Fear was the first thing on my mind every day, and I’m sure it was the first thing on his. “The meeting only took you two hours.”

Loki chuckled. “You’re wondering how it could have been so impossibly short.”

“Yes.”

“Because I was leading the meeting,” Loki smiled. “Highgarden is full of smart, old men. All of them want to talk. All of them have ideas. Here, I’m the one with ideas. I talk. Other men listen to me. This is what happens when you put me in charge.” 

Loki sat back in a chair. He elevated his feet on a small table, and smiled up at me. He was proud. His ego seeped into the chair and dripped onto the ground. I walked over to the fireplace shaking my head.

“You think you’re smarter than my father’s men.”

“I know I’m smarter than your father’s men,” Loki’s smile stretched to his ears. I put my hands to my hips.

“My father and his men have more experience in the field than you do.”

“And somehow my father gave me an army to lead in a rebellion. Did your father have an army when he was my age?” 

“Well no,” I stuttered out. I hated it when he was right. “But why should that prove that you are more intelligent than my father? Surely, intelligence should be measured on how a man leads his men, not how many he leads or when he does it.”

Loki’s smile faded. “That’s a strong assessment, Lia.” He stood up from his chair. His thumb pressed against his lower lip. He smiled at me. I couldn’t tell what kind of thoughts he was having.

“So you agree?” I asked him, watching him come closer. 

“I do,” Loki looked me over. “I keep underestimating you. You are clearly much smarter than you let off. Perhaps my mother was right.”

“Right about what?”

“That we could be happy together after all,” Loki gave me a warm smile. After this month of travelling and a week here in Hornhill, Loki and I have grown closer. We are not as close as Thor and Sif, and I’m not sure if we will ever get there, but the small steps were easy. 

My mother was partially right. Loki was the Dark Prince. I saw him leading his men, punishing them. He even talked down to me. He used magic against me. I read his journals. I heard his stories. However, that was not my husband. That was not the Loki I was growing to know.

After we packed our things into wagons and bags, we thanked Lord Brax for his hospitality and left his home. He and Loki shared a look between them that said something along the lines of ‘good luck’ or some understanding that this war will carry on successfully.

For safety reasons, Loki and I dressed in disguise as common people and rode in a wagon carrying furs and pelts. Travelling at night in the nine kingdoms was already a dangerous risk. Loki proved himself to be clever, and he believed in his men. This could work.

I was wrapped in a cloak that one of Loki’s knights lent to me. Elise lent me one of her dresses to wear. I watched Elise’s eyes follow the stars as she and Fandral shared a horse. They looked so in love. Her blonde curls moved slowly as the party moved north.

“Are you feeling alright?” Loki asked me. His hands at ease on the reins of the horses. 

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“You were staring at them again,” Loki nodded towards Fandral and Elise. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I was thinking how happy I was for them,” I continued. “Elise deserves to be happy.”

“Deserves to be? Did something happen?” Loki moved closer to me.

“Years ago, Elise admired someone. She thought it was love until he—

“Dishonored her?” Loki finished the sentence. “I’m afraid I know that story all too well.”

“Thor enjoy women. He must have broken many hearts over the years.”

“I wasn’t talking about Thor,” Loki explained to me. “I was talking about Fandral.”

“Fandral? What do you mean?” Loki sighed deeply and looked to the sky for a moment, then in front of him. 

“I shouldn’t tell you this. I shouldn’t be telling you any of this,” Loki looked to me. “But I did promise honesty. It’s true. Growing up, Thor did enjoy female company, but Fandral enjoyed it even more so. Sometimes he would have a different girl every week. He would dance with lots of girls during feasts and kiss them underneath the stars.

Fandral has broken many girls’ hearts. One even went as far as begging her parents to let her marry him. He said no, of course, but it broke her. I watched her eyes fall to the ground and her heart collapse and shatter into pieces.”

I looked to Elise. Her arms wrapped around Fandral. “She came here for him.”

“I don’t know what his intentions are with Elise.”

“Do you?” I asked him sharply. “She is my best friend in the entire world. If her hearts breaks again, I will ruin him.”

“Like I said,” Loki assured me. “I think this rebellion is changing him. At first, he did not like me, but during the battle, we worked together to find both of you. Fandral wanted to find Elise. I don’t know what his intentions are, but I believe he wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Do you know him well?”

“No, but—

“So how can you know his intentions then?” I narrowed my eyes at Loki. He looked forward again.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. I huffed and stared at Elise and Fandral. She had fallen asleep on his back. His cloak covered her. It was turned backwards so the insignia was hidden. Watching Elise sleeping made my eyes heavy. “You can go to sleep if you’d like.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. The night was dark, and the furs were so warm.

“No, go ahead, but may I ask one thing of you?” he inquired. I hummed in response. “Could you stay here with me? I like your presence.” 

“Of course,” I smiled warmly. After shifting furs around, I laid in them, placing my head next to Loki. I watched him quietly guide the horses as our party continued down the same path north. The wagon rocked and creaked somewhat. I looked back up to Loki and admired hi wide-awake green eye stared forward. He looked back down at me and smiled.

“Go to sleep, Lia,” his hand ran through my hair. It was calming. I let the weight of my eyes close. The gentle night sounds took over, and soon I drifted to sleep.

:Loki’s POV:

I watched her heavy eyes shut slowly. She was fighting her exhaustion so hard. She fought a lot of things so far. Cecelia was an interesting one to say the least. She had a mouth, but she never let an ill word out. My hand went through her h/c hair. It helped her drift off into sleep.

She looked at peace which is more than I could say about myself. However, she helped make this rebellion slightly easier. I don’t think I could do this all alone, and if I did I would be an idiot. 

I looked over at Cecelia again. Her even breathing let me know she was really asleep. I pulled up the furs to cover her face more, so she could be warm. I watched her body slightly shift to adjust herself. Her hair was so soft, and she smelled of a sweet autumn. Apples and sugar. 

Perhaps mother was right.

_“Loki, you need to trust me. You will fall in love with her. I know it!” Frigga assured me._

_“I’m already in love! Why do I have to marry her?”_

_“We need allies, Loki,” Frigga grabbed my arm. “We need to win this. Don’t you understand? Lady Cecelia is much more than you think she is.”_

I touched Cecelia’s hair again. She was so much more than I thought she was. Much more. I looked ahead of me and thought of my upcoming plans. If I was going to take the Eyrie, I was going to do it my way, but I’ve made mistakes. I’m not going to make those mistakes again.

Lia will be protected this time. I wrote it all down. I figured it out. She will not run from me. She will be safe and sound, and she will be okay. I promised her father I promised her. I had a duty as her husband. No, not a duty. This was something I wanted to do. I felt something by my hip.

I looked down to see Lia grabbing at my pants leg. She held onto it. My fingers caressed her face. Her cheeks were soft and warm. The elegant shape of them was even pleasing to touch.

“Oh Lia,” I whispered to her. “How slowly you are bewitching me.”


	15. The Trojan Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween readers! I hope you are all enjoying this holiday!
> 
> We are halfway through 'season two' of War Creatures. How are we doing? Are we enjoying things so far? I would love to hear your feedback.

:Loki’s POV:

The wagon rocked back and forth down the narrow road in the woods. Birds chirped and I could hear my soldiers’ feet walk among the leaves. This was a false peace. My eyes shifted around for something, anything that could attack us. 

Cecelia sat next to me, wrapped in common furs. I couldn’t have our houses on display. All my soldiers turned their cloaks around, and our flags were not showing. I glanced at her another time to see if she was warm enough. I caught her eyes. She had something on her mind.

“What is it?” I asked her.

“You promised to tell me,” she said. “Your plan?”

I did promise her. I couldn’t tell her in Hornvale. We both knew the damage one traitor could do, and with Lord Brax unsure of his own surroundings and keeping quiet about his stance, I couldn’t risk it there. Out here with my own men and Lia’s, it was smarter.

“The plans involves you,” I started.

“It involves me?” Lia crossed her arms. “And when were you going to tell me that?”

“Well, it could still work without you, but I would prefer if you were a part of it.”

“Well?” she leaned forward. Her eyes narrowed at me. I had to smile. She was adorable when she was angry.

“You may have noticed I’ve had my men and your men hide their banners and us travel in disguise,” I started.

“Right, which was smart on your part,” she looked around the travelling troupe. “Any enemy who approaches us will not know our true identity right away, but what does that have to do with your plan?” I shifted in my seat, and took the reins in one hand, leaving the other open to explain.

“The dwarves at the Eyrie are and will always be a dense group of bastards. Outsmarting them will be easy if we do this right. My plan is to disguise ourselves as members of House Brax and to present ourselves to House Lorch for an arranged marriage.” I watched Lia’s eyes grow wide.

“Excuse me?”

“I wanted to have you go in disguise as Lord Brax’s daughter, Cerissa Brax, and…

“Excuse me?” her voice grew stronger.

“…Fandral would be your cousin, Lord Flement. He will present you to the dwarves, more specifically to Prince Walder…”

“What?!”

“…and offer them your hand in marriage as Cerissa Brax.” I looked at Lia’s face. Her brow furrowed. Her eyes staring into mine. Her mouth formed a tight line.

“Explain to me why this is a good idea,” she said after a few huffed breaths. She didn’t intimidate me, but I did like watching her anger rise.

“Because,” I smiled at her. “None of the Eyrie dwarves have seen a beauty like you. Trust me, dwarf women are not known for their beauty. If we go to them, presenting ourselves as a house that is allied with the King, they will see it as an alliance during this rebellion. We will bring at least fifty men into their home. Then, at night, before the wedding, we kill them all.” 

Lia sat in shock. Her mouth open, and her eyes dilated. 

“But what if we get caught?”

“We won’t.”

“How sure are you that this will work?” she asked me. I did think about the risks. What if one of our men lets it slip of who we truly are? What if the dwarves are smarter than I thought they were? It was a very risky plan. 

“I’m positive this will work,” I took her hand. “I know this will work, but I need you to agree to it. I don’t want to do this unless you agree to do this with me.” Lia looked down at our hands. Her finger traced the top of my hand. It went around in circles so gently. 

“I’ll do it,” she agreed.

:Lia’s POV:

We had made camp not too far from the Bloody Gate. Elise claimed she could see the Eyrie from a high hill she stood on. Inside my tent, my handmaidens put the final touches on a purple dress for me.

“Must I wear purple?” I said aloud. 

“Prince Loki deems it so,” nodded one of them. She put down her needle and admired her work. The purple dress had silver accents. It was heavier than what I’m used to, but it was beautiful. 

“I think it looks wonderful on you,” Elise smiled. I couldn’t tell her what I knew about Fandral. I didn’t have it in my heart. She looked so happy. If I took that away from her, what kind of friend would I be?

“Lia?” I heard someone call out. My mind snapped back to reality to see Fandral and Loki in front of me. Loki’s eyes looked at me up and down and all around. His arms were crossed. His slow pace made my handmaidens nervous, taking in every detail of me. I shook my head at that notion. He didn’t see me that way. We were friends. Only friends.

“It’s perfect,” he said aloud. “Good job, girls.” The handmaidens smiled and nodded at Loki. Some of them cringed and waited for Loki to say something else. Something ill. I saw Fandral eyeing one of them, and my stomach dropped. I immediately looked at Elise, but she was straightening out a part of my dress. 

“My lady?” I heard Fandral. “I hope you don’t mind if I took away Elise for the afternoon? I did promise her a beautiful view.” He smiled at her like any man would smile at a woman he loved. 

“Of course, be my guest,” I responded. “All of you are dismissed.” Two of my handmaidens bolted out of the tent; no longer wanting to be in the same breathing space as the Dark Prince. The third handmaiden lingered and tried to get Fandral to look back at her, but Fandral was preoccupied with his arms around Elise. She giggled as he escorted her out of the tent.

“It seems your handmaidens have a fear of me,” Loki noted. “Did you tell them any scary stories about me? How I punish my men and eat human flesh?” He laughed.

“No, of course not,” I smacked him in his arm. We continued to laugh until a visitor came through the tent. “Ser Gabriel, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“My lady,” he bowed to me. “My lord.” He nodded to Loki with a slight flinch. “I’ve come to report that camp is successfully made. Our scouts have come back and report only two small bands of thieves. So far, no one has tracked us here.”

“And what of the dwarves?” Loki questioned.

“The dwarves?” Ser Gabriel looked confused.

“The dwarves of the Eyrie? Surely, you looked around and checked to see them? You didn’t think that the dwarves would let an entire army of soldiers camp near their territory without doing or saying a word did you? You could not have possibly assumed that war-hungry dwarves would sit around in their fortress all day and do nothing.” By the time Loki was finished, he towered over Ser Gabriel. Gabriel’s body almost fell to the ground out of fear.

“My lord I—

“I quickly suggest you round up men to scout out the dwarves, unless you want your lady to have a battle axe in her throat by tonight,” Loki commanded. His teeth seethed at the knight. Ser Gabriel crawled out of the tent, running away. I almost heard him mutter words under his breath.

Loki turned back to me. His face fell as he walked closer.

“You don’t have to apologize,” I told him. “Not this time.” 

“I don’t want you to know me as that. I don’t want to be the Dark Prince to my own wife.” Loki fell into one of my chairs. He stared outside the entrance to my tent. We watched soldiers rub their hands over fires. Some drank ale, and others polished their swords. 

Most of my men and Loki’s men got along despite very different backgrounds. One of Loki’s knights taught one of my squires how to properly swing a sword at an enemy. Another Highgarden archer gave tips to Ironborn archer how to do long-range shooting. Although I was glad to see our men getting along, I couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Loki,” I started. “This plan of yours, how did you come up with it?”

“I like to know who I’m fighting. I know that the dwarves agree with our beloved King on the boy army he’s building. They even sent over their own boys. Some as young as eight. But all of their other soldiers are still there. They haven’t sent any of their trained men to King Malekith. So, the question was how do I defeat a fully-armed fortress filled with war-hungry dwarves?”

I shrugged knowing it was a rhetorical question. Loki’s finger ran along his lower lip.

“I have to trick them. Trick them into thinking they have the upper hand already. We have to step into the beast’s mouth and then we gut it out from the inside.” 

“What if the beast eats us piece by piece?” 

“Are you feeling nervous? I told you that if you didn’t want to—

“No, I want to,” I shifted, feeling the weight of the dress. It was warm and beautiful to wear. “When my father and mother broke the news to me of our marriage, I was scared. Scared of you, scared of the king, and scared for everyone. I spoke against my father angrily. My mother scolded me, but my father told me to be angry. I was useless to anyone scared.”

“You don’t have to pretend with me. You don’t have to pretend to be strong. You can tell me things, you know that right?” Loki moved out of the chair and to me. His hands ran along the sides of my arms. 

“I know. I’m just—are you going to be there?” Loki scoffed and smiled.

“Of course, I’m going to be there. This is my pl—

“Will you protect me?” I asked him. Loki stopped speaking and took my hands.

“I promise,” Loki kissed the top of my hands. It felt warm. Fluttering butterflies slowly filled my stomach, building up and up. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Loki’s hand went my now-hot cheeks. His cold fingers ran along them.

“You feel warm,” Loki noted. “Are you feeling sick?” I stepped away from him. He frowned at me.

“No, I’m just—

“Nervous,” Loki finished my sentence. 

“Yes, nervous,” I nodded. Loki grasped the end of a pitcher and began pouring wine for the both of us. 

“My mother always gave me a bit of wine before bed when I felt nervous,” Loki handed me a glass. “Drink. It helps.” I took several gulps of the wine, almost finishing it. I gave the glass back to him. “Do you want more?”

“No, I shouldn’t. My mother would never let me have more than one glass.” Loki laughed.

“You’re married now. Your mother can’t tell you what to do,” Loki filled the glass again and gave it to me. “I know you’re younger than me, but not by much. You’re my wife and my friend. Your hands are also shaking. You need this.”

I looked down at my hands. They were trembling. Loki was right. I took the glass from him and sipped at it, hoping it would bring me some peace. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Loki started to leave. 

“Wait,” I called out to him. He turned to face me, his eyebrows raised. 

“Yes?”

“Could you maybe sleep here tonight?” I asked him. He nodded his head.

“Of course,” Loki unhooked his cloak from his back and began undressing. I immediately turned my back against him. I couldn’t watch. My hands found the strings of my dress and loosened them. One by one I felt the dress fall to the floor, and my underdress flowed out. I peeked behind me to see Loki sitting on the bed. His back was completely bare. His back muscles were toned and his even breathing made them move. I wanted to touch him so badly.

No, he didn’t see me like that. I can’t touch him like that. We were friends. 

“Goodnight,” I muttered slipping into bed. Loki moved closer to me.

“Goodnight Lia,” he whispered. He blew out the last candle, and the darkness took over the tent.


	16. The Mountain Dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a great Halloween! I sure diddly done did. I went to 13th floor Haunted House, and WOW. I screamed, actors got in my face, clowns with chainsaws. Fantastic! 
> 
> BUT does it matter now? We all know what weekend this is!!!! I'm super excited to go see Ragnarok tonight. (Maybe I'll get new ideas!) But in the meantime, know that this fic has nothing to do with the new movie so it's all spoiler-free! 
> 
> Please enjoy! And remember, if you have comments, questions, or concerns please let me know!

I narrowed my eyes at my new ‘cousin’. Fandral was dressed in silver and a beautiful purple cloak. It cascaded onto his horse. I still couldn’t trust him, not after what Loki told me. I wore the purple dress that was made for me. We mainly rode in silence leading the small troop to the Bloody Gate. 

Elise was behind me, and Loki was somewhere. He promised to protect me, and I trusted him. I saw the dwarves on the cliff tops, aiming their weapons slowly at us. One dwarf stood on a lower cliff from the rest of them. His beard was bright red and in braids.

“Halt! Who arrives at the Bloody Gate?” he called out to us. Fandral’s smile warmly greeted the soldier.

“Lord Flement Brax, and his cousin, the beautiful Lady Cerissa Brax!” Fandral shouted back. “We are here to see your lord with a happy proposal!” The dwarf narrowed his eyes, but he nodded. He signaled to let us through. Fandral rode closer to me. “Let me do the talking. Lord Wilfig isn’t the type of man to respect women. Anything you say, he will undermine you. We want this to go well.”

I may not have trusted him at the moment, but he was right. I looked at the dwarves stationed along the pathway. They were short. They looked angry. I didn’t want to stare, but I couldn’t help myself. Their beards took up half of their face, and their armor looked too bulky. 

The dwarves escorted Fandral and me towards their lord. They weren’t talkative, but they weren’t silent either. They grunted at each other. It was their own language just made up of sounds and pauses in between. One dwarf walked down the hallway, snacking on a chicken leg. His chewing was loud, and bits of chicken dropped into his beard.

I made a disgusted face and looked over to Fandral. He nodded and returned my disgusted face. He knew exactly what we were getting into. 

The main hall opened to reveal interesting characters. Lord Wilfig sat above everyone. His seat towered over the Moon Door. He was big, not in fat, but in size. His beard was white, and his eyes had heavy wrinkles under them. He wore no crown, and his armor was not polished. His hand stroked his face while he waited for everyone to come in.

His advisors next to him all had beaten faces and scars. One particular one had a scar that went across his face, his nose almost split open and never fully healed. Each of them had their hand very much near their swords.

“Gentlemen!” Fandral greeted. His voice booming through the room. “How wonderful it is to meet you all, especially you, my lord. I’ve heard many tales about your heroism.”

“Lord Flement, we received word that you were coming, but not a reason why,” Lord Wilfig’s orotund’s voice went through the room. It boomed louder than Fandral’s. “What do you want?”

“My lord, I’m sure you are aware of the rebels making a mess of this country. Those bastards in Highgarden, those snobbish asses in Casterly Rock. And the Odinsons?” Fandral scoffed. “Idiots. All of them. How dare they go against their true king.”

“Get to your point, Lord Flement,” Lord Wilfig frowned. “I’m not one for speeches.” Fandral smiled. How he didn’t break character was a miracle to me.

“I come here to offer an alliance,” he continued on. “House Brax would like to join the brave Mountain Dwarves of the Vale in a marriage alliance.” Lord Wilfig moved forward in his seat. Fandral has his attention. 

“A marriage alliance?” he responded. 

“Yes, I come here with my cousin, Cerissa, in hopes to marry her to your son, Walder,” Fandral explained. “Together our house and your house can defeat the true enemies, and be rewarded handsomely by our King.” Lord Wilfig hummed in response.

“I didn’t think of that,” he said. “Together, our armies outnumber Lord Odin’s army. Other houses have failed King Malekith, but they are weak. We can win over his favor. This is a good idea, but why now?” Fandral winked at me and frowned.

“It all started with my cousin, my lord,” he gestured towards me. “She has had nightmares and sweats at night, terrified of the rebels coming for her. This concerned me after I heard the falling of other loyal houses. I only wish to protect her and my family. Who better to protect her than you?” I didn’t trust Fandral with Elise, but damn he was good with diplomacy. 

Lord Wilfig smiled and sat back in his seat. “You flatter me. Alright. You’ll have your marriage. Walder, go greet your new bride.” Walder walked towards me. Walder was almost a spitting image of his father. He had brown hair, but no beard. His double-chin and muscular-round body stuck out. 

He made his way over to me. “Hello, bride.” His smile was crooked.

“Cerissa. Lady Cerissa Brax,” Fandral corrected him. 

“Lady Cerissa,” his crooked teeth showed. “I’ve never seen someone as pretty as you.”

“Thank you,” I simply said. The quieter I was, the better.

“I wonder how you’ll sound on our wedding night,” he immediately said. 

“I’m sorry?” Fandral put his word in before I could say anything.

“I’m only wondering!” he taunted. “Will she as quiet as she is now? Or can she scream?” I felt my stomach turn. Walder tried to look me in my eyes, but I only wanted to avoid him.

“Walder, forgive me, but there are better ways to greet your bride,” Fandral put his hand on his sword. Walder stepped closer to me.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Walder went to grab me, but then a sword banging against his metal armor clanged. My eyes widened at the obsidian blade. They followed them to a knight dressed in black. The armor covered everything, but the eyes. Green eyes.

‘Loki,’ I thought to myself.

“Walder, let me introduce you to my cousin’s personal guard,” Fandral smiled in satisfaction. “Ser Tummus of Hornvale, also known as the Black Mountain Knight.” Loki’s eyes darkened at the sight of Walder. Walder took a few steps back, afraid of the black blade.

I felt my heart beat faster. Loki remained silent as he lowered his sword and stood very close behind me. He looked so majestic and intimidating. Loki’s hand never left his blade, and his eyes never left Walder. 

What if Loki was jealous? No, that would be insane. Loki being jealous of Walder was like Fandral being jealous of any other man. Although, the thought of Loki pummeling Walder to the ground was a wonderful thought.

Lord Wilfig banged his sword against the ground grabbing everyone’s attention. “This revolution needs to be put to a stop. The more these rebellious houses win battles, the closer they get to the throne. And do we need Lord Odin to rule over us?”

I looked to Loki, and he did not react. He only stood there, watching Lord Wilfig pace about his seat.

“I’m glad that House Brax came to us. This alliance will not only prove to be fruitful, but it will lead us into victory!” Several dwarf men cheered. “To think that these houses are so appalled by a boy army. Don’t they know that a royal army will only benefit us from enemies across the sea?” 

My blood boiled. Lord Wilfig made up these benefits in his head. Children should never be exposed to war. 

“Lord Flement, let us destroy Lord Odin and his allies. Together, we will bring justice to this land and keep King Malekith in power. The Dark Elves have held that ancestral seat for centuries. Lord Odin only seeks to grab his seat as a selfish power move. Those Iron Island bastards think their dicks are small, so they have to prove themselves, don’t they?”

Loki never reacted to lord Wilfig’s harsh words. He only stood there. Silent and statue-like. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to hear him say something. Anything against Lord Wilfig.

“Lord Flement, please join us so we may discuss this more in detail,” Lord Wilfig beckoned Fandral to come his way. Fandral nodded.

“Ser Tummus, please stay with my cousin,” Fandral ordered Loki. “I will join you when I can later.” Fandral left us with Walder. Walder’s eyes never left Loki’s. He almost cowered in fear, despite his size.

“My lady?” Walder asked. 

“Yes, Walder?” Suddenly with Loki behind me, I felt more powerful.

“I want to take you to your room, alone,” he said boldly.

“I never leave my lady,” I heard Loki say through the helmet. Walder frowned.

“But—

“He is my personal guard,” I told Walder. “He doesn’t leave my side.” Walder frowned again. His arm extended out to me. Loki stood in the middle of both of us. 

“I only wish to take her arm,” Walder spat out.

“You don’t take anything,” Loki’s deep voice cut him off. Walder lowered his arm and began escorting us to my room in the Eyrie. 

I let my mind wander to Loki again. His armor fit him perfectly. Where did he get it? Was this part of his original plan? His black cape held a gray unicorn symbol on it, and his obsidian sword’s helm had a unicorn as well. If this was custom-made, it was done well. 

My eyes wandered to Loki’s walk. He strutted down the hallways, and I couldn’t feel more attracted to him. He was powerful. He was scary. His walk made him look like this was his castle already. I wanted to hold his hand. I watched his hips and then my eyes wandered to his crotch.

I looked away immediately. I couldn’t have these thoughts about him. We were friends. The more I reminded myself of that, the better off. However, Loki could not read my mind. I suppose looking at him more couldn’t hurt.

Around his hips, Loki carried two more daggers and what seemed to be a sort of sack. I heard small glass sounds from inside. His gloved hands gave him a good grip on any of hi weapons. My eyes went to his chest which had another unicorn emblem on it. I wanted to put my hand across his chest, and I remembered his bare back.

How smooth and toned it was. How his muscles moved every time he breathed. I wated to remember that moment forever.

“Cerissa?” Walder called out. I snapped my attention to him. 

“Now, you listen to me,” he rolled his eyes. “This is your room.” The room itself had basic amenities. A bed, a table with chairs, and other things. 

“It will suffice, thank you,” I nodded. Walder walked away with a scowl on his face. His eyes glared at Loki. 

I stepped into the room more, and Loki shut it behind us. As soon as the door was closed, I went to hug him, holding him as tight as I could.

“He’s awful. They’re all awful,” I told him.

“I know,” Loki’s hand rubbed my back in circles. “I’ve met them before.” I let go of Loki and looked up to him.

“You have?” 

“Yes, when I was younger,” Loki removed his helmet. “Thor and I have been training to rule our entire lives. Fighting, stealing, and diplomacy. When Odin thought we were old enough, he would take us on trading and diplomacy assignments. One of them was here. 

“When I first met Lord Wilfig, he was tolerable of my father. It was clear he hated anyone who wasn’t a dwarf. However, Walder was much more of a coward than he is now.”

“He’s rude and obscene,” I commented.

“He is,” Loki agreed. “Their way of thinking is so aligned with the old ways. That’s why we must go through with this, and get rid of them.” 

Loki was right. My ear turned to the door when I heard more grunting outside. These are awful creatures. From the way their eyes were disgusted by the sight of you to the way they spoke down to you, they needed to go. Their army was, in fact, legendary and skilled. If we took them out now, King Malekith would lose one of his biggest allies. I would not lose now.


	17. The Night Ale

“Within A fortnight!” shouted Lord Wilfig across the dining hall. “My son and his new bride shall be joined in marriage! Ah, sweet, young love.” He looked at us. Walder’ grin had a piece of meat stuck in it, and I politely tried to smile. Fandral cringed at my facial reaction, and tried to lighten the mood for the both of us.

“Think of it this way,” he began. “Less than two weeks till they’re all gone.” He was right. Loki’s plan had put Fandral and me at the frontlines. Each day passed and we grew more and more annoyed with the drunken dwarves. 

The Lord Mother, Lady Wewatta, planned every detail of the wedding, down to the seating arrangements. I was a part of these plans as much as a baker was a part of a naval army. Not to say that she was cruel or mean. Lady Wewatta was very excited about her son’s upcoming nuptials, and even more excited that it was to Lady Cerissa, a very pretty, human noble.

“And you shall wear a handmade dress, my dear,” she said proudly. “I’ll have them work day and night for you.” I nodded my head, but in a way, I felt bad for her. When you have a husband and a son who are nothing but awful, how do you cope? I wondered how she felt about King Malekith. 

After another fitting which lasted three hours, I took a refreshing walk about the castle. The Eyrie was no maze. Visitors in Highgarden would often complain to me how lost they would get in the halls and corridors. Maybe it was where I grew up, or maybe because dwarves were simpler, but the Eyrie’s layout was not hard to figure out. 

My room was among the other guest rooms in the castle. The floor above me had our hosts’ rooms. Lord Wilfig’s room was the biggest in the castle, but the least defended. It seemed Lord Wilfig thought he could defend himself and if any enemy were to come to his door, he would want them to face him first. 

Walder’s room was much similar to his father’s. He did have guards protecting his door, but they seemed lethargic and bored standing there. In the floors below all of the bedrooms were obviously the throne room, dining hall, lord’s talking chambers, etc. One thing that caught my eye was the Moon Door.

As I walked into the throne room again, I noticed more of the grandeur of it all. Lord Wilfig’s ancestors loved luxury, art, but most of all, looking intimidating to their enemies. Hence, the Moon Door. The perfectly round door was a long way down to hard rocks, spikes, and the cold, unforgiving earth. 

I bent down over the wall to see scattered bodies. Most of them were decayed, but I spied an elf, quite a few dwarves, but most curious, a frost giant. My father told me how savage they were. Their cold, hard northern laws made every man held accountable for their wrongdoings. Sometimes I didn’t know what was colder: frost giants or their traditional ways. 

“Lady Cerissa!” I heard behind me. It almost startled me into falling through the Moon Door. I turned to see Walder with a few of his friends. Loki was not far behind. It seemed he was watching him.

“Good afternoon, Walder,” I greeted as politely as I could. A smile made its way onto my face, my eyes looked alert and gave all of their attention to the dwarf in front of me.

“How’s my bride-to-be?” Walder leaned forward to give me a kiss on the lips. The Black Mountain Knight stepped in between us to stop him. I secretly smiled at my protector, but as I glanced over to Walder, he was clearly unhappy. “Move, you cunt.”

Loki turned around to face Walder. I could almost feel the fire coming from his eyes to Walder. Walder stood his ground this time. His friends were armed.

“I wish to kiss my betrothed,” he stated. His friends were ready to attack. Quickly, I stepped in between my silent knight and Walder. I put my hands up and kissed Walder on the cheek. His skin was uneven, but I let the kiss linger for a moment. As my lips left his cheek, I could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

“There,’ I smiled at him. “Better?” My warm smile cooled his temper. I watched Walder’s friends lower their weapons, and Walder’s smile fade into a sense of awe. His eyes grew wide and they dilated. I turned to Loki to see what he thought of my acting.

Loki’s green eyes seethed at the scene before him. His fists were clenched. If I didn’t know any better, I would say he was jealous. I shook my head. No, that was a silly thought.

:Loki’s POV:

Why were my muscles tensed up? Why I did feel the need to eliminate this excuse of a mortal being? I watched his anger fade and genuine joy and awe replace it. Lia turned to me and she knew. She could see underneath my armor. She saw my rage.

What was I doing? I couldn’t be like this. I turned and walked away from the whole situation. I heard Lia say some excuse to get herself away from Walder, and she followed me in pursuit. 

This was ridiculous. The rush of anger carried my feet further away from that oddly-shaped pig-nosed hideous thing. Why? Why was I feeling this way? There was no rational reason why I should feel this angry.

“Loki!” I heard in a lowered voice. 

Oh. Oh that’s why. _Oh no._

“Loki,” Lia said to me, grabbing my full attention. She wore purple every day since we’ve been here. She looked lovely in purple. Then again, she’d look lovely in any color I put her in. I shook my head. I can’t have these thoughts.

“Yes?” I snapped out of it.

“What happened back there?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were acting weird,” she pointed out to me. No, she’s onto me. She knows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lia,” I turned and led her away from the hallway. Somewhere we couldn’t be heard. I turned into a small room off to the side. It was filled with queer knick knacks and scrolls. 

“Are you alright?” she asked me, looking around our surroundings. What could I tell her? That I felt jealous of the dwarf? No, that’s silly. She would think I’m petty. 

“I’m fine,” I lied. 

“You don’t look like it, take off your helmet,” her eyes searched mine. I followed her orders. My hair fell loose behind me. 

“Better?” I asked her. Lia’s arms crossed. Why must she be so difficult? 

“What’s wrong? Please tell me. Did I do something wrong? Why did you go off like that?” Her eyebrows knitted at me. She thinks this is her fault.

“No, it’s not you, Lia,” I tried to remedy it. “I just feel sick.”

“Do you need to lie down? You work yourself too hard sometimes—

“It’s fine, Lia,” I interrupted her. I looked at her in her fancy dress and her hair tied back like a northerner. Her e/c eyes looked into mine, and I could feel my heart sinking. We were friends. I couldn’t break our friendship over a heated moment. 

Suddenly, the door opened to our private conversation. Fandral smiled at us both. “Found you.”

“What?” I asked him. “What could you want?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Fandral shrugged. “It’s not like we’re about to invade or anything. Personally, you two hiding in this closet seems like a great idea to win this rebellion.” Lia smacked Fandral in his upper arm, and I fell in love with her a little bit more. 

“What is it, dear cousin?” the poison from her voice could have killed Fandral. I could not hide my wicked smile any longer. This was going to be good. Fandral rubbed his arm.

“Our troops are ready,” his voice lowered. “We could strike tonight.”

“We should strike tonight,” I confirmed. “Do you have the gift?” 

“The gift?” Lia asked. I smiled wickedly again. 

Lord Wilfig was a drunken old fool, but few could say that to his face. He liked to consider himself a connoisseur of ales, wines, and other spirits. He could taste the difference between an arbor red made in Westeros and an arbor red actually made in Dorne.

I kept quiet under the helmet as Fandral presented the gift to him. “Ten barrels of our finest, my Lord! I wish nothing but to truly celebrate this impending union!” Fandral’s smile sold it all. Lord Wilfig clapped his hands, his pint at the ready.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Get those barrels open!” he cried out, and the whole hall celebrated. Dwarves poured themselves the gifted ale and gulped it down with smiles on their faces. 

I stood behind Lia, and I watched Walder very closely as he was already on his second pint of the ale. His behavior wasn’t sloppy or crude yet, but the thought of him even touching her again didn’t please me one bit. This would be over soon. 

Lia did very well. She and others knew not to touch the gifted ale. Lia didn’t ask me why, but I could see how curious she was. Her eyes watched Walder gulp the ale down so quickly. I wondered if she could figure it out herself. 

“Lord Flement!” Lord Wilfig shouted at Fandral. “What do you call this? It’s smooth. It’s delicious!” Fandral took one quick glance at me, and answered Lord Wilfig.

“It’s from our mountains. We brewed it with something special. We call it the Night Ale,” I heard a small gasp from Lia. There it is. She figured it out. She looked to the dwarves with their heavy eyes and sluggish movement. Several of them had left the hall already. Others had fallen asleep where they sat.

“The Night Ale?” Lord Wilfig repeated. “What a lovely name.” He clinked glasses with Fandral and drank the rest of the ale. 

“Do you like it?” Fandral asked. “Would you like some more?” Fandral kept Lord Wilfig’s attention while his people sang drunken songs and became sleepier by the minute. I escorted Lia to her bedchambers on the higher floors. 

Once we were away from everyone and the halls were quiet, Lia turned to me. “Loki! That’s genius! Did you see them? They’re all falling asleep!”

“I didn’t think it would work so fast,” I confessed to her. “But we have to wait to strike. Not until everyone is in a deep sleep.” Lia helped me hide my weapons and armor in her chambers. The dwarf maidens knew not touch things that were not theirs. I changed into my true armor. 

I felt powerful in gold and green. My cape cascaded behind me. The golden armored plates and my horns were not polished, but I felt proud of them. They have been through battle. That’s when I saw Lia. 

She covered her eyes so she couldn’t see me change, but she was peeking through her fingers. Her eyes were gazing at me as if she was admiring me. No, that’s a silly thought. She wouldn’t be looking at me like that. Would she?

“Lia, I can see you peeking,” I boldly said. Lia gasped and turned away from me quickly. She _was_ admiring me. I felt a smile quietly grow on my face. “Do you like it then?”

“Like what?” I heard her say. I wanted to chuckle at her misfortune. Her hands were still covering her now-red face. She made herself look so small. I walked over to her and touched her shoulders. She jumped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” I apologized. “I only thought—

Fandral came into the room again. “We’re almost ready, my lord.” Elise followed behind him and grabbed Lia. Elise started to wrap Lia in a heavy blanket and pulled her away from me.

“Your timing is perfect again, Fandral,” my sarcastic voice dripped onto the floor. “Thank you, really. Thank you so much.”

“I told you I wouldn’t disappoint you,” Fandral winked. I turned to Lia and Elise. Lia was wrapped sitting on the bed so far away from my touch.

“You are to stay here, do you understand?” I warned her. “You’re not running off on me again.”

“I won’t.” she answered in a quiet voice.

“Promise me.”

“I swear I will stay here,” Lia’s voice carried her anxiety with her words. She was nervous again. I found myself walking to her before I could even realize. My fingers felt her soft hair, her face warming up to my touch.

“Cecelia,” I brought myself to her level. “I don’t want to lose you. Please swear to not run away from this room. I need you to stay here. I promised your father—

“I don’t need a speech,” she interrupted me. “I swear to not leave. You have my word.” She brought her lips to my cheek, and I felt the same warmth as Walder did. Now I understood why he was in awe. She smelled like roses and honey. She was not as warm as the sun, but she was something better. I felt a pull to her, but I stood up. I had to. 

“Thank you, Cecelia,” I said and I turned to leave. I would return to her, and I would return with an entire castle that would be ours. Ours alone. 

:Lia’s POV:

I watched Loki walk away from me, and it hurt. The door closed behind them both, and Elise locked the room from the inside. 

“It’s happening. We’re going through another battle,” she sighed. 

“We’ll be alright in here. The Eyrie is a stronghold. These rooms are meant to protect the inhabitants,” I told her.

“Yes, but what good will that do for them?” Elise asked me. The dwarves were nasty and heavy fighters. They played unfairly. I shifted in my bed, and I felt something heavy and hard.

Oh no.

I quickly got off my bed and pushed my sheets around. Elise looked at me confused.

“What are you doing?” she asked me. Under my sheets, it laid there. Oh no. I picked it up with both hands to show Elise my concern. 

“He left it,” I showed the sword to Elise. “Loki left his sword. He’s not armed.”


	18. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (see next chapter for notes)

:Lia’s POV:

“Oh no. No. No. No!” Elise panicked on the spot.

“I have to take this to him,” I immediately reacted.

“No!” Elise put her foot down. “You will most certainly will not take that to him!” I frowned at her like she was an annoying sister.

“How is he supposed to attack this castle without his sword, then?” I asked Elise. “Enlighten me.”

“I don’t appreciate your attitude. You are to stay here. You swore to him that you would stay here.”

“Yes, but this is an emergency. I think promises can be broken when it comes to emergencies.” I started to head for the door. Elise blocked it with her body.

“No, this is bad idea. In fact, this is much worse than you running off in the gardens.”

“I have a sword. I can defend myself.”

“You’ve never swung a sword in your damned life and you know it,” Elise pointed out to me. I sighed loudly and dropped my shoulders as if I was about to have a tantrum. 

“I need to get this to him. The fight has barely started. The dwarves are asleep. I will be fine. I have a sword!” I shouted the last sentence to her. Elise sighed and looked at Loki’s sword. It was a longsword. Big, heavy, and not too ornate. The helm had snakes, but that was it. 

“There and back, understand?” she said. I nodded. I opened the doors, and after explaining to the guards outside, they surprisingly let me go. I secured the longsword to my back and I started to run for it. Loki had to be close by.

:Loki’s POV:

All of my men were gathered in the lowest part of the Eyrie. Water dripped from the cold stone and my men stood still. Things were quiet; they were waiting.

“I know many of you wanted to fight for my brother, and not me,” I said. “I know who I am. I know what you say of me behind my back. But what you do not know is that there are crueler things at work here. Much crueler.

“I have led you from the Iron Islands to Highgarden to here. I have not failed you, and you will not fail me tonight. We will take this castle and this land. We will kill them, imprison them, and chain them. We will take their home away from because we do not sow!”

“We do not sow!” my men shouted back at me. I let the room silence again before I turned to the captains.

“Take out the guards first, and then head for any soldier and slice their throats. We will deal with lord Wilfig and his family last. I want him to see the damage,” I explained. The captains nodded, and each left into different sections of the castle with their squads behind them. 

My elite squad followed me into the dining hall of the castle. I would hit their better soldiers first, the ones who could put up a fight, the ones who could wake up first. 

We entered the dining hall slowly. Putting one foot after another, and I watched one particular dwarf wake from his induced slumber. One eye opened and then the other. He looked up at me and I smiled wickedly.

I reached for my sword, and nothing was there. I patted around. Nothing. I looked at my side to where my leather straps usually held my longsword. No longsword. 

Fuck.

:Prince Walder’s POV:

Walder’s ear perked up when he heard metal outside his door. Thinking it was some dwarves having yet another argument over a woman, he tossed the other way and went back to bed.

:Loki’s Soldier POV:

Running through hallways and corridors pumped me up. My captain’s voice echoed, barking orders at the rest of us. He ordered three to the right, and the other three to the left. I swerved left to see half-awake dwarves slowly moving. 

“Go! I’ll handle them!” I told the other two. I wanted the easy kills to myself. I hated these creatures. I swung my sword at the first one. My weapon was caught in its neck. The dwarf started to bleed. The dwarf fell to the ground, mumbling its last words.

I heard metal clanging to see another dwarf with half of his armor on. He started to charge at me. I unstuck my sword from the dwarf’s neck, and swung my sword again at the dwarf’s unprotected head. The blade went through his forehead and to the other side. This dwarf started to fall face forward I took my sword out before his body thudded on the ground.

Two down. 

I moved forward, admiring the stained blood on my blade. It shined and dripped off the tip. I veered around the corner to see my comrades fighting off sobering dwarves. Their movements were slow, but their weapons were heavy and hard hitting. 

A dwarf swung his axe high above his head at me. I tried to duck in time, but I missed. He caught my shoulder with it. I fell to the ground, bleeding. I looked up to see the sobering dwarf swing the axe at my back. 

The next thing I felt was pain shooting through my entire body. The next thing I heard was “Die, you Viking cunt!” I laughed. The dwarves were waking, sobering up, realizing was happening. I was going to miss all the fun.

:Lia’s POV:

I don’t know how female warriors did it. Running with a heavy longsword on my back was proving to be more difficult than I wanted it to be. It slowed me down. It was heavier than anything I ever carried my entire life. 

The royal family was still asleep along with any other high ranking dwarves, and I was moving silently as I could. I had that on my side. These hallways were darker than I thought. In Highgarden, windows were large and open. In the Eyrie, windows were few and far. They didn’t let in enough of the beautiful moonlight.

I turned to the right to find myself at the opposite side of the castle where it overlooked the open-faced dungeons. It was dark to catch any of the prisoners’ faces. If I didn’t move quickly, Loki and I would be next. 

Where was I even going? Loki never said where he would be going or even what his plan was to me. Suddenly, I remembered how I took off on him in Highgarden. I left him with nothing to go on. This must have been how I made him feel. 

I heard hissing. Immediately I looked to the ground for snakes. Nothing. This hissing continued. I’ve heard it before. It sounded so familiar. The journal! Loki’s journal had strange hissing, but I didn’t have his journal with me. I touched the helm of the sword, and I felt something moving on it. Carefully and slowly, I brought the longsword in front of me.

The snakes on the helm slithered around it constantly, and their tiny eyes looked around. Then, Loki’s sword started to glow and heat up in my hands. I moved forward and it grew warmer in my hands. I moved backwards, and the sword became cooler.

“You clever bastard,” I whispered to myself. I moved forward again. I would find my husband. 

:Lord Wilfig’s POV:

Lord Wilfig was enjoying his drunken sleep until he heard one of his trusted advisors knock down his door. He awoke with a start. His wife snorted awake as well, snapping out of her deep sleep.

“My lord!” he shouted in desperation.

“This had better be good, you cunt,” he said in the most sobering voice he could manage. 

“Lord Brax has tricked us!” We’re under attack!”

“What do you mean?” Lord Wilfig asked, yawning.

“There’s thousands of soldiers headed to us right now! Our main guards have been killed off. We have zero border protection, and the soldiers in the castle had already sacked the lower floors.” Lord Wilfig blinked twice.

“Night Ale. Oh fuck me! Night Ale! It was right there in front of us!” he ran to his armor and rushed to get it on. “What resources do we have?”

“We have some of men moving the women and children to safety. We also have squadrons prepared to defend our walls.”

“Wake all personnel. Inform them we have been poisoned,” Lord Wilfig tied together the last leather straps to his armor. “Get me my strongest men. I want Lord Flement, Lady Cerissa, and her Black Mountain Knight. That damned phantom of a man.”

Lord Wilfig stomped down the hallway. His advisor going door to door, waking the others. His shoulders were squared, his walking stance was even. He didn’t need to sober up. He was too angry. All this time, he thought his son would joined in marriage with a wonderful house. With strong and fear-inducing knights like the Black Mountain Knight And—

Lord Wilfig stopped. House Brax had many knights, but they never had a knight named the Black Mountain Knight, In fact, if Lady Cerissa was in line for House Brax, then why was her cousin named Lord? House Brax was a sub-house. They didn’t have thousands at their command.

These people weren’t from House Brax. Who the hell did he invite inside the Eyrie?

:Prince Walder’s POV:

“My lord!” a squire burst into the room. Prince Walder woke with a snort. 

“Wha?”

“My lord! You must wake up! We’re under attack!”

“What?” Walder blinked. His squire was already at his side. He threw the metal helmet on his head.

“You must fight, my lord!”

Prince Walder looked around at his dark room, hearing no signs of battle outside his room. His squire shoved his battle axe in his dominant hand. “What?”

:Loki’s POV:

The waking dwarf grabbed at my ankles. I stepped back. My hands started to form a green orb. No matter. I didn’t need my sword. I had other tactics. The green magic shot towards the dwarf’s face. It singed his eyebrows and his beard. He covered his face with his hands, and I got away from him.

I looked around to see waking dwarves. They were angry. They were still slightly drunk. I heard one of my captains approached me quickly. His squad started to fight the enemy inside the dining hall.

“My lord, they are waking! We sacked the lower floors. Should we let the rest of us inside?” he asked me. I watched the slightly drunk dwarf miss one of my soldiers.

“Yes,” I answered. “Clear the bloody gate. Let the rest of the army inside and sack the bitch.”

“One more thing sir,” my captain informed me. “It’s about your wife. She ran from her hiding post. We cannot locate her.” I turned to him in panic.

“Not again.”


	19. The Moon Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Chapter time! I whipped these up and I wanted to publish them together just like i did for the last two. I hope you guys enjoy them!! For my American readers, a very happy thanksgiving!!! (Im very excited to eat a shit ton), and for my Non-American readers, have a veryyy lovely Thursday (and I hope you eat well anyways)

:Prince Walder’s POV:

“This is ridiculous!” Prince Walder shouted. His squire tried to follow his rage-fueled walking. “I don’t want to fight! I don’t need this!”

“But my lord!”

“I don’t want to fight! I am a prince!” Walder kept shouting. “How could my wife do this to me? What did I even do to her? We invite her and her family into this castle and this is what happens? No, she deserves to be punished.”

:Lia’s POV:

I had been careful to where the sword led me. I was nearing the dining room. I heard fighting in the distance, but I could barely see anything. It was still growing warm to the touch, but suddenly the sword’s temperature went up sharply. It burned and I dropped it to the ground from the sudden shock. It made a loud clanging on the ground. 

Out of sight, a dwarf growled down the corridor. It was still too dark, but I could hear him. He breathed deeply, and he sounded angry. I picked up Loki’s sword again, but this time it felt lighter in my hands.

I heard him dragging his weapon on the floor. The pitched sound it made disturbed me. I felt my stomach drop and my throat go dry. I’ve never had to defend myself in my entire life. I gripped the sword as tight as I could and kept my eyes alert in the darkness in front of me.

The pitched sound grew closer and louder. I picked up the sword and screamed as loud I could as I swung it in front of my body. I had no idea what I was even doing, or where to aim. 

Then I heard the screaming. The dwarf fell in front of me: one hand on his face, the other on the ground. His face was bleeding, while his eye festered with pus. It exploded onto the ground. He fell onto his back. The blade had cut his face deeply. He screamed from the pain. He was dying.

I backed away almost dropping Loki’s blade again. I couldn’t watch him die. No, I would not. I felt sick and ran the other direction. 

I killed someone. I swung the sword and I left him there to die. Oh no. What if he had a family? A wife? Children? Someone he loved? They would be devastated. My mind culd not stop thinking of the consequences.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed at me.

“Loki’s POV:  
“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked Lia, dragging her away from the dining room and towards a side room where she would be safe. Lia was shaking. She had my blade in her hands, stained with blood.

“Loki I—I didn’t mean to do it. I was s-so scared, and—

“What happened?”

“You forgot your sword! I needed to get it back to you. I didn’t know where you were, and then I thought of you. The snakes on your sword told me where to go, and then I heard him.”

“Heard who?”

“A dwarf. He was coming at me, and then the sword was really easy to swing so I swung it as hard as I could, and then I-I think I killed him,” Lia spoke so fast that I don’t think she even processed what she was saying. 

I heard loud fighting outside. I had to get Lia way from here now. I took her hand and snuck her up the Eyrie. Her hands still shook, but she held on tight. I took my sword back from her and slipped it into its place.

“Lia, you said the snakes guided you. Did you hear hissing?” I asked her, leading her up the stairs. She nodded. “Interesting.”

“What does that mean?” she asked me a question back.

“Not now, later,” I told her. I led Lia to a tower in the Eyrie. It was small, but it had to do. It was high and away from everyone else. I guided her into the small spot. She sat down, tears in her eyes.

“Loki, I hurt someone,” she told me. She started to shake her head.

“Stop doing that. Don’t go there,” I placed my hand on her knee. My thumb went in circles. “These are awful people. Think of that. Now, please. Please promise me you’ll stay here this time.” Lia nodded her head aggressively. Tears came down her face, and suddenly I couldn’t leave her like this.

I reached over to her and kissed her forehead and then her hands. She still smelled the same. Honey and strawberries.

“I will be back for you. Do not move,” and with that I left Lia in the tower by herself. I had my sword now. I was going to take this damned fortress if I had to kill every single one of these dwarves.

:Lord Wilfig’s POV:

Lord Wilfig’s advisors and captains surrounded him, giving him constant updates and reports. He locked his elite forces away until he felt desperate. 

In the first hour, he lost a third of his forces because they were sleeping, still drunk, or ill-equipped. Many of the women and children were taken hostage because there was no one to protect them. They cut off a lot of resources and took their weapons.

Lord Wilfig was desperate.

“Get Captain Hari! Get him now! Tell him to go to the Bloody Gate and to try to close the dame thing!”

“We can’t my lord,” another captain responded panicking. “They’re already inside!”

Lord Wilfig pushed the captain aside and looked over the wall to see most of whoever’s forces coming inside. He spied a different banner. One with a hammer.

“Fucking Odinsons, I should’ve known,” he muttered. Lord Wilfig grabbed his sword and the rest of his men who were strategizing with him. He didn’t have the time. Lord Wilfig’s feet sprinted towards the main hall where they would be.

“What’s the plan, my lord?”

“No plan. Just kill as many of these sick bastards as you can!” He shouted before he jumped into the fray. Swordsman, foot soldiers, and knights surrounded him and his elite forces. Lord Wilfig knocked down and stabbed every single one in front of his eyes. 

They bled and screamed in his face. Blood splattered from his sword to his hands. He turned to see a familiar face with him on the grounds.

“Lord Flement!” he called out. He charged at Fandral, only to be met with Fandral’s skilled hands. Fandral took Lord Wilfig’s sword by the blade and stabbed him with his own through the throat. Lord Wilfig fell to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding from his large neck.

:Fandral’s POV:

He watched Lord Wilfig fall to the ground, and he dropped his sword next to him. He was going to enjoy watching him die. 

They were winning. They were actually winning. Fandral knew joining Loki would so much more fun. He looked around him to see Loki’s forces overtaking the dwarves. Some of them killed the dwarves, other only subdued them.

A sharp pain hit Fandral on his side. Lord Wilfig fell to the ground again with a bloody dagger in his hand. He took his last breaths as Fandral fell to the ground next to him, bleeding out.

“You fucking bastard. You had to take me with you didn’t you, you ugly shit?” Fandral held onto his side and tried to stay awake.

:Loki’s POV:

My anger had taken over me. Green magic had shot out from my hands and I swung my sword at anyone who charged at me. I couldn’t keep count who I hurt. The only thing I could see was Lia crying in the tower by herself. 

I would not live in a world where she cries. I refused. I let it all go. My sword connected with two dwarf footmen. The heat burned my hands, but I didn’t care. It created burns and scares in their eyes. They were blinded. I hit them with sword again, slicing their necks. They went down fast and I attacked the next enemy in front of me.

I would make this a better place for her. I promised her that when I married her. I would make this a safe place for her. I thought of her hand shaking in mine, and my magic sent three warriors back to a wall. Their heads cracked against it from the pressure, knocking them out. 

I neared the throne room. I bet I could find Lord Wilfig there and end this once and for all. I kicked in the door, and I felt sick to my stomach. I froze in place.

There she was. Her hair flowed in the open wind. Her dress was torn, and her arm was bleeding. Her cries echoed in the room. She was in so much pain. 

Prince Walder held Lia over the very open Moon Door. He was going to throw her through it.

:Lia’s POV:

The cold wind greeted my hot tears on my face. His hand gripped my hair so tightly. I could feel strings of my hair fall out and through the Moon Door. I saw the dead bodies again, knowing I was going to be next. 

I heard Walder scream in my face. “How could you do this to me? You fucking bitch! You deserve to die!”

He was right. I felt I should atone for my sins. I just killed someone. I have been lying and cheating my way to victory. I had to face the consequences. Prince Walder kept screaming in my face while he put my face closer to the edge of the door.

My fingers gripped the ground. My stomach flipped when he pushed me forward more. This was it. I thought of my sisters at home. They were safe, sound, and happy. I thought of my mother who I wanted more than anything right now. I thought of my father’s loud laughter and his warm hugs. 

Then I thought of Loki. How good he had been to me for the past two months, how kind and accepting he had been, and how much he was trying. I thought of his bare back and his armor. I thought of his lips. I thought of green eyes looking back at me.

I thought of how I felt. I needed to admit it now or never. I was falling for him, and he would never know. I should have told him. I should have said something. 

Walder pushed me forward an inch more, and my right hand lost its grip. My front end lost its balance, but Walder kept a vicious grip on my dress. He was my last chance.

I felt something warm wrap around my body, and suddenly I was thrown away from Walder’s grip and towards the front doors of throne room. Loki stepped in front of my body, putting himself in between Walder and I.

The doors to the throne room locked behind me, and Loki gave Walder a murderous look. Walder grabbed his sword and charged at Loki. Loki charged at Walder with the same amount of force and their swords met.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I am the Prince of the Vale!” Walder shouted.

“You’re the Prince of a shit hole!” Loki retorted. Loki swung his sword in circle before meeting Walder’s sword again. “I will end you!”

“Try me!” Walder’s voice shook the room. Walder parried, almost hitting Loki.

“You think you can take her away from me?” Loki shouted.

“You’re her knight! You can never have her!” Walder laughed, pushing against Loki. “After this battle, I will marry her and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Loki smiled wickedly.

“She’s already married,” Loki stepped aside which made Walder fall to the ground. Walder recovered and faced Loki, his back to the Moon Door.

“What? To who?” Walder laughed in Loki’s face as if this were some joke. 

“To me,” Loki took his foot and kicked Prince Walder out the Moon Door. I watched him disappear through it. His body flailing to the ground.

I jumped up and ran towards Loki. He ran towards me and he embraced me so closely and tightly to his chest. Before I could say anything, one of Loki’s captains burst through the door.

“My lord! Lord Wilfig is dead!” he reported. Loki smiled in relief.

“The Eyrie is ours,” he simply said. “Report this to the others. Get me Fandral.”

“My lord, Fandral was wounded in battle by Lord Wilfig. He bled out a lot,’ the captain said. “He’s in critical condition.”


	20. The Frost Giant Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the final chapter for 'season two' of War Creatures! Please enjoy!

The last time I experienced a battle, I was exhausted and angry. Loki and I had spent most of it sleeping in a bed together. Now, I look over all the damage and chaos left behind. The walls of the Eyrie still stood, but the insides looked as if someone stabbed her and twisted the knife. Banners were torn down. Food and drink littered the grounds in the hall. Most common dwarves had escaped in the night of the battle, led by one of Lord Wilfig’s captains.

The first thing Loki had accomplished was rounding up any and all dwarf men who stayed behind to defend their castle and locked them up in the sky cells. The second thing he ordered was for ravens to be sent out informing his father and brother that he took the Eyrie. 

The third thing he ordered was for me to rest. I begged him to come with me. I saw the bags under his eyes; he needed it as much as I. Secretly, I wanted him to sleep next to me. Every time I shut my eyes I saw the six-hundred foot drop in front of me, and I could feel Walder’s grip in my hair.

I laid down in bed, but I couldn’t sleep. Elise walked into my chambers. Her eyes were red, and she clutched her stomach. I saw bits of last night’s dinner in the corners of her lips. She admitted she cried herself sick when she heard of Fandral. I held out my hands for her, and we held each other in bed. She gripped me so tightly and nuzzled her head in my neck.

I hated Fandral for his past, but I did not hate him enough for him to die. He couldn’t leave Elise like this. Not now. It wouldn’t be fair.

The next thing I knew my eyes fluttered open. The curtains were pulled back to reveal a late afternoon sun. I noticed my other handmaidens straightening about the room.

“I’m so sorry to disturb your slumber, my lady,” she immediately said. I held my hand up and got out of bed.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing,” I looked around the room. I didn’t see Elise anywhere. “Where is Elise?” The two handmaidens looked at each other in concern, and then looked at me. The second spoke.

“She is with Sir Fandral, my lady. I woke her gently to tell her that Fandral was in still in bad condition. She has not left his side since then.” I nodded. 

“I understand. Has his condition worsened since then?”

“No, my lady. Nothing has gotten better or worse. It has just stayed the same.”

“Right,” I muttered. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. I didn’t want this. My hatred for Fandral and his sexual habits have consumed me. Maybe Loki was right. Maybe Fandral has changed for Elise. I shook my head.

“What of Loki? Where is he?” I asked my handmaidens, hoping to change the subject.

“I expect he is in the High Hall, my lady,” the first handmaiden told me. “He has been ordering everyone around since last night’s battle. Would you like to see him?” After nodding my head, my handmaidens dressed me in a light blue. The dress was warm and it had layers to it. They secured and braided a white scarf around my neck. My hair was half braided up and the other half loose around my shoulders.

As I walked through the semi-familiar halls of the Eyrie, I started to notice the changes Loki made to it. I no longer saw Lord Wilfig’s house banners hang from the walls, but new green banners of snakes hang from them.

“That’s not Loki’s banners,” I said to myself. I remember the hammer and the red background in Highgarden and when we were travelling. This was different. I saw servants hanging what looked like a large globe on the ceiling. The globe was blue with gold markings all over it. Gold circles surrounded the globe. Other golden stars hung around it. I never looked at the sky, nor was I interested in it. My place was with this world tending to its beautiful gardens.

I continued walking looking at Loki’s changes. Green and gold started to take over the ruins. Not that the Eyrie need much decorating. Dwarves were a decorative bunch. The Eyrie already had marble and beautiful stones all around the palace; Loki only made this place his.

I arrived outside the doors of the High Hall where I could clearly hear Loki barking orders from the inside. Two guards stood before me. Upon recognizing me, they opened the doors. I could hardly recognize the High Hall.

The Moon Door was shut and locked. I felt a sort of anxiety crawl through my skin looking at it. The next thing were the windows. Loki had the curtains taken down so more light could come in. The room illuminated with light showing off everyone’s exhaustion. 

I watched Loki sit upon the weirwood lord’s chair above everyone else. He kept barking orders until he saw me, waiting for him to stop. He shut his mouth and beckoned for me to come to him. I climbed the steps towards him. That’s when I truly saw him. His eyes were red from sleeplessness. Dark circles formed under his green eyes. His hair was wild and unkept. He was still in his armor from the night before.

“Loki,” I greeted him. His hand reached to me, and I took it.

“Lia,” his voice became smaller, in an almost whisper. He kissed my hand softly and squeezed it. “Did you sleep well?” I nodded. 

“You haven’t.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”  
“I’m the Lord of the Vale now. This is my castle,” Loki shook his head. His hand still in mine, he stood up. “I’m sorry. I meant our castle. This is our castle. Come, there is something to discuss with you.”

Loki and I left the High Hall and he guided me towards an empty part of the Eyrie. Blocks of stone littered the hallway and some structure was damaged. One room had damaged walls where you could see through to the mountains. Cold winds touched my cheeks.

“It’s not much, but it’s yours,” Loki said to me, still holding my hand. 

“What do you mean?” I asked him. He guided me through the ruined stone floors, making sure I didn’t trip on anything.

“Last night, I brought hell to this castle. My magic affected this room the worst. I killed ten men in this room alone. The bodies are gone, but the ugliness still hangs here. I thought if I brought you here then you could remedy my mistakes.”

“Remedy your mistakes?”

“Make this place yours. My mother told me that you had a hand in tending to your gardens at home. I was hoping you could make this place beautiful again. Just as you made your home beautiful.” Loki looked at me. I felt my heart sink to see his dark circles. 

“I can try,” I smiled at him. “I can make this place beautiful again.” Loki shook his head.

“No, that’s not what I meant. No that you can’t make this place beautiful again. You can make it what you want. What I’m trying to say, very badly, is I don’t want you to make this place beautiful. I want you to make it our home.” Loki’s words hung between us. Our home, he said. Our home.

Not his. Ours.

I searched his green eyes. He wouldn’t lie to me. He promised. He was telling the truth, and he meant those words. Strands of black hair hung in front of his face. His shoulders slumped forward. His eyes slowly blinked at me. 

I closed in the space between us. I let my hands go to the sides of his face, and I placed my lips over his. I pressed as gently as I could, inhaling all of him. I moved my lips against his slowly and then I pulled back. 

I saw Loki’s shocked face. His eyes were wide. His mouth opened slightly, breathing slowly. His arms were loose at his sides, but his body seemed to be tense. Oh no, I ruined everything. I knew it. I knew he didn’t feel the same.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized. Loki’s smile slowly lit up his entire face. 

“Don’t be,” he said to me. His hand reached around my back and he pulled me to him. Loki kissed me with as much energy as he could. His hand went around to the back of my neck, and his lips moved slowly against mine. I began to feel dizzy, but it felt so good. I moved my lips against his feeling chills go down my spine.

My eyes fluttered open for a moment, and I saw Loki’s closed eyes. Loki gripped my dress tighter and I closed my eyes again. I heard him take in another breath, and he kissed me for a long moment. It filled me with everything I’ve dreamed of. The electricity, the butterflies, and the joy. Oh, the joy.

The cold wind blew in again, blowing against both of us. Loki didn’t stop slowly kissing me, filling me with warmth. Losing my breath, I pulled back again. Loki kept me close with his hand still at the back of my neck. His forehead touched mine, and silence fell between both of us. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Loki broke the silence. “But, I don’t think this means we’re friends anymore does it?” I smiled at him, almost letting out a laugh. I remembered the banners and I pulled away from. He pouted and raised his eyebrows.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No, of course not. I was only curious. The banners—they’re not yours,” I said. Loki closed his eyes and nodded.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but a good time never came up until now,” he started. “Those are my banners. Not my family’s, but mine.” 

I blinked. “I’m not understanding. Why do you have your own banners?” Loki took my hand and led me away from the damaged room. We went deeper into the Eyrie, places where people weren’t, places we couldn’t be heard.

“All my life, I’ve wondered something. I’ve just had this inkling, this feeling, about my family. I’ve had this feeling that I don’t truly belong to my family. That I am not my mother’s trueborn son.”

“You think you are your father’s bastard?”

“No, I don’t believe I am his son either,” Loki confessed. “When I was ‘sick’, I started to question my mother’s treatment of me. She would always say I’m too sick or I’m too weak for certain activities. Activities that involved cold weather specifically. She would always keep me away from it as if it was a matter of life or death.

“One day I was truly curious if the cold weather affected me. So, I jumped into the sea at night. I felt nothing. I didn’t feel weak or sick. Just nothing. It was then I confessed to our maester what happened. I asked him if he could give me the family records to see if anyone else in the family had suffered my same fate. Then, I discovered something in the records.”

“You discovered that someone else suffered from the same illness?” Loki shook his head.

“I wasn’t in the family records at all. My birth, my illness, and my name were never mentioned in the book. I found it troubling. That was the same day one of my father’s men called me weak. That’s why I injured him so. I was angry.

“I couldn’t tell anyone, not even my mother. She always treated me like a son. Why would I break her heart and ask why I was not in the family records? If I asked Odin, he would dodge my questions and Thor would be of no help, claiming it would just be a mistake.”

“So what did you do?”

“At first, I did my own research without the maester knowing. I found very little. I looked up chronic illnesses, magical curses, anything that could lead me to a solution. Then, I looked in the family records again and noted Odin’s lighter hair, and my mother’s light hair. I knew with my appearance that I could not be their son. 

“I hurt a lot of people that day,” Loki looked outside a window and into the setting sun. “I stomped into the fighting grounds, feeling the need to punch someone. Soldiers who didn’t know any better challenged me, and I hit them as hard as I could. I felt so angry knowing not only that I was not a trueborn son of the Iron Islands, but that I was lied to all my life. 

“I used my magic against a particular soldier who laughed in my face earlier. I tortured him into the ground. He was shaking like a leaf in a tree, about to break off. I watched his eyes roll back and I felt so satisfied. It wasn’t until Thor tackled me into the ground that I stopped.” I gasped. Loki turned his face to me slowly.

“Have I scared you?” he asked. 

“No, I’m just shocked. That you would hurt someone like that and enjoy it.” Loki chuckled.

“I enjoy many things. Things that would make stomachs turn,” Loki said. He frowned. “I don’t believe that makes me a good person does it?” I reached out to him and grabbed his arm.

“These suspicions, does Fandral know?”

“No, no one knows. You are the first person I told,” Loki confessed to me. I pulled back.

“You promised me you wouldn’t lie to me,” I narrowed my eyes. Loki raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m not. I’m telling the truth,” he said.

“What about your lover? From the Iron Islands? What about her?” I cornered him. Loki closed his eyes and nodded.

“Ah, her,” he sighed. “I never told her either. As much as I loved her, I didn’t trust her. Not in the same way I trust you.” I felt my heart fly out of my chest.

“You trust me more than your first love?” Loki brought me closer to him. His hand held mine and he brought it to his lips.

“Yes,” Loki kissed the top of my hand. “Over the time we have spent together, not once have you tried to hurt me, lie to me, or plot against me.”

“What about your journal? You were very hurt by that,” I noted. Loki nodded.

“I was, but from what I understand, you were only trying to get to know me. Even when you do wrong, you had good intentions.”

“And your lover. Did she try to hurt you?”

“She did. She’s hurt me very much, but I always forgave her. I wanted to marry her. I don’t think she would have made a very good wife,” Loki looked out into the setting sun again. The sky grew darker with lovely shades of blue and purple.

“And so, I’m the only one who knows,” I said. Loki nodded. “Did you ever confirm these suspicions?”

“I contacted a discreet merchant who is sending something to me. Something that will confirm or deny my suspicions. For now, we’ll have to wait.”

Loki and I did wait. We waited for a response from Thor and Odin. We waited for the package from the merchant. In the meantime, Loki tasked me to make the Eyrie our home. I had strong men take down the wall and tear up the stone floor. With the help of Loki’s men, we placed dirt all over the ground and planted flowers of different colors. Flowers that could withstand cold winds.

I couldn’t plant things everywhere like Highgarden, but I could make this place warmer. I used and fixed old furniture and placed it around the palace. I also went into the stores and found different colored gems and decorations that Lord Wilfig must have taken down. I had these statues and art placed back to where it belongs, in the Eyrie. 

Loki’s men and my men were finally at home, relaxing, talking, and laughing. Fandral continued to be in bed while walking around the healing wing. Elise never left his side, not even to help with the gardening. 

One day, I wore all green in different shades with a scarf tucked into my chest area. I was Loki’s wife, and I wanted to show that to everyone. The minute Loki saw me at breakfast, he walked right up to me and kissed my cheek chastely. That was our second kiss that wasn’t from our wedding.

“Green suits you, Lia,” he said. I felt flustered. Since our first kiss, he had been much more affectionate, and I wasn’t used to it yet. 

“I-I have heard that ravens from your father and brother have come back,” I walked with him towards the gardens I made; it was notably dubbed Lia’s Lookout. 

“They have, and one from your father as well,” Loki gave me the note from Highgarden. “He asks about you and how you are. I suggest you should be the one to answer him. It seems he misses you terribly.” I looked at the thick piece of paper.

Loki—  
It is with great relief and good tidings that you have secured the Vale. I wish you nothing but smooth ruling from here on out. I suggest you stay at the Eyrie and hold it. I hope Lia is doing well. We haven’t heard from her in months. I do not mean to pry, but is she with child yet? Is she handling the duties of being the Lady of the Vale well? 

I shook my head and felt heat rise to my cheeks at the mention of children. Loki and I have not consummated our marriage, and during the first few weeks our not-sharing-a-bed became a very hot topic for our people. However, I had forgotten my duties as his wife. I was to give him sons and daughters, but Loki never forced anything upon me.

“My father wants to know if I’m with child,” I said.

“Yes, he does,” Loki did not look at me. “How will you answer?” 

“I will tell him the truth,” I said. “That we’ve been fighting a war, not focusing on heirs.” Loki nodded and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Thor was more than happy with my victory, Odin was not so pleased,” Loki changed the subject. 

“What do you mean ‘not pleased’? You took over an entire castle and killed the family line in a single night. I don’t understand.” Loki and I reached my gardens. The flowers thrived in the colder weather, and it created a peaceful view of the mountains.

“It was not a part of his plan,” Loki scowled. “His intentions were for me to only defeat the army, not to take the Eyrie for myself, but of course, he is never impressed with anything unless it’s Thor’s doing. He did share that the Frost Giants have come to his side as allies.”

“That is good news,” I tried to console him, but Loki’s muscles were tense. 

“It is, for now,” he looked out towards the mountains. When I touched his hand, he was not cold. His fingers wrapped around mine. We let the silence fill the space between us for a moment. We heard footsteps behind us, and turned to see a bandaged Fandral with Elise wrapped around him. They smiled brightly at us.

“Elise? What is it?” I asked her. Elise bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her enthusiasm. She looked at Fandral and nudged him.

“Tell them,” she whispered. Fandral chuckled. He had been walking more and more every day, but he was in no fighting shape just yet.

“We wanted to tell you first. If it hadn’t been for your marriage, we would not have met,” Fandral began. “Really we’re in love because of both of you, so you should know.”

“Know what?” Loki questioned. Fandral looked at Elise once before telling us.

“We are to be married,” Fandral’s smile stretched for miles. Elise jumped up and down. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her just as much back. I jumped with her upon hearing the news. 

“That’s amazing news! I’m so happy for the both of you!” I shouted while jumping with Elise. Her bouncy blonde hair shared in her excitement. I turned to see Loki smile and nod at Fandral. He was much more reserved than me, but he did look happy for both of them. 

“Both of you are more than welcome to have the wedding here, if you wish,” Loki generously offered. 

Fandral nodded. “Thank you.” 

A servant came from the entrance and entered the gardens. He looked almost frightened as he approached Loki. 

“Can I help you?” Loki’s words became instantly venomous.

“My lord, there is a visitor for you. He says he’s from the North. A merchant of some sort,” before the servant could finish his thoughts, Loki’s eyes widened and he took off. The merchant with the special item. Fandral’s face fell along with Elise’s.

“Is everything alright?” Fandral asked. 

“Later. I’ll explain later,” I apologized and took off after Loki. He was almost halfway there when I reached him. He looked into the High Hall to see the merchant there, waiting for him, with two of Loki’s men beside him. 

Upon noticing me behind him, Loki turned around and grabbed my hand. His breathing slowed, and his shoulders dropped. 

“Cecelia, I must ask something of you,” he started. “Our vows to each other, do you remember them?” I narrowed my eyes.

“Of course I do. I promised you my kindness, my fidelity, and my friendship. Have I not been loyal to these promises?” I asked him out of concern. Loki nodded his head nervously, side-eyeing the merchant.

“Yes, yes you have. You’ve done marvelously. I need you to promise me one more thing. If you do this, I will promise you anything you want,” Loki’s finger grazed over my knuckles. I looked at the merchant myself. He was a short man. He had a thick beard with even thicker furs around him. He wasn’t exactly dirty, but he wasn’t clean cut either.

“You have given me so much, Loki. I’m not sure if there’s anything I want in return.” 

“There’s nothing? That can’t be true. There must be something you want,” Loki pleaded with me. I thought of the afternoon where we made our vows to each other, how happy he was. I thought of the night where I watched his back muscles move and I thought of my impure thoughts of him. I remembered how kind he had been to me and cruel to everyone else. He had followed his vows through, and I wanted more.

I remembered our first kiss. How slow and gentle he was with me. How wonderful it all felt. I knew exactly what I wanted, but I couldn’t ask that of him. Not now. Not when he looked so vulnerable in front of me.

“There is nothing I want or need from you, Loki,” I placed my hand over his. “What do you need from me?” Loki exhaled a long sigh of relief.

“You are too kind to me, Cecelia,” Loki admitted. “I told you this merchant has something of value to me. Something that would confirm or deny my suspicions I’ve had for years. Things may change once I find out the truth. I need you to promise me that you will stay by my side no matter what happens.”

“I am your wife. I vowed to be at your sid—

“No, no. This is different,” Loki explained. “Promise me that you will support me, no matter what I do, say, and think. I need you by my side more than ever. I don’t need you to be my dutiful wife. I need you to be my loving queen, do you understand?”

Loki’s choice of words confused me. His queen? I was only a daughter of a high lord. I would never be queen. He waited for my answer nonetheless. 

“Yes. I understand. I promise to stay with you no matter what happens in there,” I pecked his lips, hoping that would bring him some courage. In return, he kissed my forehead and we entered the High Hall. 

“Ah! Lord Loki,” his pitched voice greeted. “I have been waiting for you.”  
“Unhand him,” Loki ordered. His guards followed through and stepped away from the merchant. 

“I thought you knew I was coming,” the merchant scowled a bit. “I thought I would be treated better when I arrived here, not being dragged here by guards.”

“Do you have it?” Loki asked, cutting to the chase.

“Are you not going to apologize for your manners?” the merchant boldly asked. 

“You will address him as your lord and show him respect,” a captain walked from behind us and wielded his weapon at the merchant.

“I don’t need to apologize for anything,” Loki’s demeanor changed in front of me. His shoulder stood straight. He walked up to his lord chair, never letting go of me. “If you think that a Lord is going to apologize to a meager merchant, then you’re gone mad.” The merchant scowled. Before he could open his mouth to protest, I intervened.

“We do appreciate you coming all this way, and you must be tired from your travels. Do you wish for ale or bread even?” I asked him. I snapped my fingers at the servants who bowed their heads and went to fetch the ale and bread. The merchant smiled deviously at me.

“Ah, your wife is much more inviting than you are, my lord,” he said. “You greet me with violence and threats while your wife offers me bread and ale. And by the looks of her, I’m sure she can offer so much more than that.” Loki’s hand rose and green magic hit the merchant sending him back ten feet.

“If you make one more comment about her, I will have you locked in the highest sky cell you could imagine where you will spend your days growing mad with the thoughts of suicide. Now do you have what I want or do you want to disrespect my queen again?”

The merchant shook with fear and walked up to his original spot. He put gloves on his hands, and wielded an unusual sword to us. Guards immediately took out their swords in defense. Loki held up his hand and observed the merchant. The merchant presented the sword to a captain.

“Bring it to me,” Loki ordered, still sitting in his chair. As the captain took the sword from the merchant. The captain wore armor as well. I blinked, noting this strange detail. The merchant spoke.

“It is exactly what you wanted, my Lord: the true northern sword, Iced Steel. It is made and forged by the ancestral Frost Giants, but it was lost to them after the Civil War between them. It is said that normal humans cannot touch this blade for their hands will freeze immediately. This sword was only meant to be wielded by Frost Giants who would have no affect by touching the sword.”

Loki’s captain reached us. The merchant wasn’t lying. The blade looked sharp and blue as if it were an icicle from the Wall. Down the middle of the blade were ancient markings I could only assume Frost giants could read. At the helm was blue jewels that decorated the heavy silver and iron. I reached out to touch the blade, and my hand shot back by how cold it was. I looked at my fingers to see them slightly burned from the coolness of the sword.

Loki looked at it with wide eyes, looking at my hand and then at me. “Are you alright?”

I nodded my head as I favored my hand. Loki’s captain presented the sword to him. Loki stood up, looking over the sword. 

“Yes, this is the sword,” Loki said.

“Good, I will demand my payment now,” the merchant said. “You promised me a lot for that!” Loki held up his hand.

“Patience is a virtue,” Loki turned to the sword. His hand grazed over it at first, barely touching it. I watched him take in a deep breath, and Loki grabbed the sword from his captain. He held it in both of his hands. One hand on the helm, the other on the blade.

Nothing happened.

My mouth opened wide. This is what Loki was worried about. I didn’t have to think for two seconds to figure it out. Everything started to make sense to me. Why he didn’t feel the cold. Why his mother kept him from it. Why he wasn’t in his family records. Why he was different. Why he was called the Dark Prince.

“You’re a Frost Giant,” I said aloud quietly. Loki’s hands started to shake. His breathing became uneven. He heard me. 

“I knew it,” he responded quietly back. I could see tears form at the corners of his eyes. He gripped the sword tighter. His chest went up and down sobbing. 

“My lord, my payment?” the merchant said out loud for everyone to hear. Loki’s hand shot out black magic towards the merchant. The darkness surrounded the poor man so no one could see him. He was covered in it, and that’s when the screaming started to happen.

The merchant screamed, begging for his life. It sounded awful. I looked at Loki’s palm, and it started to close in a fist. I could hear the merchant’s bones cracking and breaking all while he screamed louder in pain. Then, Loki’s wrist turned sharply and the man stopped screaming.

The darkness faded to reveal the merchant’s body on the ground. Twisted in all the wrong places. His head faced the opposite direction of where it should have been.

“I don’t need to pay a dead man,” Loki’s words slithered out of his mouth for the court to hear. “As you all can witness, I am not human like many of you. I have learned my true parentage. I am not an Odinson. I am, without a doubt, a Laufeyson. Seeing as how my true father does not need me, I am on my own. I am starting this new household. House Laufeyson.”  
Several of the members of the court were shocked. Loki’s captain and other soldiers stood and listened. 

“I am no longer fighting this damned rebellion for Odin’s cause. I do not need to. I am not his son. He thinks he should be in power ruling over the nine kingdoms. This is wrong,” Loki stood before our people. “Odin is old, tired, and is not fit for the Iron Throne, but I am.”

I felt my stomach drop to the ground. What was Loki saying? What was he doing?

“I, Loki Laufeyson, will win this rebellion and rule over the nine kingdoms,” Loki waved a hand over himself. He was in full armor with a crown of snakes and iron on his head. “Kneel for your future King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. You may have noticed that this chapter is much longer than previous ones. I did this on purpose. The reason behind it is because I am not going to update War Creatures until January 2018. I realize that's next year, but it is only a month away. I haven't planned out all of season three yet, and I want to finish out my other series before this year ends as well, so I can start out next year on a clean slate. 
> 
> I absolutely love this series, and writing it has been so much fun You have no idea. I didn't think this crossover would work out as well as it did. It is very much a labor of love for me, and that's mainly the reason why i want to put hard work into season three and beyond.
> 
> I wanted you guys to enjoy this season finale and I wanted to leave you with a biiiig chapter to get through the holidays. Now just because I won't be updating this guy until next year that doesn't mean I won't be writing Loki anymore. I still have other Loki fics you can check out! idk. I feel bad. 
> 
> I do plan to do updates to my tumblr blog of when I will post season three to here and tumblr. If you wish go ahead and check it out. ( https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ) Happy Holidays everyone! I will see you next year with season three of War Creatures :) And as always, if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, please let me know.


	21. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who waited patiently for the next 'season' of chapters. I will do my best to post these weekly. If you wish to read more of my work of Loki and other characters like Thor or Jon Snow, please go to my tumblr! [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ] I also post love letters there now written by Loki to Reader characters.

The words hung in the air like vultures hovering over the dead. A silence fell over the room and members of the court, soldiers, maids, knights all knelt quietly. I stood next to my husband, higher than anyone else in the room, and watched them all. I turned to look at my husband’s face. His iron crown of snakes sat high on his head. Iced Steel sat in its holster to the side. He looked like a King. Suddenly, members of the court simultaneously said the same sentence that brought a smile to his face.

“All hail King Loki!”

This wasn’t a dream. This was real. Loki had declared himself as the rightful King. I stood there, not knowing what to even say or even think. Questions filled my head too quickly before I turned and left Loki to bask in his glory by himself. I made my way towards somewhere private. Somewhere I knew only Loki could find me.

I opened the doors to our bedroom to find the same green and gold everywhere. His banner. His colors. His symbols. Everywhere. It felt like a confused nightmare brought to life. 

I heard the door open quietly and close. Loki started to make his way to me, and my mouth opened itself.

“King? You’re declaring yourself King?”

“Lia, I am sorry for throwing you into this, but I need you to listen.”

“Listen? You’ve thrown that privilege out the window,” I scolded him. “Word of this will spread to your brother, your father, my father, and King Malekith. You’ve made us enemies of our only allies.”

“That’s not true. If you would listen to me, then you will understand,” Loki held out his arms towards me. He wanted to touch my hands. “Trust me.”

I took his hands and inhaled deeply. “I’m listening.”

“Word of this will spread. To all corners of the nine kingdoms. I want everyone to know. The Frost Giants will hear that I can wield their ancestral sword, and they will betray Odin. Southern kingdoms will fall apart because they know I have a winning army. Your father will live and fight to see you as THE queen,” Loki explained. 

“I don’t know if I want to be THE queen,” I confessed to him. Loki frowned and sharply inhaled. 

“Why not?”

“Because I wasn’t raised to be THE queen. I was raised to be a Lady of Highgarden,” I tried to explain to him. “I’m not fit for this.”

“Yes you are,” Loki squeezed my hands. “You are ready for this.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Prove it to me then,” I dropped his hands and crossed them. “I am a child to many nobles’ eyes. I have been fed lies my entire life. I have no idea how much people truly suffer, and I do not know as much as you think I do.” Loki scoffed at me and chuckled.

“I have met many noble ladies in my life. Most can’t stop thinking of themselves, and here you are. You speak so lowly of yourself that one could mistake you as a peasant. You are none of those things. You come from Highgarden, a place of knowledge and forward thinking. You are more intelligent than you know. You may have been fed lies all your life, but your eyes are now open. As for your age, you forget mine,” Loki argued. “Those same nobles, including my father, still see me as a child.”

“You think we could rule a kingdom?”

“Darling, I know we can rule a kingdom,” I felt my heart flutter for a moment when he called me darling. I looked away from him and towards the window. The rain hit the windows gently, but the gray sky showed no sign of lifting. I couldn’t see much past the mountainous area. It was all so much. An entire nine kingdoms to rule.

“I wish to be left alone,” I told Loki. 

“Are you mad with me?” he asked. I sighed, closing my eyes.

“No, I just need to think,” I confessed. Loki put his hands around my head and kissed the top of it.

“Don’t let your mind wander into the darkness without me. I can’t find you there,” Loki left our bedroom. The pitter-patter against the windows grew only a tad louder which only made it harder to think. When words reaches Highgarden, will my father think ill of me? Will my people think I’m betraying their cause? Will my mother think I’m hungry for power?

I looked to Loki’s writing desk to see blank parchment and ink. I wouldn’t be betraying Loki if I wrote to my parents, to my home. He would understand. When I sat down, the words escaped me. Another thought entered my mind.

What if my parents tried to take me away from Loki? 

They would think he’s mad for doing this. My mother would think I’m in some sort of danger. My father would come for me with his men and try to take down Loki and his army. These thoughts came racing through my mind until I realized I was biting my own nails. I stopped and reached for the quill and ink. 

I knew exactly who to write to. Someone outside this place. Someone who could identify with me and understand my position. I started to write the words onto the parchment.

‘Dear Sif, I have something important to tell you.’

In a private dressing room, Elise twirled in a new wedding dress I had made for her. Her other fellow ladies-in-waiting clapped and cheered for her with glee. Each took turns in holding the fabric, asking Elise questions about Fandral, or fantasizing with one of them was next to be wed.

It felt somewhat irritating. I sat in a chair across from the young ladies, watching them faun over my best friend. Elise played with her hair, putting it up and then letting her blonde curls fall over her shoulders again and again. Each of the girls gave their opinions or say over how she should wear her hair.

I didn’t have that luxury. I didn’t have a choice. My dress was made for me and I never wore it until the day of. My hair was whatever was deemed appropriate. My husband was not my choice. 

Elise stepped down and walked over to me. The blue fabric flowed behind her. She looked like a true lady.

“Why are you all the way over here?” she asked.

“I’m not that far,” I said, taking a sip of warm tea.

“Yes, you are. Well, at least your mind is,” Elise pointed out. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s menial. Nothing much to talk about.”

“You can tell me.”

“It’s really nothing. Don’t worry about it,” I waved it off. “Do you like your dress? Is it comfortable?”

“Yes, of course! It’s so lovely, thank you,” Elise frowned. “But I can’t help but feeling you’re hiding something from me. Is this about Loki wanting the crown for himself?”

“No and yes,” I answered. “It’s more complicated than that.”

Elise took my hand. “If it helps, I’ve been speaking with everyone. We all agree that Loki should be the rightful king of the nine kingdoms.”

“Months ago, you feared him. What changed?” I asked.

“I’m not sure entirely,” Elise said. “After seeing him with you, he’s softened. Have you noticed? I’ve always heard awful rumors about him. I’ve seen how he treats his inferiors. Then I saw him with you and lately he’s been different.”

“Different? Different how?”

“Oh come on, you can’t see it? He’s in love with you,” Elise smiled. My face reddened.

“You’re mistaken. He’s not in love with me.”

“He protects you when other men make comments. He’s kissed you multiple times. And if you only see the way he looks at you—

“He’s never said I love you.”

“He doesn’t need to. It’s obvious,” Elise patted my hand. One of my ladies-in-waiting entered the room with a note in her hand.

“I‘m so sorry my lady, is this a bad time?” the note in her hand was tied with a green ribbon. Loki.

“No, not at all. How may I help you?” 

“The King requests your presence in the main hall, my lady,” she handed over the note. I untied the green ribbon to read it over.

My darling Cecelia,  
I have received a request from rogue dwarves in the sky cells. The group of them asked to see us. Not just me. They wanted you there as well. They called you their queen. This could be flattery or this could be respect we need. Whatever happens, come and see.  
Loki

“Oh,” Elise reacted. “You’re his darling.” I rolled my eyes and nudged Elise.

“He’s not in love with me,” I shouted behind me as I followed my lady-in-waiting towards the main hall. Elise’s assumptions had no foundation. Loki and I only liked one another. Well, I knew Loki liked me. He treated me well, but I couldn’t claim he loved me. 

I entered the hall to see Loki sitting high on his throne. The Moon Door was only partially open, and I felt my ankles grow weak. Ever since I saw what was down there, I never really wanted to see it open again. A row of dwarves stood in front of it, one of them held something covered in his hands. Upon noticing my discomfort, Loki waved his left hand to a guard below him.

“Close it,” I heard him mutter. The cogs began to move and I heard the old rust finally close the Moon Door shut. I stood next to Loki, and he stood to take my hand. 

“I only opened it to intimidate them,” he explained. “I didn’t realize you were still uncomfortable with it open.”

“Thank you,” I whispered back to him. Loki looked back to the dwarves who waited patiently or him.

“You have asked for an audience, so here I am,” Loki began. “What is it you have for me?”

“Your Majesty,” the dwarf’s low voice echoed in the room. His wrinkled eyes slowly blinked. “You may be our King, but this gift is not for you.” Confused, Loki narrowed his eyes on the dwarves. 

“Then who is it for exactly?” Loki prowled forward, one foot on the platform, and the other almost teetering over the edge. The wrinkled dwarf gestured to me. 

“It is for our Queen, your Majesty,” another dwarf uncovered what was in his hands to reveal a delicately made crown. It was made of iron, like Loki’s, but it was entirely different. No snakes or cruel creatures were seen on this crown. Instead, flowers with small jewels decorated the crown to make it look more fitting for a lady of Highgarden, than a lady married to a man from the Iron Islands.

A kingsguard took the crown from the group of dwarves and presented it to me. Each flower was carefully made to make it look real. It seemed like such a light crown, but the heavy metal truly gave away how heavy this burden was. It was more than a gift, it was a message.

“Forgive us, your grace,” the dwarf began speaking again. “She was here before we knew you were. We were ready to serve under her before you. Although Lord Wilfig held the Eyrie for decades, we saw that she would bring a new chapter for us.”

“And what exactly made you come to that conclusion?” I said aloud to the rogue dwarves. The one who held the handmade crown stepped forward.

“Lord Wilfig, his family, and his advising court tuck to traditions and older ways. When we saw you and you were to marry his son, we thought you would bring in changes to those ways,” he explained. I caught Loki’s smug smile from the corner of my eye. 

“So, you wish to serve your Queen?” he asked. The dwarves nodded.

“We do not ask for freedom exactly. We ask that our families and friends who feel the same have the chance to prove that to you. We wish to fight for you, serve with you, and swear our fealty to you. If you are to be our King, then she is our Queen.”

The dwarf’s words moved me more than he knew. I came in as a false bride to trick lord Wilfig, but the dwarves liked me anyways. Lord Wilfig and his family may have been nasty people, but the dwarves locked in the dungeons didn’t feel the same. 

“What do you think?” Loki whispered to me. “Should we let go of the dwarves in the sky cells or do you not trust their word? He clearly said you are their queen.”

A leader is an example of his people. However, that does not mean his people are identical to him. 

“Let me them go,” I ordered the kingsguard. “They wish for a chance to serve the king and queen, so be it.”

“Thank you! Thank you so very much!” each of the dwarves shouted to give gratitude and thanks. The kingsguard left with them towards the sky cells. Maybe being a queen wouldn’t be as difficult as I thought.


	22. The Confrontation

I felt my eyes open at the sign of sunlight. I sighed and yawn loudly as I turned to face away from the sun. It was too early. I didn’t want to get up yet. Loki did the same and turned towards me in our bed. We had shared a bed now. I still wasn’t used to the idea of another man sharing such an intimate space with me.

Loki was still asleep from what I could tell. His body shifted and he sharply inhaled before becoming peacefully still again. His dark circles were diminishing and he slept so deeply. I felt happy for once he could get some rest. 

My hand reached out slowly to touch him. My pointer finger brushed by his nose, and he still did not move. I touched his lips softly. I wanted to kiss him again. He was so good at it. He had been so gentle with them. Each time he kissed me, it felt like joy on a beautiful day. I never wanted it to end. 

I moved my body closer to his being careful to not wake him up. I brought my face close to his and placed my lips on his. I held the kiss for a few moments before I pulled away. Loki’s eyes opened and I felt mortified. 

“Good morning,” he smiled.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t—I only meant,” I struggled to find the right words to say. Loki’s fingers tucked under my chin.

“Don’t be. I liked that a lot,” Loki brought my face close to his and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back gently. Silence filled the space between us, but there was no more tension. Only bliss. Loki brushed strands of my hair back and looked at me. I wished to know his thoughts so badly. Was he thinking of me? Before I could ask, a rushed knock was heard at the door.

Loki groaned. “What is it now?” 

A guard and a servant came in. Both of them looked unsure and unconfident where they stood. Loki stood before them both, shirtless and unhappy. I pulled up the sheets to my chest, not wanting other men to see me in an unflattering state.

“It’s your brother, Thor,” the servant said.

“What about my brother? Did he respond to my declaration for the throne?” Loki crossed his arms. The servant shook his head.

“Yes and no, your Highness—

“Well it can’t be both. Which is it?”

“Your Highness” the guard interrupted. “Your brother is here. He wants to speak to you.”

“Thor is here? Now?” Loki realized the weight of the situation and smiled. He turned back to the servant. “Tell him I’ll be there soon.” The servant and the guard left swiftly. Loki turned to me with a bigger smile on his face.

“You’re excited to see Thor?” I asked him.

“Oh, this is going to be delicious,” Loki started to throw on his armor. Leather and metal came together quickly to show off Loki’s new status as the Future King of the Nine Kingdoms. “Wear the green dress. The one with long sleeves.”

I followed suit and did he asked, still somewhat confused. Loki had taken to this particular dress, but I think he had really liked that I started to wear more of his colors. 

“Am I missing something here? I thought you resented Thor. I thought you wanted to set yourself apart from your family.”

“I do and I am. He’s here to fight me on this very issue,” Loki noted, buckling arm braces to himself. “I bet he thinks I will change my mind. He’s a fool.”

When we arrived in the throne room, Loki took his usual place on the throne. His legs spread wide apart and his face was smug. I stood next to him, concerned. He was looking forward to a fight. I couldn’t imagine fighting with my sisters, but Loki treated this as a game. It was as if Loki had captured Thor’s queen on the chessboard. Any move Thor would make from this point on would be a mistake.

Guards nodded at Loki and opened the doors. As a dwarf announced his presence, Thor stormed past everyone and rushed towards the throne.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Thor screamed. He shook my private letter to Sif in his right hand. “LOKI! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

I glanced to my husband next to me. His smile reached his eyes. He looked down on Thor and hummed. I heard soft cooing and turned my head to see Lady Sif walk in as well. She held her small infant child in her arms. 

“Do I really need to say it?” Loki’s snarky tone stuck out. 

“You dare oppose our father and your family. You go against all of us for what? The throne for yourself?”

“What family?” Loki snapped at him. Iced Steel was at his side. He grabbed it and showed Thor. “I do not belong to your family. I go against an old man who couldn’t possibly hold all nine kingdoms.”

“Loki, if what I read is true—

“It is true!” Loki interrupted. Loki showed off his blue hand holding Iced Steel. The tone of his blue skin was dark and looked cold to the touch. He climbed down the steps of the throne, inching towards his brother, sword drawn. “This ancestral sword can only be wielded by Frost Giant warriors, and now look who’s holding it?”

“This does not give you the right to go against us!” Thor yelled back. He drew his sword. Guards put their hands on their hilts. Loki waved the off and continued to prowl around Thor. 

“I have every right. My entire life, I have been lied to, mistreated, kicked, and treated as less than you,” Loki spat. “I was never an Odinson.”

“And you think the Frost Giants are your family? They did not love you!”

“I have no family!” Loki yelled back. His words hurt me deeply. I gasped to myself. My heart sank to my stomach. It still shocked me how cruel his words could be. Enraged, Thor rushed towards Loki. Loki quickly deflected the attack, but Thor swung again at him.

“You are blind! Your delusional ideas will get you killed!”

“I am not blind!” Loki screamed back. His sword swung and Thor’s fabric. This was enough. I rushed towards Loki, and I watched Sif rush towards her husband. Without thinking, I went to grab the hilt of Iced Steel. My fingers wrapped around a part of it and they immediately burned me. I felt the cold steel hurt my bones. I winced back and Loki dropped the sword.

“What are you doing?” Loki held my hand, worried. Redness had spread across my fingers and palm.

“What are you two doing?” Sif yelled at both of them. “This is NOT how brothers should be.” Silence fell over the room. Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor and his wife, still holding my slightly frostbitten hand. 

“This isn’t over,” his low voice warned. He turned away from them and led me away from the scene. The silence between us did not comfort either party. Still hurt from his words, I could not speak to him. I had thought all this time together had made us slightly more than friends. He gave me a garden. I stayed loyal to him. We shared kisses, but he did not consider me his family.

Loki looked around at the corridors and walls instead of me. I could only imagine where his thoughts were. Did he regret what he said? Or did he think he was in the right? 

After a kind maester took care of my hand, he nodded and left Loki and I alone in the small room. Silence filled the space again until Loki broke it.

“How did he know?” Loki asked, looking to me. “I had sent no word of my declaration for the throne. I wanted my family to hear nothing from me. Why did Thor have a letter?”

“I wrote to Sif.”

“Why?” his poisonous tone took over. I had seen this Loki before. I would show no fear this time. 

“Because she’s our family. I wrote to her confidence and I asked for her advice.”

“Advice? On what?”

“On how to handle this particular situation. As you can see, there are no books on what to do when your husband wants to be a king and create war.” Loki stood over me, his face inches from mine.

“You don’t support me in this endeavor? After I asked for specifically to stay loyal to me?”

“I didn’t say that!” I snapped at him. “But what does my promise matter to you anyways? You have no family remember?” My nostrils flared; Loki’s face softened.

“Is that what you think I meant?”

“Did you not hear me? What does it matter what I think?” I glared at him. I would not satisfy him with answers until he answered my own questions first. “Is this worth it? Fighting against your family? Fighting with Thor?”

“Yes,” he quickly answered. “You have no idea how long and hard I thought about this. I have spent nights alone inside my head. I want this so badly.”

“Then why not tell me?” it was a question that lingered for a while, but I was never brave enough to ask. I felt angry. I had enough. “You promised me your honesty. How can I stay by your side like you asked if you trick me into doing it?”

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he looked towards the potion cabinet. It wasn’t anything important. Just a cabinet made of wood containing medical potions to help with pain or cure boils. A layer of dust sat on top of it. Loki’s eyes did not move from it.

“You are right,” he confessed. “I tricked you. I manipulated you into this plan. Do you think ill of me?”

“Why do you care about my opinion so much?” Loki took my injured hand into both of his. His eyes maintained contact with mine. 

“Because your opinion matters most to me. Since that day we made our vows to each other, I wanted to prove to you that I can be better than my first impression. I am scared. If I told you what I wanted, what I truly wanted, then you would have thought I was a selfish monster.”

“You are not a monster,” I reminded him. Loki bit his lip.

“I do not deserve you,” he shook his head. “You are much more than I deserve. I should not have said what I said. I do have a family. I have you.” I leaned forward into Loki’s chest. I felt his hand smooth my hair. Silence grew between us again, but it was comfortable. I could the wind blow against the windows of our castle. 

I spent the evening with my nephew in my lap. His blonde hair was lighter than Thor’s, but he did have Sif’s nose. His closed eyes and deep breathing calmed me. For such a small thing, I have never felt so much love in my life.

“His name is Aegir,” Sif sat beside me, watching her son sleep. “We thought it would be appropriate to name him after the sea.”

“He will be strong, I know it,” I held his tiny hand in my fingers. 

“Do Loki and you plan to children soon?” she asked.

“That’s a complicated question,” I answered. “I don’t know if he wishes to have children. I don’t know if wishes to have children with me.” Sif shifted in her seat to face towards me more.

“What do you mean by that?”

“We still haven’t,” I took a pause. “Made our marriage known to the eyes of the gods.” Sif’s mouth opened in shock.

“You haven’t lain with him? After all this time? What happened on your wedding night?”

“Loki didn’t force me into anything with him. He was distracted. He went off with my father and his advisors to prepare for an attack on Highgarden.”

“That’s right. I forgot you married Loki after I married Thor. I’m glad Loki gave you that courtesy.”

“Thor did not share the same courtesy to you?”

Sif giggled. “He was very excited on our wedding night. I admit, I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but I don’t think I was really prepared for it as he was. At the time, we were both excited, but it quickly went away. He and I had many fights after that.”

“You fought?” 

“Oh yes,” Sif nodded. “Thor is passionate, headstrong, and ill-prepared. I don’t think he understands his impulsive actions. He thinks I’m too serious and grave. That I think too much of the consequences of war and treason.”

“But both of you look so in love.”

“We are. I do love him. He loves me so as well, but I think you and I know how grave this game of thrones is than they do.”

Both of us looked to Aegir. He still slept quietly in my arms. I wanted nothing more than for him to stay this way. My tiny, sleeping nephew safe in my arms like this forever. A darker thought dawned on me.

“If we’re not careful, Aegir could be an orphan,” I said aloud.

“I thought the same when we entered through the Bloody Gate,” Sif said. I imagined Aegir leading men all on his own. Scared, alone, confused. This was a dangerous game we were playing. Loki and Thor should not be enemies. They needed to be allies. This was not a war we can win on our own.

“They need to talk,” I said. “In a neutral setting without weapons. Maybe they can come to an agreement.”

“Maybe,” Sif agreed. “But where? Thor did not like seeing Loki look down on him from a throne.” I thought of other places such as my garden or out in the mountains where they could scream, but a better place came in mind.

“The wedding,” I turned to Sif, carefully handing her Aegir. “Loki and I are hosting Fandral’s wedding to my best chambermaid, Elise. Thor enjoys celebrating and Loki will have to be on his best behavior. After a couple of pints, they can talk.”

“It’s a risky one,” Sif smiled. “But it is a good one. Thor and I can stay here until then.” 

Late in the night, I caught Loki looking over his own war table. It was much more intricate than the one my father had in Highgarden. The table had the complete map of the nine kingdoms that including hills, valleys, rivers, and mountains. Each kingdom had their own castle with their respective name craved into the wood. 

“They finished it?” I asked, looking at the table in awe.

“They did. The dwarves seem to be more generous each day that goes by. We have their complete fidelity,” Loki moved a golden piece towards the south.

“King Malekith?”

“Yes,” Loki moved three more gold pieces towards the south. “It seems the north is not the only one rebelling, southern kingdoms have begun to overthrow Malekith loyalists. He’s sent forces down there to take control of the situation.”

“Should we be worried?”  
Loki shook his head. “No, not now. We should be focused on securing allies. I have reached out to several leaders of the Frost Giants. I wish to meet them soon.” I tapped against the table.

“Speaking of allies, I think you should speak with your brother.”

“About what?” he shot me a look. “You know as well as I that wouldn’t be wise.”

“We need allies, not enemies. You said it yourself. Sif and I believe that if you speak on equal terms in a happy setting then you can come to an agreement.”

“Where?”

“Fandral and Elise’s wedding,” I said and waited for his answer. Loki sighed.

“If I speak to him, will it make you happy?” Loki asked. I nodded. “Alright. I’ll speak to him, but I can’t promise anything.”


	23. The Mountain Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH MYYY GODDD  
> I am so fucking proud of this chapter. I have been DYING to write this chapter. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I would personally like to thank Patrick Doyle and Krewella for their music. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. i really worked on it and I'm very happy with it.

It was days before the wedding between Elise and Fandral. I had rarely spoken to her because she had been so busy, and I was keeping the Eyrie as beautiful as I could. With all the gardens I put into place, Loki’s green decorations and banners, and the wedding decorations, the Eyrie had turned into a woodland fantasy. 

I stood at the entryway admiring my own work. The flowers and vines that arched the gate were a friendlier touch to welcome more guests as they came in. Sif had made herself at home with Aegir. She accompanied me as I made my way back inside the Eyrie. 

“Your friend Elise,” she started. “Is she ready for marriage?”

“As ready as she can be,” I responded. Looking around, I saw people preparing for the event. My men spoke of drinking with Fandral later on during the night. People were excited and morale was high, but I felt my own heart sinking.

“From what I’ve heard from my ladies in waiting, she seems to be very nice,” Aegir wriggled in her arms and she bounced to keep him occupied. Sif looked to me again. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not entirely sure,” I said as we entered into the sept. Elise looked around in awe of everything coming together. She stood out among the other ladies in waiting. She looked so happy. “She’s very happy.”

“And you weren’t,” Sif interjected.

“What? What do you mean?”

“You’re jealous. I was too when I heard a dear friend of mine married someone she loved.” 

“I’m jealous because Elise is getting married?”

“You’re jealous because she’s living your dream. She got to choose who she married and she loves who she is marrying. You and I did not get that luxury,” Sif pointed out the truth. Elise’s blonde hair waved loose behind her as she pretended to dance with the other ladies-in-waiting. It was hard to swallow. In times where multiple kings thirsted for the throne, Elise had all the reasons to be happy. I wanted those reasons. I wished I could share her joy. 

“You’re right,” I swallowed. 

“Go talk to her,” Sif urged me. “Friends should be happy for one another, not grow apart.” With Sif’s advice, I walked towards Elise. Perhaps, I should’ve been more honest instead of distant. Did Elise notice? Is she even aware of how much I’ve avoided her? Has she been so self-involved that she forgotten me? The thoughts hurt, and my emotions showed as the ladies in waiting walked away from Elise and away from me.  
I watched them slowly make their way back inside the castle. Elise walked over to me, her face in concern. 

“Are you alright?” she greeted me. “You look tired.”

“Maybe I am. It’s been a busy couple of days.” I said. Elise took my hand smiled gratefully.

“And it shows. Thank you for everything. You’ve done such a great job. All of this,” she gestured towards the sept and the castle. “It looks more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. You’ve been such a wonderful help. And thank you for being the best friend I could have ever asked for. Without you, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have met Fandral.”

“I did no such thing. You found Fandral all on your own.”

Elise shook her head, laughing. “You’re too modest. You married a dark prince, and because of that I found a knight made of the brightest sun. I would have never found someone like him if it weren’t for you and your marriage. I owe so much of my happy life to you. I consider myself lucky to be your best friend. Not many ladies in waiting get the same treatment I do. I owe my entire happiness to you.”

Elise kissed my hand gently and pulled me into a hug. It had been so long I had forgotten how gentle and tight he hugs were. She tucked her head into my neck as I embraced her. I felt the winds pick up around us, pushing our hair around. I smelled how sweet she smelled. Then I realized, my best friend in the entire world was getting married, and I spent this entire time loathing and hating it. I squeezed her once more before I pulled away.

“Thank you. I needed to hear that,” I told her. Elise smiled and took my hand again. Now was not the time for pettiness. Now was the time to celebrate love in its truest of forms. 

The night before the wedding was buzzing with excitement. The Eyrie was filled with Fandral’s family, Elise’s family, and other friends who were close. Even the dwarves of the Eyrie were excited to see one successful wedding go through. I sat in Loki and I’s private quarters, bouncing Aegir up and down on my knee. He laughed and I spat raspberries into his round stomach. Loki entered our quarters, more drunk than usual.

“Ah, there you are,” I smiled, noting his unbalanced walking. “Did you have a good time with the boys?”

“Thor is still an irresponsible drinker,” he said, attempting to sober up in front of me. 

“As are you.”

“No,” his voice was low as he wagged his finger at me, leaning against the wall. “I am fine.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,’ he said, almost too quickly as he started to fall over. He caught himself and stood straight up. I giggled and brought Aegir closer to me.

“I think your uncle is being silly. Do you think your uncle is being silly?” I talked in a high-pitched voice. Loki rolled his eyes and lounged on the furniture. I kept playing with Aegir. Wisps of his blonde hair tickled my nose. His fingers wrapped around mine. I felt that deep love again. I looked up to notice Loki watching me. A stupidly wide smile stuck on his face.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “I just had a thought. That’s all.” Loki moved himself up. 

“You said Thor was there. Did you—

“No, we didn’t,” Loki interrupted me. He looked down in a sort of shame. “I wanted to enjoy the evening as brothers. We haven’t had much time together like this in several months. Talking about the war would’ve ruined things.”

“I understand,” I nodded. Aegir yawned in my lap. Loki followed suit by yawning louder and stretching his legs. I hummed. “Time for sleep.”

The next morning, ladies in waiting, Sif, and I gathered around Elise and her dress. Her light blue dress had pink flowers and some golden vines connecting them. Her hair was braided in knots and twists. If Fandral had been a king, then this truly was his queen. Elise turned to her mother who had served my family for most of her life. Her mother had tears in her eyes to see her daughter so happy.

I felt an overwhelming happiness come over me. At first, tears tugged at my eyes, but then I found myself beside Elise, trying to hold myself together.

“Oh stop it!” Elise nudged me. “My mother’s already crying!”

“You just look so beautiful!” she shouted. Many of us laughed, sharing the same sentiment. Even though I wore my husband’s colors, I felt more loyal towards Elise on this day than ever before. I walked her towards Loki. When he saw her, he smiled.

“You make a beautiful bride, Elise,” he said, taking her arm. Elise smiled, hiding her laughter. Loki opened his mouth again. “Second to my wife, of course.”

“Of course!” Elise winked. Her smile turned grateful yet again. “Thank you for walking me. That was very generous of you.” Loki and I turned towards the sept to see her mother join her father in the front row. He sat in his seat patiently, a cane in his hand.

“We do what we can for those we love,” Loki told her. “Fandral means the world to me. Seeing him finally finding love brings my brother and me a lot of happiness.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Elise said. Music started to play as everyone made their way down the aisle. I looked on to see others trying to get a glimpse of the blushing bride and their future king. The last time I made this walk, Elise and I’s roles were switched. She was a dutiful bridesmaid, and I was the bride. It was a strange feeling at first, but as I took my place among the other ladies I watched Loki present Elise to Fandral with Elise’s father watching on.

Suddenly, the war did not exist. King Malekith’s dreadful crimes did not happen. Wars and revolutions did not break out across the nine kingdoms. And if they did, none of that hatred happened in this mountain kingdom. Elise looked to Fandral and both said the words to each other.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother,” they said to each other. There was only love here. Love that grown from the war, fighting, and violence. I looked to Loki as they said the vows, and he smiled genuinely at me. Maybe he thought the same thing I did: we had grown to love each other too. 

As much as I couldn’t admit it to him, I cared deeply for my husband. I meant what I said after the attack on Highgarden. I made vows to him because I believed in us. Every day since then, he showed me that he could love in return. He made vows to me because he wanted to be a better husband. Every day since then, I stood by his side and supported him. 

Loki held my eye contact as he couldn’t stop smiling at me. I couldn’t stop smiling at him. I had almost forgotten the world around me. It was as if everything had disappeared and only Loki’s smile had existed. I bit my lip and looked down. He had won the staring contest. I felt too bashful to continue. 

I glanced once more, and Loki still smiled my way. Maybe he did love me. Our friendship had grown too strong to consider it a friendship, but not strong enough to be considered love. It was a weird game he and I played every day. 

Elise and Fandral kissed each other and went on their way. Loki and I followed in pursuit. He held my hand in his and kept me close.

“And now, we get to the fun part, yes?” he said into my ear.

“Yes, now we get to the fun part,” I confirmed. 

The reception was held in our large hall. Dwarves and humans both dined in company of each other. While some men showed and bragged about fighting and war stories, some older women told stories of wisdom to younger ones. Then the drinking began. Several toasts were made towards the new, happy couple. I made a silent one for myself.

Marriage is hard, but I had a feeling Elise was truly ready for something bigger than herself. I toasted to her and growth with her new chapter. As I took a sip of the sweet red wine, I saw Thor speaking with Loki. They spoke in low tones so no one can hear them until Thor’s voice raised just slightly. Loki took his arm and guided his brother towards a more secluded area.

That was going to be a hard conversation.

“You saw it too?” Sif said behind me. I nodded.

“Yes, it doesn’t look good from my end.”

“I agree. For what it’s worth, Thor really does love his brother. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. His words may sound brash, but he means well.”

“And for what it’s worth,” I added. “Lord Odin is very old in his age. Thor may be young and eager to be King, but I believe my husband is the better fit.” Sif nodded.

“While I have to disagree with you, I am happy for the new couple,” Sif looked to Elise and Fandral enjoying yet another toast from close friends. “May their love be enough.”

“May their love be enough?” I turned.

“It’s a saying in the Westerlands,” Sif’s dark hair moved with her. “May their love be enough to withstand the storms, the wars, and the hate. May their love be enough to fight the temptation, the lies, and the sin. May their love be enough to fill them both with happiness.”

“That’s such a thoughtful saying,” I admired Sif. She was only two years older than I was, but she was years wiser than her age. She was perfect for Thor. Where Thor was loud, intimidating, and filled with laughter. She was patient, eager to listen, and filled with a knowledge of life. “You and Thor fit together wonderfully.”

“Thank you,” Sif linked arms with me and guided me to the large empty area as the music started to play. “Now, I never got to celebrate my marriage with you. You never got the chance to celebrate your marriage with me. I ask you now, can I have this dance, little sister?” 

I took her hand quickly. “Of course you may!” Sif and I started to twirl and step with the music as sisters. Soon, others started to dance and join us. Colorful fabrics from nobles graced the floor with proper waltzing. Dwarves in ordinary clothing tried to follow with them. I looked on as a highborn lady offered her hand to a common dwarf. He shyly took her hand and showed him how to dance.

Elise joined in the fun and dance with her new husband. Fandral glided her across the floor smoothly. His eyes only on her as they took the spotlight. Everyone watched them and admired their love from afar. 

Suddenly, I felt Loki tap on my shoulder. He took my hand quietly and led me away from Sif. When I looked back on Sif, Thor was speaking quietly in her ear and she was frowning. The conversation did not go well at all.

Loki led me away from the hall and into the quiet corridor. It was darker there. Twilight had just passed through the windows as the evening settled in more.  
“It did not go well, I take it,” I frowned at him. Loki shook his head.

“He did not agree with my ideals and my goals to be King of the Nine Kingdoms. I did not agree with Odin being King either,” Loki stood in front of me, looking devastated. 

“So what happens now?” 

“He will go back to father and report what happened here. I am no longer their ally, and they are no longer mine. You and I are on our own to find more allies to fight for our cause,” I looked down, feeling bad. I had just danced with Sif to celebrate our union as sisters. It felt so short lived. It felt unfair.

“Are we their enemies now? Will they attack us?”

“We are enemies now, but not tonight,” Loki continued, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Thor and I did agree on one thing: to enjoy tonight. To celebrate our childhood friend and his new wife. Tomorrow, we are enemies and Thor will leave. Tonight, we are brothers as you and Sif are sisters.” Loki gave me a half-smile before it faded away.

I heard the music growing louder. I looked towards the brightly lit hall to see almost everyone joining in on the celebration. I turned back to Loki to see his blue eyes looking towards the night sky. His mind had wandered away from me. I took his hand and his attention snapped back to me.

“We never celebrated our wedding the way I wanted to,” I told him.

“What do you mean?” he asked. He shook his head. “I was awful to you back then. We did barely anything to celebrate our union.”

“Well,” I smiled at him. “I have always wanted to dance with my own husband at a wedding.” Seeing what I was trying to hint at, Loki’s face lit up. He stepped back and bowed to me.

“My lady, my queen,” he said. “May I have this dance?” He offered his hand to me and I took it. Loki rushed me towards the dance floor. I giggled all the way there. Months ago, he wouldn’t dare touch me. Now, he wrapped his arm and round me and took my other hand. He started to waltz with me across the floor. I let him take the lead. Loki danced with me in tune to the music. His hand felt natural on my waist just as his eyes felt natural looking into mine. 

Loki smiled down on me while the music swelled. His mouth spoke into my ear.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. I nodded to him, wondering what he thought of in his mind. Loki placed two hands on my waist and lifted me up into the air and twirled me around. When I landed, I felt as though my heart was still in the air, flying around like the most musical bird. Loki kept dancing with me into the next song that played. This time, he picked up the pace in tune to the quicker beat. We flew across the floor like a pair of birds that flew together in the sky. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked me in the middle of the song.

“I am!” I laughed. “I didn’t realize you could dance so well.” Loki smiled and bit his lip.

“It’s a good talent of mine,” he said. He twirled me around then brought me close to him. The music swelled once again. I heard violins make sweet sounds as my heart beat faster. I could not keep my feelings inside much longer. Not when he looked at me like that. His blue eyes smiled at mine like I was made of gold. I opened my silly mouth.

“I love you,” I confessed out loud. Loki paused, digesting what I just said. His blank face turned into a slow smile.

“I love you too,” Loki kissed me gently. Both of his hands going into my hair and holding my face there. He pulled away quickly, realizing where we were. My face was flushed from all the emotion I felt. Loki looked to Fandral and Elise who were dancing to the music. Everyone else was either dancing or drunk. Loki took my hand and rushed me away from the celebration. 

“Where are we going?” I asked him as he kept running away from the wedding party. 

“I don’t know!” Loki laughed as he stopped in front of stairs. He turned to me and picked me up. Maybe I was drunker than I realized. Maybe I was a silly girl. But I was sure of one thing. Loki was leading us to our bedroom. 

When we reached our destination, Loki closed and locked the door behind him. We paused for a moment, realizing we were alone and we loved each other. We rushed to each other. My hands went to his chest, undoing anything I could get my hands on. Loki’s hands went to work on my corset. The strings loosening each row he went up. 

I kept kissing Loki as his tongue slipped into my mouth. His armor fell to the ground while I pulled his tunic over his head. Loki’s hands became aggressive when he tugged away the corset leaving me in a vulnerable state. He had never seen me like this. I never let any man see me like this, but Loki kept going, pushing me towards the bed. 

The rest of my clothing fell in different places on the ground while Loki lowered my body onto our bed. He paused and looked at my naked form. His eyes traced every line and curve of my body, and then he started laughing. I felt a pang in my stomach.

“What’s wrong? Am I ugly?” I asked him.

“No, you’re perfect,” Loki’s lean body was over mine. “You’re much more beautiful than I imagined. If I had known, I would’ve done this so much sooner. Knowing that I am the first one to have you like this makes this all the more precious to me.”

Loki started to kiss me again. His arms wrapped around me. His breath was hot and I felt breathless and an excitement surge through me as his kisses made their way down to my neck. My breath hitched at every time he sucked on my skin. I saw the dark marks form down my body as his fingers hovered over my most sensitive part. His fingers itched to touch me intimately.

“May I?” he asked me softly. “I’ll be gentle. I promise, little dove.” He waited for my consent. He was the Dark prince who did anything he wanted. He hurt anyone he wanted. He took anything he wanted, yet he asked for my consent to touch me. I nodded my head.

Loki’s fingers entered and I moaned. His two fingers made slow work as they went in and out of me. I felt the sensation of electricity go through my body as he kept going. Loki’s mouth found mine again and I moaned into his mouth. His thumb then found my bundle of nerves as he rubbed around in circles. I moaned louder. 

His lips moved against mine as his tongue slipped in and out my mouth. I felt beads of sweat come from my forehead. Loki pulled out his fingers and we both looked on to see him separate his fingers. My substance between them, glistening and wet. Loki jumped off the bed, and I watched him.

Loki let his pants fall to the ground. He threw off his arm braces and any other undergarment he wore as he stood at the front of the bed. His black hair was already wild and a distinct mess. His dilated eyes stared at me, wanting him, needing him. Loki crawled on top of me again. My eyes wandered down to his size. It was larger than I imagined, and it looked intimidating. Loki chuckled.

“Are you nervous, love?” his face inches from mine. 

“Yes,” I said. “I heard that it hurts.” Loki separated my legs with his own. His hand lifted my hip.

“I promised I would be gentle love. Trust me. Look at me,” Loki kept my attention. As he inserted himself inside of me, I felt the pain at first. It stung and tore through skin. Loki slowly pulled out and smoothly went inside again. The first few time he did that, the pain was still there, but it did not matter. Loki watched me moan and sigh from his movements. 

Loki went faster, seeing I was enjoying myself. He kissed my face as his hips pounded harder and harder into me. Both of us breathed hard against the other. Loki buried himself in my neck, kissing and sucking at my skin. I grabbed his hair, trying to keep a hold of reality. But I felt my body winding up like a clock. I didn’t quite know what was happening, but it felt good. 

Loki thrusted himself into me faster and faster until I felt my body let go of itself. I yelled Loki’s name louder than I realized. Electricity surged through my body again as it was sent into a crescendo before it fell. Loki moaned loud as his body raised and thrusted hard into me. His eyes closed as I felt his warmth go inside of me. 

Loki pulled out of me and fell into bed next to me. Both of us tried to catch our breath as we looked to one another. His blue eyes never left mine, and for the second time that day I believed both of us thought of the same thing: we were truly now than ever before husband and wife.


	24. The Slaves of the East

I felt someone warm around me. My eyes fluttered open to feel Loki’s arms around my waist. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to where he held me for ransom. Not that I would mind. I looked down on myself to see comfortable green undergarments that I have never seen before. 

Loki’s magic. I remembered quickly. He was capable of so many things. Putting me into these new garments must be another trick he had. A flash of memory came to mind. When were in Highgarden, Loki and I argued. His magic pushed me back and harmed me. Yet, here I was in bed with him. Loki’s hands wouldn’t dare harm me again. What magic time could do to two people. 

I shifted and turned my face towards Loki. My face already so close to his. I remembered the night before. Us dancing the night away, me confessing my love to him, and he professing his love many ways to me on this bed. I felt so loved. I felt so desired. I felt like I belonged to him in every way.

I brought my lips to his nose, softly kissing it, and then keeping my smile to myself. Loki sniffed and his eyes fluttered awake. I could see his ocean eyes look into mine. 

“Hello Cecelia,” his smile made my heart flutter. He brought me closer to him. His hand already playing with my locks. “Did you sleep well? You always seem to be awake before me.”

“I slept fine,” I spoke in soft tones. The rest of the world didn’t need to hear me, only he did.

“Good. I would hate for you to lose even more sleep after what we did last night,” Loki kept smiling. “Did you like it? Did you enjoy yourself?” I nodded, staying in his embrace.

“It felt so wonderful, not at all what other women told me.”

“Other women’s husbands are not me,” Loki buried himself in my neck again. I could hear his voice by my ear. “Making love is something to be cherished, not for one to abuse or hurt.”

“Are you suggesting other women are trapped in their marriages when we ourselves have an arranged marriage?” I playfully asked. Loki chuckled.

“Darling, if this marriage was a trap, then I must be a delusional, caged animal. I never wish to be parted from you.” Loki pulled away and looked at me, waiting for me to respond. I brushed a hair out of his face.

“Neither do I.” It felt good to say my true feelings for him out loud. “I know this may sound silly and foolish of me, but I don’t think I could love anyone else but you. As if we were more than just our parents deciding this fate for us. I feel that the gods wanted us to be together and they decided our fate long ago.”

Loki pressed his lips against mine for a moment, but before I could savor him, he pulled away.  
“You’re not silly,” he shook his head. “You are mine. Whatever I deem to be mine is precious, never silly.”

We heard an urgent knock on the door and Loki sat up. He covered me with our blankets and stepped off the bed. An appropriate outfit materialized around him as he opened the door. His magic was still a complete mystery to me. He could use it to harm, to disguise, and to care. Was his magic that limitless?

I could not hear or see who the intruder was. Loki’s face went from calm but upset to angry but understanding. He nodded again and closed the door behind him. He started to pace in our bedroom. I sat up, noting the concern on his face.

“What’s happened?”

“Thor left,” Loki immediately replied. “Without as much as a goodbye, he and his family left. They’re gone. Their men are gone. He really does consider us the enemy now. I assume he will tell Odin what was happened here soon enough.”

I felt my stomach churn. The night before was filled with such love and joy. The rebellion and the race for the throne did not exist. Only the warmth that friends and family could provide did. Last night, Thor and Loki were brothers. Sif and I were sisters. Now, we were fighting on opposite sides.

“What do we do now?” I gathered the blanket and held it around me like a cloak. Loki watched me walk to him, noticing how little of clothing I was wearing. He held out his hand, fingers extended towards me.

“May I? I promise I won’t hurt you this time,” he asked. I nodded. In seconds, the blanket changed into a light dress around me. No corset, just a golden dress light enough for me to comfortable in. Green vines detailed the dress so quickly that I felt like a garden with beautiful plants growing on me.

“Your magic never ceases to amaze me,” I smiled.

“Thank you,” he slightly bowed his head, a smile started to show.

“What else can you do?”

“A great number of things,” Loki took my hand and started to guide us out of the room. “Why do you ask?”

“It seems as if you were limitless with it. Is there anything you can’t do?” Loki smiled for a moment and then it faded away.

“I can’t make anyone love me,” he started to list off the thoughts that came to his head. “I cannot bring back the dead. I have a weakness against heat. I also have not yet mastered the ability to fly which is a tragedy.”

I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to keep composure in front of other servants and people of our court. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Loki’s smirk, pleased to see my manners and septa lessons go to waste. 

Loki and I walked into private chambers near the throne room. Decorated dwarves, Loki’s high ranking men, and my high ranking men waited for him there. They bowed their heads.

“My lord,” one of his men said. “I assume you have heard about your brother.”

“I have, yes,” Loki’s cold exterior took over him. Here, he was no longer my husband or y lover who held me gently. He was the Dark Prince. The Future King. He commanded respect.

“Our scouts have placed him ten miles out,” a dwarf noted. “We could attack him and his men without them noticing.”

“No,” Loki responded. “We will not be attacking my brother and his men.”

“My lord, he is the enemy now. Attacking him now will be wise in the long run.” Loki’s commander explained, using his hands to speak more than his mouth.

“I said no and that is final.” Loki’s tone grew a bit darker. 

“But my lord—

“No!” he slammed his fist on the table. “I refuse to make my brother and his family a pile of corpses before they reach their destination. I refuse to spill blood this soon after a wedding we all enjoyed the night before. Do not ask me to make ash and bone of my brother again.” The venom dripped from his mouth as his men inhaled it. Each man wore a different face of fear and regret. 

“We should explore different options,” one of my men stepped up. He glanced at me and then to my husband. “If you do not wish to attack Thor, then what do you wish to do?”

It was a valid question. Loki planned to be King of the Nine Kingdoms, not just Lord of the Vale. If he wanted to move forward, he must have a plan in mind. 

“We have scouts that should be returning from the Frost Giants. Surely, they will betray Odin and come to our side. I am, after all, their true heir,” Loki paced around another war table in the middle of the room. Pieces representing each house stood in place. “We know that my brother and his wife have the support of the West. My father has the support of my home, the Iron Islands. As all of my men know, we should not underestimate them. 

“The Crown used to have the support of the Vale, but it seems your loyalties have changed since I killed the noble family.”

“They have, my lord,” the dwarf bowed his head. “You are truly a better lord than your predecessor.” Loki eyed him for a moment, enough for me and the dwarf to notice. It was clear. Loki was incredibly smart and incredibly careful. He did not trust the dwarves yet.

“Let’s hope for your people’s sake that those views do not change,” he warned. “If they do, my wrath will be endless. And you will still feel the burn of it decades after your bones turned to ash.”

Loki continued around the table, taking stock of which houses were for the crown.

“Malekith had the majority of the South. He was born there, but it seems the elves are divided now. There is still loyal houses in the east, but those can be conquered by us. As for the the mid-regions, I expect my brother to rally up those houses on his own. He may be my enemy, but he is good at rallying people for one cause.”

“I hate to intrude on this review my lord,” my high ranking commander asked. “But my questions still stands. What do you wish to do?”

Loki’s eyes never left the table. He paced around it, keeping silent. As if each house and their armies were parts of equations and problems only he could see. His finger tapped random pieces and places on the board. He muttered to himself for a moment and then spoke.

“We have men from the Iron Islands. We have men from the Vale. We also have the luxury of my wife’s men with us,” he glanced at me. “Do you think you could rally your father to our side? He owes my father nothing. He does owe the future queen his loyalty.”

Several men in the room turned to me. I noted my own men eagerly waited for my response. I couldn’t read the emotions on their face like Loki could, but I did notice the uncomfortable silence from them. My men did not want to fight their peers who fought for Odin. It only made sense to bring together my army to rally for our cause.

“I can send a raven to my father as quickly as I can, my king,” I told him. I quickly saw Loki’s face reddened and he turned away from me. I broke his Dark Prince façade in front of his men. Karma was always a dear to me. Loki struggled to compose himself of my flirtations and continued on.

“If we are successful, we will have an army force strong enough to take on the Crown and even Malekith himself,” Loki pointed towards the eastern region. “We can start invading along here and gain men, resources, and weapons. We gather as much as we can to build ourselves up. Although there are rebellions in the south, we are fighting the Crown, not some lord.”

“What about his boy army?” the dwarf asked. I felt my heart sink. I had nearly forgotten about those poor boys. That had been the last straw for my father. That was when he decided another man with good values needed to be in power. My father would rather die than live in a world where children were abused and trained to fight. I am my father’s daughter. I had the same values.

“We will discuss it when we get there,” Loki sighed. “Are there any updates or reports on them?”

“Only that he’s keeping his boy army in hiding,” one of his men said. He wore a pair of silver wings on his chest. A spy. “Boys are still being kidnapped from their homes in the south and mid region. However, he has started to gather men in the East.”

“The East? You mean in Essos?” Loki raised his brow. “What kind of men?”

“Slaves. He’s buying them by the boat it seems. The Masters have never been richer,” the serious tone in the spy’s voice made my heart sink more. My septa taught me of slavery. My family made a point to never own people because people were not property. However, I knew other houses did not think the same way as Highgarden did. The fact that slavery still exited in the East broke my heart. Malekith was a crueler king than I even imagined. Buying people by the boat was a horrid though that sent shivers down my spine.

I saw what my focus was now. Stopping him from hurting more people.

“Excuse me, gentleman,” I said, leaving the room abruptly. I took my skirt into my hands so I could move faster. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned. Loki wore a face of worry.

“What’s wrong? Was it too much? Should I not have brought you?” Loki asked. “I know your father did a splendid job at hiding things from you to keep you happy and in bliss. I could do the same if you asked me. I could hide this all away from you.”

“No, this is what I needed,” I said. “I want to write to my father immediately. When I become queen, there will be no child or adult who will know what slavery and abuse means.” Loki nodded, understanding my new motivation. He kissed my hand chastely.

“Do you what you need to do, my love,” Loki turned to go back to the meeting room. “You will make one hell of a queen.”


	25. The New Lord of the Eyrie

Writing the letter to my father was more troubling than I planned it to be. I hadn’t sent that many letters home since Loki and I took the Vale for our own. In his last few letters, he inquired about me carrying a child. I knew he wanted grandchildren, but I had hoped he would hold off until after this war business was done. I could hear my mother wailing and pulling her hair out at the thought of Loki and I just consummating our marriage only days ago.

I started to write. I told my father about the Vale and what I had done to it. I hoped he would be proud to hear that I planted flowers and trees everywhere, keeping the Highgarden culture and my family tradition alive. I could hear his praise as I told him of dwarves and their culture, and them backing me as their queen.

As their queen.

It was difficult. I didn’t think of how my father would feel if I became his queen. He would have to obey me. He would have to swear fealty to me. My father loved me. Any father would swear loyalty to their own children. I shouldn’t be so worried or anxious, but I was. What if he thought this was a bad move? What if he advised something differently? What if he was angry? 

What if he already knew and wanted to separate me from my husband?

My father agreed to a marriage where I would be a lady in a new kingdom. My father did not agree to a marriage where I would be queen. I was letting emotions get over me. I needed to stop. I closed my eyes and thought of my family.

My sisters would have grown taller at least by now. Amelia, the cook, would have aged. I wonder if she still cooked. I hoped my mother would be proud of the wife I became. I dearly missed my father and all the wisdom he kept inside his head. If I were their queen, my sisters would live with me and be free to roam and grow up in the palace. I would protect my own family. I would reverse laws and write new ones.

I started writing again. My quill scribbled faster this time. Excitement and passion showed in ink spots and quick dashes across the parchment. My parents raised me well enough to be queen. I was good enough. I told my father of Loki’s plea and his reason. I told my father that these were my soldiers and I needed them and his support. I told my father that I was going to be Queen of the Nine Kingdoms, and that I was ready to take on every battle and decision.

I sent the letter away with a raven. I watched its wings expand into the flight and out of my reach. I could not regret my words now. They flew. 

:Loki’s POV:

Odin told me how hard war was. It was never just a table with pieces across the board with you making calculating decisions. It was never just men fighting for what they believed was right. It was also the in-betweens. Who said what. Who did this. The world crawled with people constantly plotting. Odin said it was a gift of mine. I constantly played chess with people and things until I got what I wanted. Where I could not play my games, I sent spies.

A spy came into my war chambers and reported about new forces making their way here. Malekith’s forces. I half expected him to come sooner, but I nodded and the spy left. If my father in law responds to Lia’s letter with new forces, then we will have the numbers. 

But I needed to think further ahead, the table of the Nine Kingdoms had haunted me the day I married Cecelia. I was ripped from her the night of our wedding. I had seen war table after war table. Piece by piece. It was a constant friend, but it had grown old. 

I watched Fandral stroll in, his hands behind his back.

“You have something to report?” I asked him without looking.

“Malekith’s forces are coming to us?” Fandral said. “You don’t seem too worried about that.”

“I’m not.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re leaving. Well, I’m leaving.”

“What do you mean? You’ll leave us all here? What about Lia?” Fandral’s questions came out faster than I could process them. 

“I’m not leaving you all alone here. Especially not Lia. She stays with me wherever I go,” I told him. “I meant I’m leaving the Vale to you. You will be the Lord of the Vale while I conquer the rest of these kingdoms.”

“Me? You wish to make me a lord?” Fandral said confused.

“Yes, I have for a while now. My brother would’ve done the same. You just married and you deserve to settle down in a castle like this,” I explained. “Start a family if you wish.”

“My lord, I’m flattered, but don’t you think you should start a family as well?” His smile was noted, but I knew where he was going with this. Fandral came closer to me to watch my reaction. “After all, a king does need heirs. And I heard that I wasn’t the only man who had fun on my wedding night.”

I couldn’t ignore him, so I gave in.

“You heard correctly.”

“So? How was she? Was she a virgin?” Fandral’s questions came out at top speed. He had been thinking of this for a while. “Did you like it? Did you do it again?”  
“She was perfect,” I let my mind wander back to that night. Dragging her all the way back to our room. Her skirts flying in the air, her laughter filled my ears with joy. Her naked form in front of me. Her soft moans. 

“Loki?” Fandral snapped in front of my face. He glanced down and I followed his glance. I felt my face redden as I noticed that my thoughts turned into action. My pants felt tight and it was obvious why.

“She was perfect. That’s all you need to know.” I explained.

“Do you love her?” Fandral asked. 

“Of course,” I answered. “And she loves me too. She confessed that to me during the wedding celebration.”

“So you have forgotten about her?”

Lorelei. I hadn’t thought about her in months. I hadn’t dreamt about her longer than that. She haunted my thoughts, but now Cecelia flooded my head. After all the longing, the quiet moments, and the kissing, Cecelia and I loved each other. Lorelei was a thing of the past. 

“I suppose I have,” I blinked. “She doesn’t matter now, does she?” Fandral smiled down at me. His hand patted my shoulder.

“I’m just happy that you are happy again,” Fandral smiled. “So I am to be the Lord of the Vale, hm? What exactly does a Lord do?”

:Lia’s POV:

I sat in bed undoing my corset from the front. Each lace that loosened gave me room to breathe. I felt grateful for air, and thankful to be done with this thing for the night. I noticed my chest and my stomach in the looking glass. My hands slid down my own form. Loki’s words drifted into my head.

“You’re much more beautiful than I imagined. If I had known, I would’ve done this so much sooner. Knowing that I am the first one to have you like this makes this all the more precious to me.”

Loki had been so kind for so long. I wondered how long he loved me. I wondered if he always thought I was beautiful. 

“Now you’re being awful,” I heard from behind me. I quickly covered my bare chest and turned to see Loki close the door behind him. His eyes went over me several times. He drank in his view and he wanted to savor it. He bit his lower lip and sucked on it for a moment.

“Loki, I’m sorry. I thought you would be planning all night and I—

“No need to apologize, little dove,” Loki strutted his way to me. My face still grew red even though he had touched my most sensitive parts. His fingers brushed up and down my back. He turned me back to the looking glass. “I was going to ask if you were teasing me, but I think I know my answer.”

“Teasing?” I asked.

“When one decides to be coy and alluring to their husband. Like you are doing right now.”

“You find me alluring?”

“I find you tempting,” Loki placed a kiss on my bare shoulder. His fingers still tracing lines in my back. “What’s wrong?”

“I am so inexperienced compared to you,” I said, frowning in the mirror. “You had other lovers before me. And I had none.” Loki chuckled.

“You’re wrong. I only had one lover before you.”

“And you learned everything from her,” I said dejected. Loki shook his head.

“You cannot possibly learn everything from one person,” Loki’s hands slid onto my wait and then my hips. His head buried itself into my neck. His lips were warm against my throat. I gasped when I felt him bite down. He immediately kissed the spot where I was sore. His fingers played with the soft, silk fabric at my hips.

I leaned back into him. I inhaled and let Loki’s hands roam my body. He started to guide me away from the looking glass and towards our bed. He kissed my face until he laid me down, pulling the last silk undergarment off. His mouth trailed down my stomach until he reached my core. He inserted his fingers inside and he kept his mouth close. I felt his warm breath on my thighs.

I moaned and Loki continued. He started to kiss me down there and then his tongue lapped at my folds. It was a new sensation that I didn’t think was possible. My breath hitched and I didn’t know what to make what was happening. Loki held my legs in place as they started to shake. His face now buried. His mouth worked between my legs.

He pulled his face away and I already missed his warmth. He sat back and looked at me again. He started to chuckle.

“You’re so new to all of this, and you think I’m not attracted to that,” Loki crawled over me, his shirt was so open I could touch his chest. I could feel him breathe. His heart beat steadily. His hands wrapped around my face. 

“How could I possibly compare?” I asked. Loki kissed me with passion.

“You’re mine to have. You’re mine to hold. I will not compare both of you. I will not reduce my queen to compare her to a ghost in the past,” Loki kissed my forehead. His unbuckled his pants and his sheath went inside of me. This time, it did not hurt. This time, I felt complete. As if my pleading and wanting of him was filled. 

Loki buried himself in my neck again as he moved his hips back and forth with an increasingly amount of speed. I tried to control my breathing, but I felt so lost in him. My nails dug into his back and I dragged them across his skin. He growled, and sucked at my throat again.

Loki took his hands and wrapped them around my face once more. His kiss was deep and affectionate. 

“Say my name,” I murmured. 

“Cecelia,” he moaned with a smile. “My lady, Cecelia.” He breathed into my ear. Hearing my name unlocked something inside of me. I wanted more. I wanted control. I pushed Loki away from me. He immediately stopped. His eyes wide.

“Let me try,” I told him, laying him down. Soon, his concerned eyes turned into wicked ones. A smirk played at his lips. Loki laid down and slid off his pants, giving me full access to his penis. I climbed over him. My folds just above his tip. I looked at him once more. Loki’s eyes never looked away from me. 

His hands rested on my hips as he helped me onto him. As I lowered myself, both of us groaned loud feeling pleasure and relief. Loki laughed and then he bit his lip. His hands started to move me up and down on him. I bounced and moved on him. 

“Cecelia,” he breathed. “Keep going, love.” 

I moved against him without help. I increased my speed and now I understood why Loki liked being in his position. Loki found it hard to breathe, his hands didn’t know where to go, and I had all of the control. I watched him close and flutter his eyes back open. His hands glided up my body and down it. 

“Cecelia, I can’t hold for much longer,” he confessed, breathing hard.

I moved my hips harder on him and he held his breath. I could feel his end coming. I would bring it this time. Loki sat up. His hands still held me in place, and helped me move harder on him. I held into his shoulders, steadying myself. Both of us breathed hard until Loki shouted in a tongue I couldn’t understand. I felt his hot seed go into me like a sword penetrating a shield. 

I felt exhausted but happy. Loki leaned back and let our bodies entangle the other’s. His fingers ran through my hair. His lips close to my ear.

“I made a plan today. We’re leaving the Eyrie to Fandral and Elise,” Loki told me.   
“Leave the Vale to them?” I asked. “Are you sure?”

“They deserve it. Both of them. Let them start a family and a name. Away from this war,” Loki smiled. “A wedding gift, if you will.”

“Where will we go?” 

Loki’s eyes found mine. “Where we belong, my queen. Towards King’s Landing. We will meet King Malekith’s full force, and we will defeat them.”

A lot of factors depended on our victory. I prayed to the gods that Loki would be right.


	26. The Meaning of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hadn't realized it had been over a month since I updated this fic. Thank you all for being so patient. And a big THANK YOU for those who recently commented. I hope you are all enjoying the fic so far. :) I feel really bad for not updating in so long. I really need to get my fics in order GEEZ. Anyways, let me know what you think! I always read the comments. They mean a lot to me (especially the not so nice ones as well.)

Elise looked at the war table with wide eyes and shaky fingers. She was a beautiful, blonde sunflower among weeds and thorns. She dared to be gentle in a world of turmoil. However gentle she was, she was never raised to be nothing more than my lady in waiting. Her fingers touched hills and castles, but none of that made sense in her head.

“Malekith comes from the North?” she asked, pointing towards the snow covered lands. I shook my head.

“No, Frost Giants come from the North. Malekith is an Elf. His family comes from the South.”

“And there are two kinds of elves?” Elise pointed towards the South. She touched the top of a figurine.

“Yes, long ago, there was a civil war between the elves. Light and Dark. The royal families muddied their bloodlines, so there was no telling who the true heir to the throne was. Ultimately, the Dark Elves won. So, Malekith has the throne. Understand?”

“I think so,” Elise bit her lip. It had been a long day of learning for her. She knew most things. What I did every day, what choices I made for the castle. When it came to valuable information, such as history and current events, Elise felt lost. As if someone had taken her mind and shook it, scrambling bits of information everywhere. I put my hand on top of hers before she touched another piece.

“Let’s stop here,” I said. Elise smiled, grateful for the break. When we stepped out of the Lord’s chambers, I watched Loki give his own private lessons to Fandral who seemed to be learning much faster than Elise. Loki held individual notes and letters in his hand. He tossed away each one as they both studied through it. The papers fell through the moon door, floating away in the wind. 

The Moon Door bothered me less, but I still remembered flashes of memory that invaded my mind. It didn’t matter now. Loki would never let anyone touch me like that again. Neither would Elise. She gripped me tighter and consciously pulled me away from the hundred foot drop.

“When do you leave?” Elise asked. Her arm around mine still held on tight.

“Soon, I think,” I answered honestly. “I try not to involve myself too much in war planning. Loki gets tired of talking about it all the time, and it hurts my heart to think of Thor and Sif as our enemies.”

“I understand,” Elise nodded. “To think, I am to be a lady of the Eyrie. I have a husband who is not only a Lord, but a high ranking knight. This is our home. My best friend will be the Queen of the Nine Kingdoms.”

“You think I’ll be Queen? What of Sif? Or Frigga?” I asked. “Loki’s mother has much more experience than I do. Sif already has an heir.” Elise nodded her head.

“Do not compare yourself to others. You may be younger than both of them, but you have something they don’t.”

“Which is?”

“The love of the people,” Elise smiled at me. I shook my head.

“That’s a ridiculous—

“It’s not. You do. Everyone at Highgarden loved you. I would get jealous chambermaids who wanted to serve you. Loki’s men have looked at you longer than they should have. I remember watching Loki berating one of his men for speaking about you in a romantic manner. I believe he wanted to sweep you away, and Loki nearly blinded him so he may never look at you again. The dwarves? They worshipped you even when you were lying to them.”

“People love me that much?”

“People adore you that much,” Elise corrected me. “You were made to be queen. Many people want to serve you, be with you, and follow you. My house and family will follow you to the very end. I know that much.” Elise’s fidelity to me was unnerving and never ending. I had been too blessed with her by my side.

“I will miss you,” I kissed her cheek. “What will I do without you?”

“You’ll be fine without me,” Elise looked around her. The Eyrie was a large castle sitting on top of a high peak. Its defenses were known across the nine kingdoms as the best. Elise’s fingers shook. I took her hand again. She was safer than she realized.

“You’ll be fine. You know so much already.” 

As the days passed, Elise caught on while I packed up to leave this home. It did not feel the same as leaving Highgarden. Highgarden will always be my home. The Eyrie was where Loki and I made our home. It is where we fell in love; where we made love for the first time. This was a different kind of sadness.

I mounted a horse with my back straightened and my eyes looking forward. I glanced behind me to see Elise still standing at the gates. Her sad smile imprinted on my memory. I looked forward again, my hands gripped tight on the reins. My horse started to jog up to Loki’s horse.

He looked ahead until he noticed me next to him. His green cape draped behind him. His golden horns were polished and sat proud on his head. Loki smiled proudly.

“You look like a queen,” His blue eyes went over my outfit. I wore golden armor across my shoulders. A green cape also draped behind me. Instead of horns, I donned a golden crown of flowers. The very same crown that the kind dwarves gifted me.

Several dwarves stood behind us ready to march. Each one covered in armor and weapons. My own men held Highgarden banners high while Iron Island men stood next to them. Three different armies all stood behind us. It felt intimidating to see all of these men to depend their lives on me. For a moment, I wanted to run away back to Highgarden where everyone and everything was safe. 

“Darling?” Loki’s fingers brushed at my cheek. “Are you ready?” I looked forward once more. The land before us will filled with no promises, impending violence, and it possibly held the deaths of several of our people. My stomach filled with dread.

“No,” I answered quietly. A queen would not show her weakness to her people. But I was no queen. I felt my breathing become shaky. Soon, a green mist slowly surrounded me. I inhaled it and felt calm again as if nothing happened. I raised my eyebrows to see my husband put his left hand back into his glove.

“I’ve been practicing that one,” he started. “I noticed how nervous you’ve been. I only wanted to help.” Loki’s new captain, Xerxes, rode up to us. His wild hair blew in the wind while his almost black eyes found mine. 

“Everyone’s ready on your command, your Majesty,” he told us. He held my gaze for a moment longer and then looked towards Loki waiting for confirmation. 

Loki nodded his head. We both watched Xerxes ride away on his horse, commanding everyone to march forward. This was it. We were seasoned in battle and seasoned in attacking and protecting a castle. This was progress. This was moving forward. 

Again, I was reminded how beautiful the land of the Nine Kingdoms could be. Green pastures and nature took their course on this land. Some saplings reached their tiny branches towards the sun so they may be blessed with its warmth. Other trees seemed to touch the sky, already in the sun’s favor. 

“Do you remember the last time we rode together?” I asked my husband to pass the time.

“We came to the Eyrie together,” he answered.

“But as friends. And only a friends.”

I watched a smile form on his face. His joy was infectious. “I remember that too. Why do you mention this?”

“Because we’ve grown so much. It still amazes me.”

“Well, it shouldn’t surprise you. My mother is incredibly crafty and clever. She’s the one to arrange this marriage. She knew your father hated the King. She also knew how many men you had and what a stronghold and strong ally Highgarden would be.”

“And me?”

“Your father spoke highly of you. I don’t think he spoke highly enough. You are much more than what I expected,” Loki frowned. “I do mean that. Back then, I was still upset and heartbroken. I treated you terribly.”

“You had to plan war.”

“I avoided you. I didn’t want you. It was a mistake. All of it. I should’ve known from our wedding night.”

“Our wedding night? What do you mean? You went off to plan an attack with my father.”

“No, no. Something else happened that night. Something I thought you wouldn’t be comfortable with knowing.” Loki told me. He rode a little closer. My ears peaked in interest. 

“Tell me,” I said. 

“How much do you remember of that night?”

“I remember the bedding ceremony and how much we hated it. I remember having you alone for only moments until Fandral came to collect you because of an urgent notice. Then you left.” I explained. Loki frowned again.

“Do you remember e saying goodbye to you?” he asked earnestly. The memory came back, but it was so long ago for such a small detail.

“Yes, he’s expecting you in the war council now,” Fandral looked at me. “As lovely as your bride looks, I’m afraid your wedding night will have to wait.” I smiled. Loki didn’t say a word about my dress or me the entire night, but it was nice of his friend Fandral to say something so nice.”

“I apologize, my lady,” Loki said. “Despite my attitude earlier, I was looking forward to tonight. I hope you sleep well.” Loki placed another kiss on my cheek. The same warm feeling washed over me.

“I kissed you on the cheek.” Loki turned the reigns to the left, following the road into the woods. 

“You did, but what of it?”

“It was shortly after that it started to happen. The magic,” Loki continued. “After I left you alone, I did go straight to the war council with your father. He felt bad for taking me away from you, but I sensed he didn’t exactly warm up to the idea of us being together. We started to discuss things when I first felt it. There was a heartbeat in my arm and it was not mine. I ignored it, thinking it must be nerves. But then it continued.”

“Continued?”

“The heartbeat would come and go. Sometimes it would be calm. Other times it would be excited. I didn’t realize what it truly was until the day I used my magic to hurt you. When I sent you back, the heartbeat quickened and almost stopped. I realized then what it was. Soulmate magic.”

“Soulmate magic? Is there such a thing?” I asked confusedly. It was a hard thing to believe, but Loki had proved that magic existed and it was real.

“There is. I wanted to test it out. When you ran and no one could find you, I used that magic. I manifested it into leading me to you.”

“And that’s how you found me,” I finished the thought for him. “What does it mean?”

“It means that you and I are tied to one another, sealed with this magic. It means that my mistake of denying you, avoiding you was almost dire. I could’ve lost you. I will never made the sae mistake again.”

“Is that why you were eager to take me up on my deal? The friendship vows?” I asked. Loki nodded. The sunlight broke through the trees in the woods. The light played with his face. 

“Since that day I found you in the maze, in the middle of the battle, I believed that we were soulmates. I belonged to you, as you belong to me. So many things have happened since then, but I still believe that,” Loki chuckled. “War. It has made a creature out of me. I crave power. I want justice. I fall deeply for a girl from Highgarden. I think the Fates mean to make me into a War Creature, so I am no longer human. Just a man who is a slave to his own emotions.”

“Then that must make me a War Creature as well, don’t you think?”

Loki cocked his eyebrow. “Explain.”

“I have found myself so strangely loyal to you. My anger against Malekith has grown with each day. I want nothing but to see him burn and those children returned to their families. A sadness grows inside of me whenever I think of how much loss has happened. My heart breaks, but yet you mend it back together. My desire for you has only blossomed. I, too, am a slave to my emotions.”

“The Fates have made us both War Creatures, it seems,” Loki smiled at me. Xerxes rode up to both of us again. His horse close to my side than Loki’s. 

“Your Majesty,” he greeted. “Scouts have reported back to me about the perfect camping spot in the woods. They say it will be an excellent spot for the cloaking spell you mentioned.”

“Lead us there and we will make camp then,” Loki ordered. Xerxes nodded his head and rode off. 

“Cloaking spell?”

“I’m afraid there is a lot to explain, but know that you are safe with me always,” Loki promised. We approached a dip in the woods. The land was covered in leaves and soil that was never used for farming. Trees shielded everything from the sun. As our caravan made their way down into the dip, I watched Loki and his other high ranking colleagues stay at the border of the dip.

Their hands changed positions quickly and I watched a brown-red border rise from the ground and form a barrier between us and the outside world. The barrier was patterned with crossing lines and linked circles. It didn’t disturb the trees or the rest of nature. The barrier formed a dome above my head and closed. Then it disappeared as if nothing was there.

What couldn’t Loki do with magic? I wondered. 

My stomach turned and I felt a large of amount of pain inside of me. I clutched my body and held it together. A healer ran up to me and supported me with her own strength.

“My lady, are you alright?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” I looked around me. My vision was not blurry. My head went fine. This was not poison. This was something else.


	27. The Heir to the Nine Kingdoms

“My lady!” the healer exclaimed. “Help! The queen is in pain! Get help!” I felt weaker with every second that passed. The pain did another wave through my stomach and I felt two soldiers from Highgarden take me to the healer’s tent.

The healers rushed to prepare for me, so much so that certain herbs and items were disorganized and thrown into corners where they shouldn’t be. The main healer instructed me to lay down on the bed. Two more healers rushed in. One armed with a pillow for my head, and another with ice cold water. The main healer shouted at the male soldiers to get out of her sight and to give Loki the news.

She ripped open my clothes and inspected my stomach. Pushing and touching points along it. Then, my eyes, and then my head. 

“How are you feeling now, my lady?” she asked me with great concern. The pain had passed. I felt fine. However, I felt like I wasting her time by feeling fine.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. It came and then it went,” I explained. The main healer bit her thumb and looked at my stomach once more. Her eyes widened and then she looked to me.

“When was the last time you bled, my lady?” 

My heart stopped. The question rocked me to my core. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. That night. Elise and Fandral’s wedding. Our bed. Loki making love to me. I laughed and then I shook my head. Was it really happening? Was it real? 

“I—I’m sorry, I—

“Where is she? Is she alright?” Loki rushed in to find my stomach exposed and the rest of my body covered in fabric. I saw color rush to his cheeks as he faced the healer. 

“Perhaps, you should sit down,” she suggested. Loki found a chair and planted it next to me. His hand found both of mine.

“Are you alright? I was told you were in pain,” Loki’s eyebrows knitted together. I patted his hand.

“I’m fine, but we think this is something bigger than we anticipated.”

“Anticipated?” Loki reacted. “What do you mean?”

The healer’s hand glowed a lovely neutral color over my stomach. Loki and I watched with big eyes as she made her way around the area. I watched her hands turn into a shade of gold. I felt a warmth as if a blanket had been laid on me.  
“What do you feel, my lady?” the healer asked.

“Warm. It’s not harsh. It’s pleasant,” I answered earnestly. 

“That answers it then,” the healer turned to Loki. He bit his lip and waited patiently. His hands wrung as he swallowed. The healer smiled and nodded at me to tell him.

“Loki,” I straightened myself out. Loki turned to me so quickly that I was almost spooked. His skin was turning white. “I’m pregnant with your child.”

Loki’s face relaxed and turned into a grand smile at me. I could traces of tears in his eyes right before he embraced me and held me. His laughter lit up the room and delighted my ears. I started to laugh too. It was contagious. Loki pulled away only to find my mouth with his own. Loki held onto both sides of my face as he kissed over and over and over again. 

“Oh, I love you,” he finally said. “I love you, Lia. This is—I don’t know what to say. I—

I interrupted him with another kiss. I pulled away once more as our foreheads touched. I eyed the main healer quietly leaving us alone for our own privacy. Loki’s hand reached to my stomach. His fingers were a cold contrast to the healer’s warm ones. He rubbed it gently and kissed my head.

“Anything you need. Anything you want. I will give it to you. Do you understand?” Loki told me. I nodded. We were having a child. I have to tell Elise! I have to tell my parents. Then, darker thoughts started to float in. What of Thor? What of sweet Frigga? What of Odin? Noting the delicate subject, I tried to ask it in a vague way.

“This is grand news. Should we share it with everyone?” I asked. Loki shot up.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we? I’m going to have an heir!”

“Loki,” I urged. “I meant ‘everyone’ as in your family?” The question hung in the air, and I watched Loki’s excitement boil down to a quiet stance.

“They’re not my family,” he said. “They never were.”

“Frigga raised you. She loves you and you love her.”

“She’s not my real mother,” Loki coldly said. He took my hand and kissed it. “I don’t want to be angry with my wife especially after this wonderful news. Please leave this alone.” I decided to not protest. Loki left me in the healing tent to tend to the rest of the camp. The main healer returned to help me with anything I needed.

I found myself in our own tent laying down with pillows propping me up against the bed. My father raised me in such humility that I almost wanted to roll my eyes at how extravagant our shared tent was. The thick blankets, the big pillows, and now the insufferable worrying for me and our new child started to settle in.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, my lady?” the main healer asked. I looked around. Papers with pen caught my eye. If I were to be put on rest, I might as well be productive then. I pointed to the tools I needed and went to work.

I started to write to my mother and father first, but the words were lost on me. How would I begin to tell them they were expecting a grandchild in the middle of a war? How would my mother react? Excited or worried? My mind wandered to Elise. She had been my closest friend all my life. The words and thoughts came to me immediately. I let my pen flow freely with ink as I wrote to Elise.

:Xerxes POV:

Xerxes held his breath as King Loki returned to the war tent. His frown was certain, but Loki’s temper wasn’t at all with what he was concerned with. 

“How fares she, my lord?” Xerxes asked first. Loki’s frown turned into a golden smile that matched his armor.

“We are with child. I’m going to be a father,” Loki announced. His high ranking men cheered and congratulated the King on the good news. Xerxes smiled and shook his King’s hand, but by no means was he happy for him. 

The war meeting went over security measures such as the border control, the magical barrier, and how they would continue to move forward across Westeros. The planned destination? North, towards the Frost Giants to rendezvous and meet with them. Xerxes cringed when he thought of the savage people, and anger boiled within him when he remembered his king was one of them.

“The Queen will need more security as the months pass. Our child is important than ever now. The good news is exciting, but it also humbling. We are at war. I won’t put my family at risk. Xerxes, you’re young and have proved yourself to better than your peers. I charge you to protect the Queen at all times. Be her personal guard.” Loki offered the role to him. Xerxes took a step back and bowed.

“It would be an honor, my lord,” Xerxes’ eyes widened when he thought of the Queen and him alone. He would be spending much more time with her alone now. “I hope I don’t disappoint you, my lord.”

“I know you won’t.” Loki assured him as he patted him on the back. “Introduce yourself to my wife. Tell her what your role is now.”

Xerxes wrung his hands together. His eyes shifted focus as he tried to find the right words to say to the Queen. His Queen. He had been at her side before, but only to report directly to Loki himself. When he reached her tent, his mouth ran dry.  
“My lady,” he greeted as he entered the tent. He watched Lia’s soft hair fall in front of her face. His fingers itched to push it back for her. 

“Oh, hello,” she greeted. She set down her pen and folded her hands in front of her. “What can I do for you?”

“First, I’d like to officially introduce myself to you, my lady. I am Ser Xerxes of Highgarden. Loki has charged with the task to be your personal guard from now on.”

“Oh,” Lia reacted. Xerxes rushed to respond.

“I apologize my lady if I caused you any offense or harm.”

“No, no, no,” Lia shook her hands at him, raising them in surrender. Her smile was contagious. “You misunderstand me. I didn’t realize Loki wanted protection for me so quickly. We had just found out an hour ago now.” Xerxes cracked a smile. 

“Ah I see,” Xerxes felt his heart beating. His hands started to become sweaty. “If there is nothing else—

“You’re one of my own, aren’t you? You said you are from Highgarden,” Lia commented. Xerxes nodded.

“Yes, my lady.”

“I apologize. I haven’t met you.”

“I had recently became a knight in your service. Your father knighted a lot of us for you before you left Highgarden. Your husband noticed my talents early on and had me under Ser Fandral. I take his place now as his right hand man.” Xerxes explained. He noticed how she listened to him. How she leaned forward in her bed. How her eyes were only on him. 

He enjoyed this personal attention. Then again, he heard how Lady Cecelia was exceptionally kind to anyone in her service, unlike her husband.

:Loki POV:

He stood over the wart table just as he did many times before. His pensive face. His thumb just between his teeth as he nibbled at the skin. Each house, each army marked by their respective sigil on the table as if this was his own personal chess board. 

This was Hell Chess. How each player moved on their own viciously against or for him. He had no say in what his enemies could do, but he could predict them. He could prepare himself for battle or for trickery. It all depended on who moved next. 

“My brother is likely in the Highlands to the West,” he mumbled to himself. “Keeping a hold on the ports and gaining allies since the Frost Giants left them for me. Father—No. Odin. Yes, Odin. He must be gaining the elves trust with Mother. No. Frigga.” Loki grunted to himself. Lia brought up family and they had danced around in his mind all day.

He was angered by them. How dare Odin and Frigga raise him without telling him what he was. To raise him as a sickly child. To tell him how awful the Frost Giants were. He couldn’t go back to them now. He wouldn’t be accepted as Laufey’s son. He had to be on his own now. 

“I will be King,” Loki said to himself. “I wouldn’t have to answer to you ever again.” He said to the squid figurine over the Iron Islands. The words were cold, but the feeling didn’t last long. In less than a year, he would be a father. His own child with his wife. A family that was his and his alone.

Loki stared at King’s Landing with the loyal houses surrounding it. He would be damned if anyone hurt them. He thought of the noble families that supported King Malekith’s cause. Did they do it because they truly loved him? Or was it fear? Loki couldn’t imagine senators, priests, or other nobles supporting a child-made army.

Fear it was then.

Fear that drove them to stay silent. Fear that caused them to lie, hide, and do nothing. If that’s what made a King stay in power, Loki would be sure to use it. 

Fear would make the Frost Giants respect him. Loki placed his and his wife’s armies near the North circling the Frost Giants. He nodded. Yes, he would take everything. He would rule everyone, starting from the North. 

Loki looked behind him to hear the casual conversations of his soldiers, metal hitting against metal, and horses galloping throughout the camp. The world was outside his door. He could reach it. Touch it. Make it his own. 

“My lord?” he heard from behind him. Loki turned sharply around and his visitor took several steps back. His eyes were wide from the sight of him. “My lord, I-I-I only want to apologize. I-

“What do you want?” he growled. 

“My lord, it’s the-the border it’s doing something,” the solider tried to explain. Loki pushed him out of the way.

“What do you mean it’s doing—

Loki stopped and saw the border. The magic was changing its colors. It rippled in waves as if the entire dome were a fish. Loki’s eyes searched along the border on the ground. Throughout the camp, the ripples moved and shook violently. 

“Enemies are close by,” Loki said quietly. He turned to the closest soldier and started to bark orders. “Arm yourselves! Shelter the women!” Loki started to rush along the border for any sign of enemies nearby. He whistled for his horse and heard the galloping.

They were going into battle.


	28. The Seal of Snakes and the Promise

:Loki POV:

Loki mounted his horse in one swift motion and took off riding. His eyes still glanced at the border. It still rippled and thrashed around. He had to think fast. His people were in a valley. They had the disadvantage. So far he could not be seen to his enemy. Men started to rile up around him, catching on to what was happening. 

“My lord!” called out a soldier. “What’s happening?”

“We’re under attack, fool. I suggest you grab your sword,” Loki took off again without saying another word. He needed to protect his people before they weren’t any of them left.

:Xerxes POV:

As soon as he heard what was happening, he rushed to Lady Cecelia’s tent. His armor weighed him down and clanged as he rushed. He tossed the fabric of tent entrance aside.

“My lady! I need to get you to safety,” Xerxes said. “The barrier. It’s rippling.”

“Rippling?”

“In the motion of waves, my lady.”

“I know what a ripple is, Xerxes,” Lia smiled. “I don’t understand. Are we in danger?”

“Enemies are nearby. Loki is calling everyone together. My job is protect you. I need to get you to safety, my lady,” Xerxes explained. Lia did everything she was told. Xerxes held Lia against him as he steered his steed. He wanted to let the feeling of them so close to swell. He wanted to let his mind wander, but he blinked back the daydream.

People everywhere had participated in an organized chaos. While women and children scrambled to find a place to hide, men struggled to find weapons and get into their armor. Another warrior rode up next to Xerxes.

“Xerxes! Over here!” 

Xerxes attention snapped to the warrior. She had short black curls. Her dark skin was decorated in patterns of stripes of ink.

“Hestia!”

“Xerxes, follow me!” Without any more explanation, Xerxes followed Hestia through the camp. In the exact center was a hollowed out tree. People filed their way inside the tree and down underground where they would be safe. Darkness took over the light and soon, shushed murmurs were only heard as everyone tried to listen to the activity above ground.

:King Malekith’s POV:

The Lord of the Nine Kingdoms stirred in his slumber and then sat up. He could hear murmurs in his mind. 

“They’re out to get you. They’re out to get you. They’re out to get you.”

The word repeated themselves with different variations each time. They followed him into the Hand’s Tower. Lord Tytus gave his King a face of concern.

“My lord? Why are you here this late?”

“They’re out to get me. All of them.”

“Who, my lord?”

“All of them.”

“Odin’s army? The rebels in the south?”

“Everyone. I want to send them out. I want to do it now!” His voice shook the room. Lord Tytus took a breath and opened his mouth, but Malekith beat him to the punch. “Send those forces out now! Have them kill whatever lies in front of them! I want them North, South, East, and West! Now!”

“Yes, my lord. Of course, my lord,” Tytus bowed his head in defeat. History was unfolding in front of him, and he was about to do something terrible.

:Loki’s POV:

His soldiers lined up in defensive form around the camp. Each waited for the barrier to break. Loki’s eyes focused on the weakest spot. The rippling had broken, and the magic quickly faded away in smoke. Blue energy focused in his hand. Loki was ready to strike whoever tried to hurt his people, but the only thing he saw before him was a Dark Elf boy. 

He held his sword lopsided and his armor was ill-fitting. His boyish, round eyes looked up to Loki and his horse. His bottom lip trembled with fear. His gray skin had only started to blemish. 

“You’re just a boy,” Loki said to himself. More of the air cleared to reveal a hundred boys standing before Loki’s army. Their faces were round and soft. A few were even crying while they stood before men. Several of the soldiers looked to Loki for action or direction. Loki looked around him. An army of young boys came to attack his camp.  
King Malekith really had done it.

The realization had settled in that this war was much more than he was prepared for. Now the hard decision came to mind. What to do with the young boys in front of him? Silence had taken over the complete camp. Before Loki could bark an order, he saw them. There was over twenty of them. Full grown Dark Elf men on horses. Each had whips in their hand.

:Xerxes’ POV:

Xerxes stood by Lia’s side the entire time. His hands were only inches from her and the unborn baby. Like everyone else, he stayed quiet, and listened carefully to the noise from above.

“It’s quiet. Too quiet,” Lia whispered.

“I’m sure all is right, my lady,” Hestia spoke. 

“The entrance is sealed off? No one can get in?” Lia’s hands held her stomach. Her eyes still staring upwards.

“Magic, my lady, only one of our soldiers can unbind it. Besides, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Xerxes’ dark eyes found hers. He felt his heart racing. Every time he looked upon her, he couldn’t hide his own feelings. Lia gave him a warm smile. 

“I am grateful to have such loyal men by my side,” Lia spoke. “Thank you.” 

The ground above started to crumble. Small clumps of dirt fell as they heard the thunder of horses above. Next to Xerxes, a small child held onto Lia thinking she was his mother. Lia held the child close to her. Shushing him, telling him things would be okay. She held out her little pinky towards the small boy and he took it. She murmured a promise and kept the boy tucked in her arms.

Xerxes and Hestia gripped their weapons tight in their fingers along with any other warrior that stood among the common folk. He eyed the two dwarves at the sealed entrance. Their ears could hear much more than his human ones. Their faces changed from concerned to scared to terrified. Xerxes walked through the crowd of people towards the two dwarves. 

The first dwarf’s beard was cut with a sword, and she nicked herself by her ear. Her large green eyes darted back and forth. Her chest rose and fell with inflating anxiety. Xerxes towered over her.

“What’s wrong? What can you hear?” He asked her. She gulped and looked to her commander.

“Screams. I hear screaming, Commander Xerxes.” 

His stomach fell to his knees. No, it couldn’t be. They could not be losing. Xerxes had followed Loki’s strategy since he married Lia. He planned everything out from escape plans to offensive attacks such as The Eyrie. Loki could not be losing now, but if he was, everyone needed to get out of here now.

Xerxes made his way back to Lia who was preoccupied with the child in her arms. Her eyes brightened every time the child had smiled at her. He tapped on her arm, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Her smile had faded into a nothingness. A numbness that she had been through this before.

“My lady, it doesn’t sound good up there. We need to escape.”

“Did Loki plan for this?” Lia asked. Xerxes nodded.

“Aye, he always had an escape plan. Every battle.” 

Lia blinked and breathed slowly. Her numbness turned to anger, but then it quelled as if the anger never existed in her. A mask fell over her features slowly. Xerxes watched her carefully as she made her way towards the two dwarves. They shared the same terrifying look on their faces.

“How bad?”

“My lady?”

“What exactly do you hear?” Lia asked. 

“I told him,” the female dwarf explained. “Screaming. I don’t know whose.” Lia nodded her head. She turned towards her people.

“Everyone listen!” She commanded the room as if she had always been queen. “We are leaving, but do not fret or fell cowardice. Our King still fights for us. Our fight will continue, but only if we make it out! Follow Commander Xerxes.” Now the eyes of the people pointed at him, waiting for something. His mouth was dry, but his heart roared. His queen needed him.

“Everyone stay where you are!” Xerxes shouted. He pointed towards a seal in the ground slightly off from the entrance and beckoned Lia to come to it. She approached the seal, noting Loki’s handiwork.

“That’s our escape plan?”

“He informed us it is to be used as a door. Once you are through it, we are back in Highgarden. Loki did put one extra measure in this one. Once you are through, you cannot come back. It was to ensure the safety of this volume of people.” 

:Lia’s POV:

“To Highgarden?” I asked. I hadn’t been home since the attack on Highgarden. I envisioned my father still larger than life and a smile that warmed the castle. My mother immediately fussing over my unborn child. My sisters. They must have done some growing by now. Mother must be turning them into proper young ladies. 

The thought of home was so comforting that I had almost forgotten why we needed to go. 

“Is the situation truly that dire?” I asked Xerxes. “Must we leave now?” He glanced back at the dwarves.

“I cannot risk you or the lives of everyone here,” he told me. 

“How do we open it?”

“The King informed us that you held the key,” Hestia explained. “He said you would know what to say. It was to be only unlocked by you.” My eyes darted back and forth. Loki told me no such thing. How was I supposed to know how to cast a spell to break the seal? I barely knew Loki’s magic or any magic at all. I looked at the seal more carefully and saw the same symbol from Loki’s journals.

The snakes entwined with each other. I remember I could hear them when I opened his book. I stepped close to the seal and started to hear their hissing and breathing. I remembered the last time I held a journal like his.

_“I have just the thing,” I said, walking away from him. I went to a table where my mother and our maester keep miscellaneous items. I pulled a blank and bound journal. I presented it to Loki._

__

_“A blank journal. We’ll swear on this.”_

__

_“Are you sure? Why not one of the sacred texts?”_

__

_“This our sacred text. It’s empty. This is where we will build our future,” I told him. “Put your hand on it.”_

That was a long time ago. Our promise of a new start with each other. We had built so much since then. We went to war. We had a castle. And now, we were going to rule together with our family. It wasn’t a spell we needed to break the seal. It was a promise.

“Promise you’ll come back to me,” I said to the seal. The seal did not brighten or shake the ground. It crumbled away into an endless dark hole. Xerxes and Hestia started to guide people through it. Families, cooks, protecting soldiers, dwarves, whores, and priests all went through the hole. 

“My lady, you need to go. Follow Hestia!” Xerxes shouted at me. “I will be the last to go through!” I took Hestia’s arm and let her guide me through with everyone else. I took one last glance at the entrance, still hearing the thundering noise of men and horses. 

“Don’t leave me alone in this world. Don’t you dare,” I choked out. As I stepped deeper into the hole, the little light we had went away all I saw was a darkness. Soon, another light was on the other side. People shoved and pushed their way through. Hestia kept a tight grip on me, and when it was our turn I stepped onto the soft, green grass. 

The opening led to fields of nothing but the same fields I ran in. I smelled the earth and let the air whip my hair. Highgarden stood before me proud and tall. No war could change it. Its arms were wide open with kindness. I was home. I was finally home.

:Loki’s POV:

It was too easy. 

He rode on his horse and looked at the groups of boys that were rounded up. Each had ropes tying them together. Their mouths bounded. Their weapons taken. Loki would not harm the boys he was trying to save. Not when they were forced to fight a war their King was too cowardly to fight himself.

Loki’s horse stopped in front of his dwarf general who was currently pulling his sword from an adult Dark Elf’s body. He had penetrated him in the middle. Loki watched him clean the blood right off his sword.

“How many dead?” Loki asked.

“Bout twenty of the smaller ones,” the dwarf said somberly. “They really put up a fight, they did. Their slavers are gone. We killed them all first. The bastards. What kind of man beats a boy to go into war?

“Terrible men led by a terrible King.”

“No, m’lord. Whoever sits on that throne is no king. Any King that orders children to go to war for him has gone mad.” Loki looked at the scared boys again.

“They’re our prisoners, but they’re safe.” He blinked. “Lia. Open the entrance!” Loki rode his horse towards the hollow tree to find his human general waiting for him. He jumped off his horse and strode over to the group of them talking.

“What in Nine Hells do you think you’re doing? Open the entrance!” Loki shouted at them.

“My lord, they’re gone,” one of his generals said.

“What?”

“No one is down there. Not a single soul.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You mean to tell me you’ve lost an entire caravan of people? Including my own wife? Your queen?” Loki started to mutter curse words to himself as he pushed his generals aside and descended into the hideaway. They were right. Not a single soul was here. Loki looked over the empty space and immediately found the culprit.

“She went home,” Loki looked over the broken snakes. “She took everyone with her.”


	29. The Mad King's Religion

When Malekith was a boy, he had more money entitled to him than the entire population of the Red Keep. Dark Elves had always been savvy with their wealth and knew exactly what to invest in and what to throw away. Malekith donned purple and gold all of the time. Not only were those his favorite colors, but they solely belonged to his parents.

He remembered walks around the Red Keep with his father and his soldiers. His father would point out different facts and pieces of history to him.

“This is important. You will be King someday. This is your history.” He told him. Over and over and over again. Malekith was the only boy born to his father and mother. He had two younger sisters, Lilith and Rath. Both equally beautiful and terrifying as himself. 

For centuries, dark and light elves played with incest and ‘keeping the blood pure’. It was only the reigning family that had kept this tradition alive. The king and queen were no different. Malekith knew when he was young. His father and mother were brother and sister, and he would be expected to take one of his sisters as his bride. 

Rath was older. She had short, white hair. Hier dark eyes were also devilish in nature. Whenever a dog would yelp or a horse be spooked, Rath would be nearby. Her mother was disturbed by Rath’s unladylike behavior claiming ‘she will never find happiness in masculine activites’. Rath would only laugh with her head thrown back and attempt to stab at her septa. 

Lilith was the youngest. She spent most of her days in bed. As a result of many centuries of inbreeding, some came out sicklier than others. Lilith only knew a childhood filled with softness and imaginary fictional worlds that took her away from her room. Malekith doted on her any way he could. They had developed a more intimate relationship when he had begun reading to her as a child.

He would take her to battle amidst fire and dirt. He would take her to the Far East. Deep down in the underwater caves in the ocean and breathe on the tops of mountains. Together they travelled across the world. It wasn’t until he was older that he started to read more romantic stories and then eventually court her.

Where Rath was filled with fire, Lilith was filled with earth. Her heart swelled for animals and pushed away any kind of meat. Malekith found her love for animals endearing so much that he gifted her an entire litter of cats for her sixteenth nameday. Rath loved her sister just as much as Malekith did. She snuck sweets into her room at night and they would whisper and gossip about the nobles in the castle.

The day that Rath died shook Malekith and Lilith to the core. She had entered a King’s Tourney. Malekith didn’t dare fight in a tourney. Where would the fun be? Where’s the risk? He was the future king. No one would dare try to attack him. He held Lilith’s hand as they both watched their sister be thrown off her horse. She recovered and charged at her opponent screaming.

But her opponent bested her. A poisoned sword through her side took her life as quickly as Malekith could get himself to his sister. Out of anger, the King killed his daughter’s murderer right then and there. His axe blade smashed right into his head, bits of his brain lay on the tourney dirt. That did not heal their wounds, it only opened them for the world to see.

King Malekith sheltered his sister wife in any way he could. Out of fear of a death threat to her, he locked her in a tower for a week. She bore him only daughters and smacked her for her flaws. He could not let one of his daughters to rule. They needed a King, not a weak Queen. 

“I need a son!” He shouted at Lilith. She cowered from his touch. She remembered when she craved it. 

“Mal—

“Must your body be so broken? What is wrong with you?” Malekith stormed from the room. His anger following him like a trail of mist. You couldn’t exactly see it, but you could feel it around you. A High Priest stopped him in his tracks. A brave man, he first thought.

“My lord, will you allow me to indulge for a moment?” The brown cloak man gestured with his hands. Allowing the conversation to be more open. Malekith nodded for him to go on. “I hear you want a son. A boy. I do not doubt your love for your daughters, but you need a King.”

“Yes, your point?”

“I have a way to make this happen.” The High Priest showed him The Mother and The Warrior. If he prayed to both, he would have a boy, but at a price. The gods do not simply give things away. Things must be paid for. The High Priest told him the price. “A life pays for another life.” 

That night, King Malekith coaxed his second youngest daughter out of bed and towards a beautiful cliff overlooking the bay. When she let the wind whip her hair and laughed in the freedom she felt, Malekith pushed her over the edge. Her cries echoed in the bay until her small body hit the water. Malekith tried for a boy. Nothing happened.

The next week, after he had prayed to the Mother and the Warrior harder. Then he took another daughter inside the Sept. Her blood dripped down the sides of the altar. It was red and thick. Its travel down the marble stone was slow. Malekith tried for a boy again. The gods did not answer his plea.

He became desperate and angry. How dare the gods not answer the King? The ruler of Nine Kingdoms? How dare they ignore and silence him? Humiliate him and show the world how much of a joke he truly was. He would not let this family line die with weak, sickly women. He asked the High Priest what else he could do. What more could he do to gain a boy?

The High Priest earned his king’s trust. “I’m afraid your answer does not lie with the Faith of the Seven, my lord. It lies with something much darker.”

“I am not afraid of death,” King Malekith told him. “I have done terrible things to gain my own desires. Hell is waiting for me with their claws open.”

They were called the Stranger’s Wives. They only wore hoods with their faces hidden. They gathered every new moon in a cave by the bay. The King had felt nervous with their energy surrounding him. Their slender hands touched and caressed him until one stood out among the rest. She danced before him and around the fire. Color drained from her body and mocked the King’s skin. 

He wasn’t sure how it happened. He entered the cave alone with armor, but now he was bare before the fire and the dancing woman. His sword gone from his side. The dancing woman’s cloak fell to the ground. She had a muscular build with white, short hair. The same dark devilish eyes stared him down.

“Rath?” he called out. She only threw her head back and laughed. She climbed onto the King’s body and rode until Malekith screamed his sister’s name. Stranger Rath’s eyes started to cry as the woman backed off of Malekith. Her belly started to swell and twitch. Malekith saw tiny fingers drag themselves just under the woman’s belly.

First, it was a hand and then another hand. Its small fingers dug into the earth and pulled at it. The baby crawled out of the woman on its own while she screamed. Once the baby was out, the woman’s eyes had gone lifeless. A life for a life.

The baby crawled itself to Malekith. Blood and dirt were painted all over the thing. The Warrior and the Mother had mocked him, but the Stranger gave life to him. Its yellow teeth and dark, horrid eyes smiled up at their father. Malekith picked the deformed child up and took him home to the castle. 

The baby boy began to cry and sob. He was hungry. Of course he was hungry! Malekith would let the boy eat. He bundled him up in beautiful furs and presented him to Lilith in the middle of the night. She screamed and dropped the baby, knowing fully well this was dark magic.

“This is your son!” Malekith shouted with delight. “He needs you! He needs to feed from his mother!” Lilith backed away from it, cowering away from the baby. Angry, Malekith towered over Lilith and grabbed her dress. He threw her towards the deformed infant who still crawled its way closer to Lilith. Its fingers reach for her arm. She screamed in terror.

“Mmm,” it said.

“He’s talking! Drovas is talking!” Malekith doted over his newborn’s unusual development. Drovas’ fingers touched his new mother. His nails dug into her skin. He ripped her dress open and began to feed from her. Lilith attempted to escape, but Malekith held her down.

“This is your son now. Our son. The new King,” Malekith maliciously whispered in her ear. Lilith winced at Drovas biting down on her, feeding on her blood as much as he fed from her breastmilk. The next morning, the infant was now a child, fully clothed and able to speak.   
No one knows when it started. Perhaps it was his older age or the loss he suffered over the years. King Malekith wouldn’t let anyone see or touch Drovas and Lilith. The rest of his daughters had either ran back to the Light Elves kingdom, or suffered under his careful eye. His Hand tried to make meetings without him involved. It was obvious now. The King was going mad, but he was still King.

Lord Tytus held his wife in their shared bed. Her hands stroked his hair, his eyes wide. “I am a terrible person.”

“Ty, you did not kidnap and gather these boy armies together. You did not make the order. He did,” his wife consoled him. Tytus moved from the bed to the map that was laid out in front of him. Pieces were particularly shined and placed carefully throughout the map. His fingers hovered over Viking ships.

“Lord Odin and Lord Francis have made quite the alliance with their children, Thor and Sif. His other son, Loki, is growing in numbers. He’s taken the Highgarden girl as his wife and taken the Eyrie. The Frost Giants are flocking away from Odin to join his side.”

“Does the boy possess some charm? He is the Dark Prince of the Iron Islands,” his wife chuckled. Tytus shook his head.

“Do not mock the boy,” Tytus said. “I’ve heard word from my spies. He’s powerful in magic. As it turns out, he is also a frost giant. He was taken as a prize for Odin. He’s struck out on his own to take the throne himself.”

“How many does that make it?”

“Three.” Tytus rounded the map and looked to the South. “Odin and Loki have their race towards us, along with the Light Elves. They have chosen their leader as well.”

“Should we be concerned?” His wife held a shawl close to her body. The air was getting colder. The sun set so early now. Winter was coming.

“No,” Tytus shook his head. “I’m sending my spiders out to do dirty work.”

“Spiders?” his wife inquired. She looked back at the table and then her husband. “You’ve sent our girls. Where are they?”

“They’re off in different directions. I’ve sent them across the Nine Kingdoms. We may not have strong forces or allies, but we do have our girls. Our spiders. Crawling their way throughout the kingdoms to cripple our opponents.” His wife looked over at a spider piece, the initials BS craved into the back.

“What is Bela doing at the Eyrie? You told me Loki left that place.”

“He did. That’s why we’re taking it back.”


	30. The Lord and Lady of the Eyrie

Lord Fandral kissed Lady Elise’s temple and then held her close. Both of them finally caught their breath. Beads of sweat stuck to Fandral’s face. He chuckled while tucking a piece of hair behind Elise’s ear.

“What is it?” she asked, enjoying the tender moment. The Lord’s bedroom was far away from everyone else in the Eyrie. Elise wondered more than once why she never heard any lovemaking from Lia and Loki. Now, she knew why. She could scream and squeal all she wanted, and no one could hear her. The bed was larger and warmer than anything she’d slept on, but it was the company she was most thankful for.

“Just a thought, nothing more, love,” Fandral assured her. 

“Tell me anyways,” she smiled. Fandral cracked another smile. She always said that to him. ‘Tell me anyways’. It was almost like their first meeting eleven months ago. Fandral stormed out of the war room in Highgarden. He was tired of being surrounded by grumpy, old men who couldn’t agree on anything. He was tired of this war and it had barely started. He went to the kitchens to grab something. An apple. Maybe some bread. A lot of ale.

He swiped a stein from a shelf and poured himself some ale. He gulped it all down and poured himself some more. He drank that too in less than a breath. Then he heard her.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Her blonde curls were a mess. Her eyes had bags and her arms were filled with towels. Yet, she asked him how he was. Fandral shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about me,” he waved her off while pouring himself another ale. 

“Tell me anyways,” she said. Fandral looked back up to her and saw her kind smile, and then he never wanted anyone else to smile at him again. After a long chat and more ale, Fandral found himself dizzy and drunk, but not enough to forget her. 

He gathered flowers for her and left them in places she would find. They would meet in secret and trade more than just stories. Fandral found himself disgusted whenever he would try to flirt and charm other young women. Some days, he woke up thinking of her. He had himself another moment by just looking at her.

“What is it?” she giggled. Their noses brushing against each other.

“It’s nothing,” he shook his head.

“Tell me anyways,” she smiled. Fandral said something to her, he’d never thought he would say.

“There are plans to move forward and leave Highgarden. Come with me, Elise.” They were never too far apart ever again. They rode together to the Eyrie. They stayed together at the Eyrie. Now, they ruled it as Lord and Lady. Fandral stroked her hair, listening to the fire crackle behind him. He shifted his weight above her. 

“I was thinking about us. Where we are. Who we are—

“And?”

“I never thought I would be here. I-I mean, Lord and Lady of the Eyrie. I’m a lord. I have a wife, and I love her. I’m rebelling against the king. And-and I want a family. With you. I can’t believe I’m saying that. I told myself when I was young that I would never marry and have children. I always wanted to fuck the first thing I saw, but here I am.” Elise giggled.

“You are so stupid,” Elise took each side of his face and brought herself close. “You are worth much more than what you are selling yourself as.” 

“I am not worthy of you. How did someone like you fall in love with someone like me?”

“Easy. You made me feel loved again after when I felt like I was worthless.” Elise kissed him. He kissed her back with dozens of small kisses covering her face. She basked in it. The love that grew in her heart had become a garden. Perhaps, it was time to build on the garden more. “Children? Are you sure? When we—

“I know what I said when we started courting,” Fandral interjected. “Things have changed now. Our family will rule this seat for centuries. But we need a family first. What do you say?” Fandral’s face softened. He lived his life be carefree and lived life to his accords, but now what mattered the most to him was another’s opinion.

“I would like to see a little lord or lady running about, I think,” Elise bit her lip before she smiled. Fandral buried himself between her neck and shoulder, holing her tight as he could.

“I would like you to be a mother,” he whispered. “There’s so much love in you. I should expect our children to have their mother’s heart.” Fandral moved upward to look at her eyes. He compared them to nature. When she was upset, they were wet grass. Soaking up every bit of the pouring rain. When she was angry, they were a swamp. Thick and dangerously deceiving. When she was happy, they were the feeling of running in an open field or the color in her favorite dress. 

Fandral moved closer, but before they could begin. A sharp, constant pounding on their door interrupted the pair. The door swung open to reveal a knight, dressed in Iron Island armor, whose eyes were more than wide awake.

“My lord, they’re here.” Is all he said. 

:Lia’s POV:

I didn’t know what I was thinking. Maybe I truly missed home much more than I thought. Maybe I was hungry. I took a horse from one of my men and jumped on it. The horse flew and took the lead. He huffed and galloped his way all the way to the castle gates. I jumped off the horse to see the same sleepy knight, Ser Dunham. 

“Ser Dunham!” I shouted with joy. “Ser Dunham!” A snort and two cough later, I see the same big-nosed man guarding the gates as he did when I was young. His two small eyes lit up. 

“My lady? Cecelia? Is that you, Cecelia?”

I nodded my head. “Yes! It’s me!” I laughed as I heard Ser Dunham make his way to open the gates. They flew open with Ser Dunham not falling too behind. His arms were wide and I jumped into them with all the energy I could muster. His big arms wrapped around me, and I felt it. I was home.

The first place I went to was the first place I knew to find my mother and father. I ran into the queen’s gardens without much warning and hugged my father from behind. 

“Ah! Amaryllis what is—Cecelia?!”

“Cecelia! Oh, it’s you!” My mother exclaimed. Her arms reached for mine and I found comfort in her embrace. 

“I’m home!” I laughed into her chest. I thought I felt joy before, but not like this. My face grew wet while my parents held me. This moment could last forever. In the past months, I felt so unsafe, angry, and lost. Now I was home. I didn’t need to worry any longer. I was safe.

After what felt like happy hours, I was reunited with everyone in the castle. My people who also returned home found love and embrace with their families and friends. Loki’s men found friendship and returning hospitality. And the dwarves found a beautiful sanctuary. One that looked more beautiful than anything they had ever seen. Then, my father asked the question.

“My dearest, why are you here? Where’s Loki?”

I took my Lord Father into his war room. Many things had changed. He had raven messages on the walls. Reports and details from different spies and paid thieves were stabbed into the map and paper. He would not chance Highgarden again. 

“We were here in this forest. Loki and his sorcerers created a barrier around us. One could not see it with the eye, but when coming in a certain distance from it, it would ripple.” I explained to my father. He nodded for me to continue. “Something triggered that rippling. We had a sanctuary below the camp, so we hid down there. I do not know what happened above, but the dwarves heard screaming. So, I opened the door to our escape and it led me here.”

“And what of the battle?”

“What do you mean?” I asked. “I told you. We heard screaming. It didn’t sound good.”

“Is he dead?” My father asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Is who dead?”

“Loki.” My father said. I felt my entire self turn white. As if ice had casted it’s magic on me and I could not move. I felt my eyes go wide and my heart stop. Loki. He could be dead. He could be rotting in the ground and the fallen crown would remain. My hands shook aggressively while my breath had finally caught onto my emotions. I held my center out of fear of falling apart. 

My father held me up and watched my eyes water and blink. Realizing what he said may have been true, my father squeezed me against him.

“Hold on, my brave girl. My good, brave girl. Hold on for me. Hold on for him.”

Thus began my father’s search. He gathered up his best spies, scouts, and thieves. He told the spies to go to different kingdoms. Gather any intel from pubs, halls, or brothels and bring it back home. He ordered the scouts to search the forest. Find anything. Anyone. Bring them back home. Then, he asked a malicious thing of the thieves.

Find who attacked us, then kill them. 

That night, I sat in my old bedroom, watching the fire crackle. The thoughts ran through my head faster than the horses my father sent out. What if he was dead? What if he was dead? What if he was dead? What if he was dead? The only question I didn’t want an answer to. I buried my head into my arms.

“He’s going to be okay,” I quietly whispered to my stomach. “He wouldn’t leave us. Not now. He wouldn’t do that to us.” A soft knock on the door revealed my mother with a warm drink in her hand. She walked carefully over to me and sat with me. Her hand rubbed up and down my back.

“Nothing yet,” she said without me asking the question. “Take this. It will help calm you.” The milky tea was warm in my hands, and it tasted sweet on my tongue.

“There’s something I need to tell you. Something I couldn’t write in a letter,” I said.

“Oh?” Her eyebrows knitted. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m with child, Mother.”

My mother’s face turned into ecstatic joy. Her arms wrapped around me as she kissed my forehead many times over. I could hear her squealing.

“How wonderful! How absolutely joyous! There’s so much to do! There’s regular visits with the midwife and then there’s the showering and then—

My mother stopped speaking when she felt my wet face. Suddenly, her joy had fallen back to the ground. She held onto me tighter. “But we don’t need to worry about that now. Right now, you just fall asleep and I will be right here by you.”

The night had felt like an eternity as if the darkness would never fade or turn into any sunlight. Like the Long Night had come early. When sunrise did come, I was watching the gates for any man to come through them. My mother had to pry me away and lay me down. What else could I do? What more could be done? I cried into my pillow once more before finally slipping away from this world. 

I awoke to a gentle nudge in my shoulder. I turned to see my father who towered over the bed. He sat at edge with me, offering to hold my hand.

“Father? I—

“I’m so sorry.” My father let out a long sigh. A terrible feeling settled in my stomach. I started to shake my head. 

“No, no, no,no—

My father squeezed my arm. “There was an attack on the Eyrie. An army of Dark and Light Elves. They took it and killed the Lord and Lady.”

Elise.

I felt the world falling apart. My stomach dropped through the floors and beyond that. I felt gravity push me down into the earth and I hoped it would. I didn’t want to come back up again. I collapsed into my bed and screamed. All I could was scream while several fluids cover my face. Elise was dead. She was a Lady. I had made her one. I left The Eyrie to my best friend and now she was dead.

I saw her blonde curls and laughing smile. I would never see it again. 

I started to hit and punch at whatever I could get my hands on. This war had taken enough from me. It attacked my home. It took boys from their mothers. And now it took Elise. 

What if it took Loki too?


End file.
